


Shadows Die Twice

by Phytine (Taouret)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, But don't worry Albus is not far behind, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Dark Grindeldore, Durmstrang Student!Albus, From Young Grindeldore to "old" Grindeldore, Gellert is like the devil himself, Like really unhealthy, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, So kind of Dark Academia AU, Unhealthy Relationships, dark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 68,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taouret/pseuds/Phytine
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, after having been expelled from Hogwarts, has no choice but to go to Durmstrang in order to finish his education. There, he meets a very charming boy, Gellert Grindelwald and, despite the warnings, decides to befriend him.What Albus doesn’t know is that Durmstrang is the Devil’s territory. Before he can understand what is happening, he gets caught in a dangerous web. The unconscious prey has fallen.But there is one thing that Grindelwald hasn’t taken into account: Dumbledore is no man to be taken down easily and, the monster is never far away in a wounded heart.





	1. Bloodborne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I finished the first part of this OS (I keep calling it OS but in reality it's like a Three-Shot - and given the length of it, it's maybe more a multi-chapters fic than anything).  
> So, it's a Dark AU so, if you are here for some fluff, you are in the wrong place. Gellert is like an horror of a human being (even if he hides it a lot in the first part) and Albus will become one too. Just give him time.  
> This story will probably have its tags and rating updated (It has been a really long time since I have written smut but you will probably have some Dub-con in part II due to of the power dynamics in place - probably not in the way you think).  
> Albus and Gellert have here a very unhealthy relationship, so if you don't like that... it's maybe not for you.  
> I love dark Grindeldore AU, so it's probably totally self-indulgent but like there is not enough of it on Ao3 imo, so I took the problem in hands. If you want something well done, do it yourself. That's my credo.  
> And do I use the titles of FromSoftware games for this story's title and parts' titles? Yes totally. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue so...  
> Anyway, I hope you will like it and good reading!

There was quite a number of legends about Durmstrang. And most of them weren’t pretty or even engaging. Albus Dumbledore had been to Hogwarts for the almost entirety of his education. It was nice and sweet. Until it wasn’t anymore.

That is why he had left for his last year. Now, he was stuck here until the final exams.

Beauxbâtons didn’t want him and Ilvermorny was way too expensive for his family budget. The only school which had accepted him in Europe was this Institute, lost in the North. 

Its headmaster had stated in his letter: _Your son is a brilliant mind. It would be a shame to leave him without proper education because of his deviancies. Don't worry about the latter. We will be careful and will take care of them. He will not bring more shame to your family. He will not be a burden anymore when you will have him back._

It explained why he was waiting in front of Headmaster Krall's office. The moment he had come off from the famous underwater boat, he had been led by an antipathic man in the opposite direction of his school-mates. It was probably because they wanted to warn him about the correct behaviour to adopt. His mother had done the same before he had left.

Albus felt so shameful about the whole situation. If he had been more careful, he wouldn’t be here. If Elphias hadn’t… No, he couldn’t think like this: it was his entire fault. He needed to take his responsibilities. Yet, he was quite happy, in a way, to leave Godric’s Hollow. He couldn’t bear anymore his younger brother’s disgusted glare or his mother’s stern remarks. And because of this, he couldn’t help to be irritated by his naive and innocent sister.

He knew he was taking his anger on the wrong person. Yet, she was the easiest victim and he felt desperate to have power on something – or someone. For so long, he had relieved in his golden boy’s status, and now it was gone. His brilliant future had been destroyed by a mere mistake.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened. There was no one but he took that as an invitation to enter the office. It was probably what he had to do because he was welcomed by a tall man, drowned in luxurious black clothes.

“Mister Dumbledore, please, take a seat. I see that you managed to get your new uniform. It is great.”

Albus did what he was told to. The office was really different from the one in Hogwarts. Even Headmaster Black, who was one of the most antipathic wizards he had ever met, seemed less terrifying than the man in front of him.

Headmaster Krall, despite his sweet smile and his honeyed voice, was realising something sinister. Maybe, it was because of the environment – dark and cold – but his features seemed even more prominent. He almost appeared as a skeleton. Albus was hoping to not have a lot of interaction with him, in the future.

“You know well the situation you are in, Mister Dumbledore.”

“Yes, and I am thankful to you and your school to have accepted me, despite my… history.”

“Don’t be. It is normal for us to help a lost young man. And every illness has its remedy.”

Albus couldn’t help to notice that neither of them was putting the real words on the situation. As if not saying it explicitly made the whole thing easier or, at least, less disgusting. Albus didn’t want to know which one was the better between the two possibilities.

For some months, he hadn't been ashamed of himself anymore, but it was a nice feeling long gone, now. The reality had shown its ugly head again and the guilt was back, even more poisonous than before.

“We are not going to restrain you that much. You are considered almost like any other student, don’t worry. However, each professor had been made aware of the situation. If they see one incriminating thing, there will be sanctions. And I assure you that we don’t take punishment lightly in Durmstrang.”

The Headmaster was saying this as if he couldn't control himself. As if he hadn't done this for years. As if he had somehow attacked his best-friend because of some uncontrollable urge. But then, the reality of the "facts" struck him: it was what have said Elphias to innocent himself.

“I will do my best, Headmaster, I promise.”

"I am convinced of that, my boy. But as I said before, every illness can be cured. That is why you will have to take this."

He put some vials on the desk, just in front of him. The glass was dark green.

“This should help you. One, every evening.”

“Thank you, but… what is it?”

“Our nurse had a dear brother who had the same problem as you. So, she swore to find a remedy. And here is her latest experiment. Don’t worry: it’s tested on rats which present the same behaviour as you, before.”

Albus gulped at the comparison but conserved his neutral expression. He didn’t want to know what had happened to the brother’s nurse. Hopefully, he had had a peaceful death. Which wasn’t sure at all, with the actual situation.

"When you will have drunk them all, go to the infirmary. Nurse Crane is very nice and comprehensive: she will give you more of them."

Albus was going to take the potion, of course. He had to. But, at the bottom of his mind, he couldn’t help to think that he needed to know what was inside, the ingredients that had been used to make it. He was not that brilliant in potions (even if he was above most of his former classmates) but he knew the basic security rules.

"Yet, if the teaching staff, at least most of it, is going to be comprehensive if you show a willingness to heal, not every student is in the same mindset. That is why I would be discreet about your treatment if I was you…"

“I understand. I will not let them discover anything about my situation.”

“I am pleased to see you are a reasonable young man, Mister Dumbledore.”

Desperate to move from the current subject, Albus asked:

“And for the lessons…”

"Your results prove to be quite impressive. I am you will be able to catch up. If you have any difficulties with the language, don't hesitate to ask your classmates. And for how the school works, you can count on your roommate. He is just a fifth year but he is already quite brilliant. Mister Grindelwald had lost his former roommate, last year. A tragedy, really. I hope you two will become good friends. I am sure he will have a positive influence on you. And most important: if you don’t manage to control yourself, he will be able to defend himself. “

Albus had really the impression to be considered as a wild animal. It was terribly embarrassing and uncomfortable. Yet, he couldn't do anything but lower his head. He just had to pray to have a nice and respectful roommate. If he believed what the Headmaster had said, it was the case. But after his latest experience with Headmaster Black and the behaviour of this one, he had the diffuse impression he had to be worried.

 

When Albus finally left the office, there was a new student in front of the door, leaned on the wall. He was probably around his own age, with dark and curly hair. He seemed to be a “laissez-faire I don’t care” kind of person.

“You are the new student? The British one, I’m right?”

“Yes… My name is Albus Dumbledore.”

“Vitali Gregorovitch. I’m one of the two students in charge of the seventh years. The Headmaster asked me to lead you to your room. Don't worry about your schedule or anything related: everything will be brought to you there.”

So, this boy had probably the charge he had when he was in Hogwarts. Albus felt his heart tightening: if he had continued his education there, he would probably have been the Head Boy.

“Thank you.” He answered anyway.

Albus intended to make his tone as neutral as possible, but his relief at seeing someone not at least a little threatening probably showed, because his new schoolmate said:

“Be careful, Dumbledore. Durmstrang isn’t Hogwarts. It would be unfortunate for you to be eaten alive…”

“What do you mean?” Albus asked while he was following Gregorovitch.

“Don’t trust easily people, here. You have less ally than you could think.”

“Not everyone can be mean or even double, here.”

Gregorovitch looked at him in silence as if he was a child, for a few seconds, then he spoke again:

“Who is your roommate? Did they put you with a first year? I know every seventh-year bedroom is taken."

"No. The Headmaster said he was a fifth-year. Gellert Grindelwald, or something similar."

Gregorovitch made a face and Albus knew it wasn’t a good sign at all. But he asked anyway:

“Is there a problem with him?”

"I told you it was a bad idea to trust people here, especially because you are new and from Hogwarts, you remember. Well, if there was a king of the "up to no good”s, in the Institute, it would be him. Don’t be mistaken by his looks or by his age. I don’t know why you came here, Dumbledore… but you seem to be a good and honest man so, don’t involve yourself with him.”

“He can’t be that bad. He must just be a boy, not Satan incarnated.”

"Satan? No, I don't think so. But Lucifer? Without a doubt."

Albus was thinking (and hoping) that Gregorovitch was just dramatic. Maybe to make fun of him, the new student who came from a nice and pretty school, while they had lived here for years. It was pretty logical. But he could make up his mind about his new roommate himself, anyway.

They met some students on the way. They were watching them with curiosity. The organisation seemed really different from Hogwarts. Less familial. As much as the school managed to be a family in the end. Gregorovitch took the time to explain to him what he deemed important about the Institute – the hours to respect, for example, or the place which were forbidden. And when it came to the subjects, the only one which was really going to change was the Defence Against the Dark Arts. There had been reduced to Dark Arts. Albus was not surprised but the idea to use some black magic was not to his liking. A mark from his British education.

When they finally arrived in front of a door, at the end of a dark corridor, dusty and decorated by terrifying gargoyles, Gregorovitch said:

"And there it is. If you want to find me, my room is a floor above this one. Ask for the direction and someone will tell you. Probably.”

“Thank you for your help.”

The other wizard simply nodded and finally declared:

“I mean what I said, you know…”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t involve yourself with Grindelwald. No matter what would happen, you wouldn’t win in the end.”

“You are speaking of him as if he was the bogeyman.” Albus couldn’t help himself to laugh. “I’m powerful enough to take care of a mere fifth year, you know…”

“If you say so… but it would be a shame if you were to finish like his former roommate.”

“What happened to him?”

“He killed himself… at least, that is what his ghost says but… who knows?”

∞

When he opened the door, Albus didn't really notice the austere decoration, the free bed with its dark sheets or his luggage near the desk. Even the breath-taking landscape, depicted in cold tone, visible from the window, didn't matter either.

It didn’t matter because there was a blond boy laying on the other bed. His face was hidden by what it seemed to be a fairy tale book – seeing its cover. But when he put it down, Albus understood why Gregorovitch was some kind of Luciferian figure. With his mismatched eyes and his mischievous smile, Gellert Grindelwald had the beauty of a devil.

Now, the main question was: was the apple rotten inside? If he listened to Gregorovitch, it was the case. If he chose to believe Headmaster Krall, it wasn’t.

“Ah! You must be my new roommate, right? I heard about you on the boat. A transfer student from Hogwarts. Not usual, but I couldn’t find you on the ship…”

He stood up and came to him. Albus hoped he hadn't made a face too stupid and cleared his throat:

“It is because I was ill… The sea doesn’t seem to like me. I am Albus Dumbledore, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Gellert Grindelwald. It’s a pleasure. You speak German quite well, I see. It’s surprising… I thought that foreign languages weren’t taught in Hogwarts.”

"I had to learn it to come here. I already had some basis before, I just had to take intensive lessons this summer. Fortunately, my neighbour speaks it and she accepted to teach it to me."

The boy seemed pretty inoffensive, right now, with his golden locks and his handsome features. He didn't even release a real impression of power, least a threatening one. But it was maybe just toned down, Albus couldn't really tell. Grindelwald had a little smile and switched of language to his surprise:

“Well, it is impressive, anyway.”

“You speak English!”

It wasn't a lot and his accent was quite strong but Albus was happy to hear something familiar. The students of the Institute spoke a lot of languages – German was the official one – but he didn't have heard some English speakers.

"My Great-Aunt lives in the British countryside and I meet her sometimes, for the fests, so… But I would prefer to speak in German if you don't mind. It's my mother tongue with Hungarian and you will have to learn it no matter what in the end."

“You are Hungarian?”

“Well, my mother is Hungarian, my father is German and I was born in Austria.”

“You are quite of a melange!”

Grindelwald had a little laugh. His smile really seemed sincere and Albus couldn’t help to be charmed. But then what he was thinking slapped him in the face: was he stupid to have thoughts like this? After what had happened? He was truly disgusting. Ashamed of himself, he turned his eyes from his new roommate. The latter was now sitting on his bed again.

Albus went to his desk, he wanted to check his schedule and his stuff in general. All the time he did it, he felt Grindelwald’s gaze on him. The other one was observing him with interest without hiding it.

"So… What is a Hogwarts student doing here? Did you come to study true magic? The Dark Arts?”

Obviously, the subject had to come up. Albus had already prepared a lie but he was never good at telling them. That is why he prayed that Grindelwald wasn’t that talented in the matter, either.

"I thought that having another school mentioned in my curriculum would give me more job opportunity. Showing that you can adapt everywhere is always good."

“Really? I thought that I would have to my room with a delinquent expelled from Hogwarts and I find myself with a golden boy student… What a shame…”

Albus froze when he heard the blond saying this but he kept his well-made mask and said:

“Sorry to disappoint you… If you wanted to find a companion of mischiefs, it’s a missed case.”

“You think so? Anyway… It means that you are powerful, right? At least, I think we will have interesting conversations…”

 

He didn't go to dinner the first evening, nor did Grindelwald who was reading his book. Albus had written a letter to inform his mother that he had arrived safely. For a moment, he hesitated to write something to his brother, asking him the news from Hogwarts but in the end, he didn't do it. He wasn't even sure that Aberforth would respond and he wasn't ready to bear this possibility. When it was the time to sleep, Albus looked discreetly at the potion the Headmaster had given him. He didn’t know what to do. Was taking it without knowing its composition a good idea? Albus decided it wasn’t.

He finally decided to settle this matter for good before taking it. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe the competency of this nurse, but maybe a little. He stood up from his chair, his wand in his pocket and kept the vial hidden in his hand. When he reached the door of the room, he heard Grindelwald calling him:

“Don’t get lost, Dumbledore! And be careful, there are things you don’t want to meet at night!”

“Is it a tradition to frighten the new student? If I was listening to you all, Durmstrang would be some kind of house of horrors.”

“Why? Gregorovitch warned you about something else?”

For a moment, Albus thought to say: “yes, about you”. But Grindelwald maybe didn’t have a big sense of humour and would take umbrage about it. That is why he decided to tell another lie:

“He said there were ghosts who could be a little frightening. But we had some in Hogwarts and Peeves, one of them is particularly mischievous."

"Where do you want to go? Do you want me to go with you?"

“No, thanks. It’s nice of you but I can manage to go to the toilettes by myself.” Albus answered. “Gregorovitch was nice enough to indicate them to me.”

“If you say so…”

And then, he came back to his reading. The way to the toilettes was solitary. No one was outside and it was almost 8 PM. It was cold and dark but he managed to find them. He didn’t waste time and entered in one of them. He took his wand and the vial in his hand. The green glass appeared more translucent at the light of a _Lumos_. Now, he needed to be quick.

As the teachers’ pet in Hogwarts, he had been able to learn things that weren't taught in the program. That is how he had mastered the spell that the Potion professor used when a student had failed their work. It could separate every element of it in order to see where the mistakes had been made. It was useful only if the user knew the elements which would appear as a result. Albus just had to bet that the nurse hadn’t used complicated ones.

With his wand, he made levitate the liquid for the vial. It was really liquid, with a brown colour not attractive in the slightest. Albus tried to smell it, but its odour was so vague. So, he had no choice but to whisper a smell. The potion began to lighten, revealing its part of water. The brown colour seemed to come from multiple plants. He recognised some of them: orange blossom, lemon balm, valerian, poppy and _Humulus Lupulus_. There were other ingredients but they were unknown to Albus.

Yet, it wasn’t important: he had understood the main objective of this potion. Making him sleep or at least, doze. It was probably the result of the same reflexion of the Headmaster: he was having urges which needed to be calmed.

But there was no reason for him to take it: he was sleeping well and it wasn’t some urges. And well, as he had already understood it before, there was no remedy for his nature. He was who he was and he knew he would never have his life back, no matter what.

∞

The first morning of lessons went well. He stayed with some seventh years without really knowing what to do. Some had tried to speak with him but they clearly weren’t in the idea of including him to their group. Even Gregorovitch who could have been an ally had stayed behind, saying just what was strictly necessary. What they had studied in class wasn't really that difficult but the foreign language posed some problems.

That is why he was already tired when he followed the rest of the seventh years to the refectory for lunch. It wasn't like in Hogwarts, with four long tables. Here, there was many of them, round. It was how it was possible to notice every different group.

Albus didn’t really know where to go – belonging nowhere – when he heard a voice calling him:

“Hey! Dumbledore! You want to come eating with us?” Grindelwald asked.

His smile seemed to be sincere but Albus still perceived something else behind it. He couldn’t say one but there was something. It was as if only his mouth was smiling, not his eyes. He hesitated for a few seconds: was it really a good idea to part himself from the seventh year group? Wouldn’t it be boring to be with fifth years? Yet, it was probably the best thing to do if he wanted some social interactions quickly.

But when he would have given a positive answer, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No need to invite him, Grindelwald. He stays with us… After all, he is a seventh-year. And you aren't last time I checked."

It was Gregorovitch who had decided to step in. His expression was neutral, at the opposite of Grindelwald’s one which was now cold and almost antagonistic toward the newcomer. Gregorovitch’s problem’s with him was maybe just that they didn’t get on with each other.

“Gregorovitch… Isn’t Headmaster Krall encouraging interaction between students of different years? And Kovalevski doesn’t seem to have a problem with this, and stay with us…”

"True, but I'm sure Dumbledore has better tastes in the matter of company than Kovalevski. Now, if you would excuse us…”

And on this, he dragged Albus away who was too undecided to protest about it. He saw Grindelwald stood there for a few seconds before turning around and walking away. But not before giving them a displeased glare.

“I told you not to involve yourself more than necessary with him. Did you listen to me?”

“He doesn’t seem really threatening and had even been quite welcoming with me.”

“I will not warn you – nor save you – again, Dumbledore: don’t throw yourself into the lion’s mouth. Given how he is looking at you, you will get there fast enough, anyway.”

∞

It had been a few days since his arrival in Durmstrang and everything was going fine, in general. The courses weren't that difficult except maybe the Dark Arts. However, it was more a matter of perspective about the understanding of the lesson in itself than a real problem. He hadn't grown closed with any student except his roommate – and maybe Gregorovitch. But the latter was more trying to prevent him from entering Grindelwald little court. The blond boy was a true queen bee here, Albus could see it.

Yet, he could understand why: the fifth year had an aura that drew everyone to him. It was subtle, but it was here. But it wasn’t an aggressive attraction, Grindelwald had a smile for everyone and the one honoured by it were almost beaming, every time.

It was late and he had stayed a lot of time in the library. He needed it as much as it reassured him. The library had always been his domain. And it was as well-stocked as the Hogwarts’ one. The only problem was that it was written in old German for some of them and the translation wasn’t easy.

He was slowly coming back to his bedroom, the sun was setting and the air was fresh. Suddenly, he heard some screeches. He stopped and looked around him. When he found nothing, he began to walk again but the sound rang out again, louder. He went on the grass and looked near the trees. Intrigued, he searched for its origin.

And it was in a simple bush, that he found a little creature.

 

“What is it?” Grindelwald asked.

He had raised his head from his textbook which announced something about Magic History. It was an English book and Albus was going to ask why he had a book written by Bathilda Bagshot to study this class when the tiny nestling chirped again. He was probably hungry but Albus didn’t know what to give it. It was probably not eating the same thing as his owl, for sure.

“I found it outside… It was alone and there was no nest visible so… I thought that bringing him here was a good idea…”

“You already have an animal, you will not be allowed to have another one… Especially if it's some wild bird.”

Albus looked for a second at the poor little thing. If he took it back outside, it would die, it was a certitude. And he felt strangely protective of it as if it was something important he needed to keep safe. That is why he proposed after a moment of silence:

“I could keep it here until it would be able to take care of itself… It could be… a secret?”

It wasn’t his habit to break the rules. He had been a prefect after all, and he would have been a Head Boy if everything hadn't happened. But here, it was an exceptional circumstance so he told himself that it was a good solution.

He just needed to have Grindelwald’s complicity, now. The latter stood up and sat next to him on the bed, the bird between them. He was so close that Albus could notice his blond eyelashes. The light was caught in them and Albus couldn’t help to stare at it. Suddenly, his lips felt dry and he had no choice but to wet them, his tongue quickly passing over. Grindelwald caught the movement but didn’t say anything. He simply came even more closed and whispered:

“Oh my my… So you are quite of a delinquent, in the end, Albus Dumbledore…"

Albus had the impression that the eyes of the other wizard were trying to hypnotise him but he found himself eager to follow this lure. And he would have probably done something he would have regret if the nestling hadn't screeched again. He moved backward abruptly and stumbled:

“We can’t let it die…”

“And why not? It is just an animal after all.”

“There is no need for cruelty when we can avoiding it.”

“If you say so…”

“Are you going to denounce me?”

Grindelwald laid down on his bed and looked at the bird. He tried to touch it, but it was too frightened and tried to pinch him. A knowing smile illuminated his face and he declared:

“It depends… what would I gain from this deal, huh?”

Albus cogitated for a minute, then, he remembered Grindelwald’s multiple books written by the old Bathilda. He didn’t really think about it and proposed:

“I could get you a signed book from Bathilda Bagshot. I may have understood that you like them very much, right?”

“How would you do that?” The blond boy asked, seeming curious.

“I know her, she is my neighbour, in Godric’s Hollow.”

And at these words, Grindelwald chuckled. It took Albus by surprise. What was so funny about his proposition?

“So you know the old Bathy? What a coincidence! She is my great-aunt. It’s why I have all of her books. They are really boring, but every time I see her, she offers me one and she always asks what I thought about it. That’s why I read them. Not for my pleasure.”

This was a surprise and Albus didn’t know how to answer. He had no other idea to help his case.

“So? You are going to denounce me?”

“No, of course not. It’s more exciting to hide something so scandalous, don’t you think?” He laughed and winked at Albus.

The young man couldn’t help himself and blushed.

“Thank you…”

“Bah… It’s not that much… But good luck to feed it. Pretty sure it eats pre-chewed maggots or something like this…”

 

It was only when he went to bed, that Albus understood he had made a mistake: by revealing his link with Bathilda – Grindelwald’s great-aunt – he had opened the door of his British life and the ugly secrets which were in it. Now he had no choice but to pray for Grindelwald’s lack of curiosity.

∞

It was Sunday afternoon when he chose to go to the infirmary. He had tried to avoid it for the longest time but now, he couldn't do anything about it. He hadn't drunk any of the vials but he needed them. He was going to give them back to the nurse: it would be proof of his commitment to his treatment.

Nobody needed to know that he had thrown the potion to waste every evening. He didn’t need to doze, in general. Having his mind clear was a necessity. Even if what had said Gregorovitch to him when he had arrived seemed to be greatly exaggerated, he still was in a foreign territory, without a real friend. Grindelwald could maybe be one, the time would tell, but for now…

Nurse Crane was a quite tall woman, given she was of Albus’ height. She had a strong constitution and had probably no problem to held unconscious students in her arms if needed. When she saw him, a polite smile appeared on her face.

“Mister Dumbledore, it’s a pleasure for me to finally meet you. Still, you should have come sooner. I like to see my patient in flesh and bones.”

“Sorry, Miss… This first week was a lot and I didn’t manage to find a little time to meet you.”

“If you say so…” She wasn’t convinced, Albus could see it. Either way, she continued to speak: "Well, how have you been, this week? Did anything noticeable happen? The report of your teachers shows nothing to worry about…”

“No, everything went fine on this aspect.”

“No unwanted urge?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Did you take some physical interest in your fellow-schoolmate? Did you feel the urge to touch them?”

For a brief moment, Albus remembered when Grindelwald had come on his bed, so close to him. But he shook his head and said:

“No, no. Nothing.”

“To touch yourself while thinking about them?”

“No!” Albus answered, mortified. Why did she have to say things like this?

"Are you certain about this? I know you are ashamed of your condition – as you should be: it's one of the ways to prevent you to succumb – but I am here to help you. You have to be honest with me."

Albus couldn’t help to think that in this case, _she_ was the only with that humiliated him. Not what he could have done or what he could be. But he shut down his anger – as he was always doing it since the beginning of all his problems – and said instead:

“I am. I didn’t. I buried myself in the work.”

She seemed pretty pleased by his explanation and her smile felt more sincere.

“Yes, it is not a bad idea. Canalising your energy in something productive can do good. But don’t try to lie to me, Mister Dumbledore. I would know.”

“I wouldn’t dare, I want to go better.”

If there was one thing Albus Dumbledore could do, it was saying what everyone around wanted to hear. That is why the wake had been so brutal after what had happened with Elphias. It was an example for them that nobody was perfect but the backlash had been even worst because of this.

"And you will, my boy. If you follow my instruction. Did you take your remedy?"

“Yes.”

He took from his pocket the vials and give them to her. When she had them in hand, she went to one of the cupboards. When she came back she handed him new ones, full.

“Did you feel secondary effects?”

It had been a good idea to look at its composition before throwing the potion away. Now, he knew what he could say as a lie.

“I feel a bit tired after I drink it, but it is maybe just because I am a bit stressed by this new environment.”

“Hum… It can’t be a bad thing. If you are tired, your urges will be less important.”

_And my will and attention weaker_ , but he didn’t tell her. _If I stay low the entire year, it will be good. And after this… After this, I don’t know but I will leave. Maybe I will go to the United States where no one knows me?_ Everything was so complicated and thinking about what had happened made him sick. In a way, he felt so much anger but on the other hand, he had the impression that he could blame nobody but himself. Being lost between both was the worst.

Yet something was certain: he didn't like Nurse Crane and would be careful to have minimal interaction with her. Did she really think that making him sleep would somehow change?

“Your situation is not a fatality, I assure you. It’s going to get better, don’t worry.”

"Thank you," Albus said with a hollow voice. "I will do my best to follow your instructions."

"You are a good boy, Dumbledore. I'm sure you will do. If you have any problems with the treatment, if something happens, don't think about it twice. Come to me and I will help you."

“Thank you,” he repeated, trying to sound convincing.

He didn’t want to stay here, he wanted to leave. That’s why he said goodbye, the more politely he could and flee from the nurse to go to the opposite part of the room, far away from her.

But when he was going to reach the door, the latter opened before him. It revealed a handsome young man he knew well: Grindelwald. He seemed surprised to find him here and said:

“Dumbledore! I didn’t think I would find you here!”

For a second, Albus was too startled to answer anything. He finally resumed his words while the blond boy was looking at him, with what he interpreted as worry.

“Hum… I wanted to know if Nurse Crane had something to help me to sleep.”

“Really? You didn’t seem to have any problems to drop off every evening…”

“How would you know? You don't look at me all night, Grindelwald, don’t you?”

Barely had he pronounced these words that Albus bit his tongue: he shouldn't have said that especially so close to the Nurse. Fortunately, nobody seemed to mind, especially Grindelwald who just answered:

“You are an interesting one, but not that interesting!”

“And you, what are you doing here?”

"I have headaches sometimes and the nurse tries to cure them. Between you and me, it doesn't work. She is quite skilled in healing spells but in position? She is totally useless, in my opinion…"

“So why do you keep coming?”

“Because she likes me and she sometimes gives me sweets. It’s enough to buy me, you know?”

Grindelwald winked and Albus chuckled:

“I will keep that in mind for the next time the nestling does something bad…”

“Ah! No way! If this creature claws again my books, I will roast it and eat it, mark my words!”

“I will never let you do this! Such a cruel boy, you are…”

“Instead of whining over my affection for this bird, you should find it a name, given you are probably going to keep it for some time.”

And with this, he went to Nurse Crane. But what he had said stayed in Albus’ mind. A name for the little one? It was a good idea. Now, he just needed to find one.

∞

_Albus,_

_I'm glad to learn that your arrival in Durmstrang went well. I hope you have followed our advice and be discreet. Study hard. Don't do any more reproved things. Listen to your teachers. If you don't forget about these three rules, everything should be fine._

_Send regularly of your news. Ariana says she misses you._

_Mother_

Albus had hoped for some news about Hogwarts. Of course, he had none.

Who could have talked about the school without mentioning the scandal involving the golden boy and his former best friend? Nobody wanted to remember. Especially his mother.

Albus wanted to cry but he hadn't managed to do it for months now. He had stopped when he had understood that tears didn't change anything. And he was a man, now anyway. He couldn't be weak. He had to be manly and crying was the weapon of women. It was, at least, what the boys were saying in Hogwarts.

He looked up from the letter and his eyes fell on Gellert Grindelwald. There was something different about him. Albus hadn't known him for a long time, almost two weeks. Yet, he didn't change the fact that he was a particularity in himself. A teenager of fifteen who had eyes which were so much older. Albus knew he was brilliant but even him was attracted by him – only his mind, he continued to tell himself.

Probably noticing that he was observed, Grindelwald let go of his reading. Fawkes – the name he had found for the little bird – was twittering in his cage.

“What do you want?”

“What are you reading?”

“The tale of the Three Brothers.”

“The British one?”

"Yes. But it's a Hungarian version. Do you have an English one, Albus? I have checked my Great-Aunt's once, but I didn't have one for myself."

It was always Grindelwald who was going on his bed, never the opposite. Albus didn't dare to do it. For multiple reasons. But the blond one had no problem to do so. And he had been the one to ask him to call him by his first name – Gellert. He had to admit it, Albus had eagerly agreed.

“Maybe at home, but not here. It’s a story for children, after all.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, of course. My mother told it to me when I was one.”

“Then you are a fool.”

Before Albus could answer something, Gellert put his book aside and pull something from his pocket:

“Cigarette?”

Albus declined quickly. Gellert had a little smile then when to the window and opened it. It was probably his former prefect position that made him point out:

“Isn’t it forbidden? Where did you find them?”

“I have my ways…”

“You are a little young to smoke, aren’t you?”

“You are a little young to be a killjoy, aren’t you?” Gellert replied with a little smirk. “But you know, you should try, it’s fun.”

“And how is it fun? Last time I tried, I coughed for minutes!”

“Ah! So you tried! But, it’s not what I like in smoking… It’s this.”

He took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled way more smoke than he should have with just one puff. The next moment, images appeared on the makeshift screen. It was the illustrations from Gellert’s book.

“How are you doing this?” Albus asked, surprised.

“It’s a little trick I learnt this summer, in some dark alley, in Magical Vienna. An odd old man taught it to me, he said that it would impress the ladies!"

“And does it work?”

“Don’t know, I never felt the need to try in front of them…”

A little voice in Albus’ mind suddenly whispered: _yet, he feels the need to do it in front of you…_ Embarrassed by his own treacherous thoughts, he replied:

“Well… I’m sure it would work. It reminds me of this thing… the cinematograph.”

“The muggle invention? Did you ever watch one of its representation?”

“Yes… Once, in London. It was not that incredible but every Muggle there was truly impressed.”

“Is it really surprising coming from Muggles?”

Albus didn’t answer but internally agreed. Muggles seemed so simple most of the time, their world dull. And because of this, because they were considered almost as children by the Ministry, their crimes against Wizards went unpunished. As it had happened for his sister. But the moment it was the opposite… But Albus didn’t say anything because he didn’t really know Gellert’s opinion on them and in Great Britain, his was rather controversial.

“I thought Durmstrang would be harder, you know?” Albus said while he was looking at the images in the smoke – Gellert was replicating the pictures from the book, the story of the three brothers. “There was a lot of rumours, back in Britain… Durmstrang, the Institute for future dark wizards… Only the bad seeds go there. That’s what they said in Hogwarts.”

“Guess you are one, now…”

“And when I arrived, there was Gregorovitch and…”

"Gregorovitch… What a loser! What did he say? That I was a bad frequentation?”

“How do you know he would warn me about you?”

“Because he hates me since he met me. He was the Teachers’ pet before my arrival and, I guess I kind of steal his place. Not my fault if I’m better than him.”

“You? You are the Teachers’ pet? You seem more like the rebellious type.”

“I know to choose my fight. Do you?”

For a second, Albus came back to the moment he had had to choose between letting Elphias lie or fighting for the truth. This day, he had chosen to be some kind of martyr. But was it really a good choice? It was still haunting him, even if he tried to not think about it. Because it was too late. 

“Maybe… I don’t know. Nothing is easy, in my life.”

“It’s what makes it interesting, don’t you think?”

“You say that because your only problem is to get caught with cigarettes.”

Gellert didn’t answer anything. He continued to produce pretty pictures. And Albus looked at them distractedly until he realised that it wasn’t the tale anymore. The three brothers had been replaced by a boy with golden curls who had the cloak on his shoulders, the wand in his hand and the ring at his finger. Albus finally understood: Gellert was showing him why he was so interested in this story for children. He truly believed in it and, probably, desired the precious artifacts. 

“What do you want? To be the Master of Death? What would you do with this power? Conquer the world?”

“And you, what would you do with the Hallows?”

“I don’t know…” Albus whispered.

It was a lie of course. There was so much he would be able to do if he had this power. Months ago, he would have said something like: curing his sister's illness or help people in general. He would have said that not really because it was what he wanted but because it was what people were waiting.

Today, if he was honest with himself, if he had the power to do everything he wanted, he would let his feelings go.

He would make them pay for what they have done to him.

Hearing this, Gellert had an impish laugh and he felt himself blush, his inside slowly melting at the charming sound.

“Oh my… You really are a bad liar, Albus Dumbledore.”

∞

It was almost sleeping hour when he saw the ghost for the first time. He came from the Headmaster’s office who wanted to know about his impression and his progress. He had done his best to please him but it was every time almost unbearable. He was eager to join his bed – and his talk with Gellert, as they were doing as much as they could.

And suddenly, he saw a boy with brown hair who was levitating above the floor. He was a ghost, Albus had seen enough of them in Hogwarts to recognise it. He knew he had to make an effort. If he was some kind of Peeves, better have him on his side. But the ghost looked more desperate than anything. That is why Albus asked in a nice tone to gain his trust:  

“What’s your name?”

“It’s you…”

The ghost turned his head in his direction and seemed even more distressed as if Albus was the origin of his misfortune.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s you… you are the one he is with now? You are the one he wants.”

The boy seemed so distressed that he didn’t seem to mind him anymore. He was holding his head in his hands.

“No, no, no… I shouldn’t say that. I shouldn’t. He is a good person. He wouldn’t do anything bad to me. I was just so depressed…”

Suddenly, Albus understood who was the ghost in front of him was: Gellert’s former roommate. The one who had killed himself by jumping out of a window, last year. The students didn't really talk about it, but he had heard some scratches of information.

“I’m not a liability! I swear, I’m not! It’s not my fault if I love you!” The dead boy continued to weep.

And before Albus could reach to him, the ghost disappeared. The British wizard was dumbstruck, frozen by the situation. What had he just witnessed?

“Albus?”

The British wizard turned around and his eyes fell on Gellert. What was he doing outside at this hour, Albus couldn't tell, but he still was in his uniform. For a second he wanted to ask him where he was but more important subjects were in his mind. The first one being the ghost of the boy. There was something which made him really uncomfortable in the whole affair, yet he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I…”

“You saw him, didn’t you?”

“Your… your former roommate?”

“Yes, it was him. Antonio was a sweet boy, but unfortunately, he had never been very stable… I have tried to help him as much as I could but…”

“It is not your fault. Don’t put this on your own shoulders.” Albus answered by automatic reflex. He didn’t want Gellert to feel bad.

“I lied to you, you know…” The latter finally said.

“I beg your pardon?”

“If Gregorovitch hates me as much, it’s not really because I’m better than him. In reality, it is because he was close to Antonio and he considers I'm responsible for his death."

“But why would he think this?”

“In his opinion, I didn’t do enough for Antonio. I was his roommate but I hadn’t been present for him when he really needed it, and it came to this tragedy.”

“But it is not your fault!” Albus protested in all honesty. “It is unfair to blame you for this.”

“I dislike Gregorovitch, it is true. But I can’t hold a grudge against him about this. I think he feels a lot of guilt about the whole situation and he tries to cope as he can. It is unfair but it can be understood."

Albus looked at him with kind eyes. Gregorovitch shouldn’t treat the other boy like this. He felt the need to hug the blond. Yet, if he was honest with himself, it was not just because of the situation. It was how he felt in general. But now, he couldn’t let himself use the tragic situation for his own gains.

“I am really sorry. It must have been hard.”

Gellert gave him a little smile and turned his head to the window. The light of the moon was reflecting strangely on his features, making him as angelic as demonic. It was really peculiar, a materialisation of his mismatched eyes.

“It is the past now, Albus. I am not going to let myself devour by some shadows. I will master them.”

∞

It has been almost one month since he had met Albus Dumbledore, but a thing was certain: he wanted him. He had visions about them, visions of glory, blood and death. He just needed to find the right way to put him under his hold. Durmstrang was a hell of its own, but for the moment, Albus hadn’t really experimented it. It was all thanks to Gellert who had clearly sent the message he was his.

And no one wanted to make the king angry. Even Gregorovitch.

But it was time to verify something. He had sent a letter to his great-aunt. Bathilda had always liked him. He hadn’t managed to learn why Albus had been expelled – because it was what had happened – but the old woman had said it would be better for him not to come close to the British. She hadn’t wanted to tell him more – probably still having affection for Albus, no matter what he had done.

Yet, since this moment, Gellert had only wanted one thing: breaking through Krall' office and steal his new "friend" school record. He was sure that he would find enough to blackmail him, in order to make him fall. But, he had to admit it, he was still a little surprised, except the bird episode, Albus hadn’t the temperament of a delinquent.

And the presence of his new roommate was also the reason to stop his usual nocturnal activities. Hopefully, it would come back quickly. And with a new powerful lackey. Gellert didn't know what he would do with Dumbledore. The young man was intelligent and talented but his apparent lack of darkness was maybe only making him good at following his orders.

That is why he had planned everything for this night. Usually, Albus was either eating alone or with Gregorovitch – and the other seventh years – or with him. Today, he had insisted to have Albus just next to him. It had been way easier to put the potion in his drink.

Gellert didn’t know why the other was taking this medication but he was sure of two things: Albus didn’t have any problem to sleep and he didn’t drink the potion. So why, each week, did he go to the infirmary when he clearly didn’t want to? Another strange thing about the newcomer.

Either way, the potion was really effective because Albus was now sleeping soundlessly on the opposite side of the room. He wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night. With a satisfied smirk, Gellert got up and put his clothes on. Fawkes looked at him from his place in the little cage but made no sound. He hadn’t grown since Albus had taken him in, yet he seemed healthy.

It was finally last year that he had managed to break into the Headmaster's office. It had taken time to put down the defenses without being taken or noticed. Gellert was maybe Krall's favourite but he was sure that it wouldn’t be enough if he was to be found there.

After about fifteen minutes of efforts, he made his way in the office. It was now time to take a look in the files. He knew where to search because he had already rummaged through the nasty secrets of his _friends_. His wand between his teeth, he began to browse the documents.

Finally, his eyes fell over the right name: _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_. _A lot of names for one man_ , Gellert thought with amusement. And then, he began to read.

∞

_Aberforth,_

_I guess you are not interested in having some news about me and you will be even unhappy to receive a letter from me, but please, take time to answer me. I would like some news from Hogwarts and from Godric’s Hollow. Mother doesn’t seem eager to give some to me and you are my only hope about this._

_I know it had never really worked between us – and now, it is even worse. But I’m still your brother and I will always be._

_Affectionally,_

_Albus_

∞

Albus had had a good day, this Friday. His lessons were going well and he was slowly adapting to Durmstrang. When he entered his bedroom, he was going to take care of Fawkes when he found Gellert lying on his bed. He would have made a reflexion about not putting his boots on the sheets when he saw what the blond boy had in hands, he froze.

Gellert looked up from the file. He had a sweet smile on his face. Perfectly innocent. And yet, Albus felt a shiver coursing along his spin. From there, he knew it was going to go down.

“Did you know that they had detailed your entire case in this little thing? Almost your entire life is compiled there. In particular the most interesting parts of it. And even if I’m fairly impressed by your results, it is not what I’m talking about.”

"Gellert, I can explain you everything…" He stumbled, losing his capacity to think clearly.

“Oh, I’m sure you can, but between you and me, you are a bad liar.”

There was a moment of silence when Albus tried to come up with a defense but he didn't find anything. He felt as in a dream. No, a nightmare.

“Who could have said that the former prefect and star student of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was a sodomite, hum? I’m sure they were as surprised as I was. I understand now why Great-Aunt Bathy didn’t want to speak about it clearly. A respectable lady like her… Guess she had found your ways unnatural but had still enough affection for you to not disclose me anything.”

“How did you put your hands on my school record? It should have been confidential.” Albus asked with a little voice.

What Gellert was saying was hurting him so much. It was like he knew exactly where to place his blows. Albus tried to search in the blond boy’s expression something sympathetic but find nothing. There was only a smug content about the whole thing. How was it possible? He seemed so different from the young man who was stealing sweets in the infirmary. And yet, when he thought about it more in depts, he began to notice some weird elements about the other’s behaviour.

But now, it was too late.

“I stole it, obviously. Dumbledore, Durmstrang is my territory. You couldn’t keep your secret forever. From me, at least. Because you know, I’m not that cruel. If your nature was to be revealed you would have so much problem, I guess… It would be a true shame. You are so talented after all. And it’s because I really like you, despite your vice, that I would be happy to keep my mouth shut. At a cost, of course.”

Gellert was going to blackmail him. Of course, he was.

“I thought you were my friend…”

"Oh… Given how you were looking at me sometimes, I understand now that you didn't want me as your friend. More like your _good_ friend. It’s disgusting, but I guess you can’t help yourself, right? Like you did to your little friend? A pity really.”

The words humiliated him so much. He wanted to curl into himself and disappear. Because it was true: he had daydreamed about Gellert’s golden locks and long lashes. But who wouldn't have? The boy was charming everyone on his way. It wasn't fair to ask him to resist something so tantalizing. But now, Albus had no choice but to play along.

If the reason why he was now in Durmstrang came to the public, it would be his end. Without return.

“What do you want from me? I have nothing. I’m no one anymore.”

Albus felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Another time again, he was feeling despair in his heart. Because of Gellert’s betrayal, because he should have known better. Because even when he was saying so venomous things, Albus couldn’t help to think that these words were coming from the prettiest lips he had ever lay his eyes upon.

Gellert’s smirk was like a dagger which went through his heart.

“Oh, my dear Albus, don’t worry… I have already a lot of uses for you in mind…”

Gregorovitch had been right from the beginning: Gellert Grindelwald was Lucifer incarnated, a demon in an angel’s body.


	2. Demon's Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here we go for the part II, I hope you will like it!  
> I had thought about this story and there will probably have a fourth part.  
> Anyway... I don't have a lot to say, except that there probably will not have any update next week because of my exams.  
> Ah and if you hadn't noticed it, I have updated the tag (I added dub-con) and the rating (it's now in explicit). You know what you are getting into.
> 
> As usual, sorry for the spelling mistakes.
> 
> Goog reading!

It was almost midnight when Gellert led him outside, in the forest. They hadn’t had problems to sneak out of the building. “I try to regularly steal the planning of the shifts, you know?” Gellert had told him. The forest which circled Durmstrang reminded Albus of the Forbidden Forest. A colder Forbidden Forest. They weren’t that far from the end of November but even if the snow of the former week had melted, the winter weather wasn’t that far. And yet, at this instant, Gellert only wear a thin shirt – when he was usually wearing clothes adapted to the temperature.

Albus didn't understand Gellert sometimes. No. Most of the time. He had thought he knew him. But it seemed that it was just an illusion. And now, Albus was stuck with him. Stuck with the cruelest and most handsome boy he had ever met. The most brilliant too. Why did he have to find his secret? Why did he have to take so much pleasure in hurting Albus? Sometimes, he had the impression to be a canary between a cat’s paws.

“Where are we going?”

Gellert took his hand and led him further in the dark woods. He gave him a smirk who announced no good.

“We are going to my favourite place. It’s where I practice my ritual to amplify my Seer gifts. In general, I’m doing it alone, but I would like you to be here. And I’m sure you will like it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh! You didn’t know? I’m a Seer, Dumbledore. I can See the Future. Your Fate. And what is better than a full moon to practice a ritual in order to make me See more?”

Albus let out a disbelief laugh. He had never really believed in prophecies and other inanities. He had just taken Divination for one year in Hogwarts. Yet, his reaction didn’t amuse Gellert who hissed:

“You don’t have faith in my words?”

"Y-yes… Of course, I do," Albus mumbled while looking at the ground.

It was fortunate that they were lightening the path with a _Lumos_. Without it, they would probably have stumbled on the roots. It was definitively similar to the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't come here a lot – he was always respectful of the rules. And there he was. He had really come so far.

Before, he would have affirmed that he was missing his former life, but in reality, he missed his naivety, his certainty that if he pleased everyone around, it would be okay. Yes, in a way, it was his innocent belief in the fairness of the law that had been crushed. And that was what hurt the most.

“Bah! It doesn’t matter. You will see for yourself.”

They arrived after some time in a clearing. Fortunately, they hadn't met a terrible creature or something similar. Not that he didn't believe in their capacity to crush any opponent. He had never really seen Gellert's abilities in magic but everyone was swearing he was the most powerful student of the Institute. A little genius in the Dark Arts. His specialty in this subject didn't surprise Albus. 

The Austrian boy led him closer to an altar made of a big rock which looked like some sort of menhir, laying on the floor. He had seen some similar stone in Ireland when he had traveled there before his father had been sent to Azkaban.

Yet, what really caught his attention was the moving creature, which was bound by strong ropes, on it.

“What is it?”

“A goat, Albus. A goat. A nice soul caught it just for us…”

“I know this. It’s not what I’m talking about… what are we going to do with it?”

He had already a pretty clear idea about what was going to happen but he needed to hear it to really understand it. _What kind of monster is Gellert Grindelwald_? When he turned his head, he saw the blond boy’s face illuminated by the moon and couldn’t help himself to think: _He is a handsome one for sure_. Albus knew that against all odds, he had fallen for this horrifying young man who was blackmailing him. And Gellert's general behaviour didn't help the whole thing. He wanted to slap himself: how could he be so stupid? If the other one found out that he wasn't only feeling a physical attraction, it would be his end, without a doubt.

Fortunately, Gellert was more interested in exposition his evil plans than thinking about Albus’s possible twisted romantic feelings for him. And it was better like that.

“You are not stupid, Dumbledore, you must have a little idea…”

He took from his little bag a bowl with runes drawn on it and a long and black knife with the same symbols. He put the latter in the older boy hands and pushed him in front of the goat. He had a sick smirk on his face, a distortion of his usual charming smile.

"Here. I need you to sacrifice it, my dear. Prove to me that you are determined enough to protect your dirty secret from the rest of the school.”

The goats, they reminded him of Aberforth. It was as if he was gutting his brother in a way. He blinked and for a moment, he saw him instead of the goat. It made him want to vomit. However, the other one hadn't these kinds of considerations. Gellert's breath tickled his ear. The blond boy was probably standing on tip-toe to reach it. It would have almost been cute if they weren’t doing this and if Gellert hadn’t whispered:

“What are you waiting for, Albus? Do you feel bad for this animal? Hop, hop, hop! We don’t have time to waste.”

“I can’t-” He stumbled. “Don’t make me do it, please.”

“Yes, you can and you will. It’s just a beast, it’s your inferior in almost every way. Sacrificing it for power is totally acceptable.”

Gellert’s arms encircled him and he put his own hands on his. He guided him just above the goat’s belly who was panicking, terrorised by the whole situation, as it should be.

“Do it. Do it and I will give you a treat. Good boys must be rewarded, don't you think?"

And on this, he put off the pressure he had brought on the other's arms. He stood there, just hugging Albus from behind, waiting for him to make his decision. Gellert’s words were ringing in his ears. What would he give him if he killed the goat? His imagination found that so alluring. And, after all, it would be sacrificed anyway. It was a week justification but it was enough for him. When Gellert understood that the other was ready, he instructed:

“Make a lateral cut there, my dear Albus. Yes, it’s great. Now, put your hands into it. No, keep your knife. You will need it. Now, find its heart and cut it. There, there. Cut. Cut it.”

Albus felt hypnotised by his task. He had so much power between his hands. He had the right of life and death over this goat. He didn’t care about the noises of pain it produced or the fact that Aberforth sometimes replaced it in his mind. He was just listening to Gellert’s voice and everything was fine.

“Well done. Pull it from the corpse now.”

That was it. He had the heart of a goat between his hands. He had helped to sacrifice a goat for a dark ritual. It was horrifying, there were blood and guts on him, and yet…

Gellert didn’t waste time, he took the heart from his hands and pressed it above a bowl to fill it with blood. Then he put it on a peculiar place on the altar, the moon was fully reflecting in it. The Seer began to mumble words he didn’t understand. The blood was now glowing, becoming silvery. Gellert continued his litany. Albus was fascinated by the whole thing. He didn’t care anymore about the blood on his face or the entrails of the animal.

He could only see Gellert. From behind, his blond curls seemed almost white, the moon so much brighter than before. Finally, a beam of the moon fell on the bowl filled with blood and under Albus' horrified and fascinated eyes, Gellert drank it.

It didn’t last long but he didn’t want to know its taste. The Seer didn't seem to mind. His mismatched eyes rolled into their orbit and finally, he fell on the forest floor.

Albus ran to him. When he was kneeling beside him, he stopped. For a moment, Albus looked at Gellert’s unconscious body. He could kill him, right now. He could abridge his life and probably do some good to the world. But it wasn’t what he wanted to do.

What he wanted to do was to put his hand under the shirt of his roommate, the alabaster skin so tantalising with the splashes of blood. Albus could see a pendant with the Hallows’ sign around his neck, something he had always on him. Why should he care about the fate of a world which had persecuted him, anyway? And yet… he thought about his little sister who had been anything but sweet, even when he had been nasty with her and…

In the end, he didn't have to make a choice.

Gellert opened his eyes and grabbed Albus’ collar. Again, they were so close that he had problems to focus on something else that the blond boy's eyes, cheeks and… lips. Gellert probably noticed it because before he could ask anything, the younger grabbed his chin. Their lips met and Albus melt into the kiss, flashbacks of his shameful fantasy – he had minutes ago – where he would have taken the handsome boy on the altar, between the animal's gut and the blood on his mind. It was way more intense than what he had already experienced – especially with the taste of blood. His latest kiss had been with Elphias… and everyone knew how it had finished.

That is why maybe, naturally, he was the one who forced Gellert’s mouth opened, his tongue sneaking into it, despite the blood. The blond boy tried to fight against it and when Albus refused to submit, he played a vicious card. He bit the other’s tongue as hard as he could. Albus yelped and landed on his buttocks while Gellert was looking at him curiously.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“I don’t know… you… so… I… I just wanted to make it good…”

“What? Do you think I’m that bad at this that I need your lead, my dear? You are breaking my heart. Do you think that I should go train myself with some ladies? Pretty sure that this girl in sixth year would accept.”

“No! Don’t… Hum…”

He didn’t know why he had protested: Gellert could do whatever he wanted, after all. He could kiss and even sleep with every ladies he met. He had no words in this. Albus opened his mouth then shut it. There was an insidious question that had appeared in his mind. Was there a possibility for Gellert to be…

“What are you afraid of? Speak to me.”

“Are you… like me?”

Gellert looked at him for a few seconds, until Albus felt his cheeks burning. He was so stupid: of course, someone like the brilliant and handsome Gellert Grindelwald couldn't be attracted by men. And certainly not by some shameful boy like Albus. A dirty and guilty young man. Enough people had told him so.  

“Like you? A sodomite you mean? Because I kissed you? My dear, dear Albus, you are so naive… No, I just like to torment you, it’s really different. But I must admit it. You are quite a look with all this blood. I like it.”

And then, he licked a stain of almost dried blood on his cheek before pecking him on the lips.

∞

Albus thought he had managed to flee Gellert. After the bloody ritual – and the kiss and everything else – he had tried to leave his place by the blond boy’s side. And surprisingly, the latter had let him alone. But it seemed that his peaceable time had come to an end.

When Gellert opened the door of their room, he had a huge smile on his face. It was always the sign that something bad had happened or was going to happen. Before, this smile had just given to Albus a warm joy in his heart. Now, it was different, it gave him anxiety but, also a sick desire to know what was going on. A morbid curiosity.

Gellert looked at him and asked:

“What are you doing?”

“I’m reading,” Albus simply answered. He tried to keep a calm tone.

Before he could do anything, the younger wizard came to him and slipped between his arms, climbing on his lap. Albus tensed and bit the inside of his mouth while Gellert was taking place without regards for his authorisation. When he deemed his position comfortable enough – which meant his buttocks ideally placed on his crotch, because _why not?_ \-  he settled his head just under Albus' chin and said as if he was an innocent child:

“Great. Read it to me, aloud.”

When he noticed that Albus was still frozen, he turned over, his face so close to the older boy's one that the latter could notice the strange shape of the white eye's pupil. Probably a mark of his Seer's statue but Albus couldn't ask. This breath was caught in his throat. And the fact that Gellert's tight was between his legs wasn’t the only reason. He couldn’t help to ask himself if Grindelwald was aware of what he was doing. Probably. He was always making him uncomfortable on purpose.

“What? You don’t want to do it?” The blond one pouted.

Albus gathered his thoughts and articulated:

“Do you really have to be all over me like that?”

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with touching me the other day,” Gellert smirked, just a shy away to make their lips meet. “Why? Do I make you uncomfortable? Do I make you _hard_ , Dumbledore?”

Gellert moved purposefully his tight to grind it against him. Albus didn’t wait, he grabbed the other one leg to immobilize it. Gellert laughed at his reaction as if the whole situation was _comical_.

“Of course not! Stop this, Gellert!”

In response, he huddled against him. Wasn’t Grindelwald tired to humiliate him? Yet, for an instant, Albus thought that the young one’s hand was going to go way too down to be decent. It didn't. The red-haired one felt suddenly ashamed to think about this.

Instead, Gellert giggled:

“Why? Don’t you like that? You know, I could go to Krall. _Headmaster, Dumbledore tried to touch me in an improper way!_ ” He continued with a falsetto voice. His angelic face became even more demonic. "As your dear Elphias did, right? Tell me… What did he do?"

Gellert irises had this capacity to hypnotise him. He felt himself falling. He didn’t want to speak about the past. Especially to someone who would use it against him. And yet, the words wanted to come out of his mouth, they crushed against his clenched teeth.

“Tell me, Albus. You will feel better when you will have accepted it…” Gellert encouraged him with a sweet voice as if he was trying to plunge Albus in some hot honey. "Tell me, Albus. Tell me your truth. It's your time to shine…"

“He… he said I had forced him…”

“I already know that, my dear… It’s not what I want…”

Albus closed his eyes while Gellert combed his long and bright hair with his fingers. It was so peaceful that he wanted to sleep. And it was the moment when the words finally managed to escape…

“Elphias was my best friend. When he discovered that I preferred boys, he said nothing. He kept it secret. He had always been interested in the ladies, always trying to catch their attention. That’s why I was so surprised when he asked me if he could try to kiss me… He told me that it was just a way to… to train… for the moment when a girl would accept him. In the beginning, I was reticent… I mean, I thought that it would break our friendship… And I was right in a way. If I had known what would happen…"

“Shush… Focus, Albus… Don’t pity yourself. Continue…”

“You know, he was in love with this girl… this Hufflepuff… she was pretty sure but so stupid… And when he confessed to her, she rejected him… He was so sad this evening and I wanted to do something for him so I tried to comfort him. I don’t know how it happened… I mean, we had kissed a few time but it was just like that, nothing even that great.

He kissed me this evening… and it escalated quickly. I have never been romantically interested in him but he was eager and I was curious, so… Two days later, I was summoned in the Headmaster’s office.

And… I don't know. He lied. He lied and I was so shocked. I was so stupid. Instead of denying, I said he was consenting. That he was the one who had… It had been my fall. I confessed we did it so for them, I proved what Elphias was saying. When I understood that I could do nothing… I just stopped. I was in utter despair.”

“But why… why did he do this? Why did he become so vile when you were anything but nice with him, hum?”

“I don’t know…”

“Yes, you do. Don’t lie to yourself anymore.”

“He… he was jealous. He was always “Albus’ friend”. Never really Elphias for everyone else around. I was so much better than him that I was crushing him, his personality. He wanted to have attention but I was kind of stealing it from him, in his mind. He supported this for years… until he couldn’t anymore. It was probably because the girl had rejected him and had said she preferred me. He was probably heartbroken.”

“Oh yes… Poor, poor Elphias… We truly pity him. But was it a reason to inflict you this?”

“No. No, he had no rights to do so. He should pay for this. I want him to suffer.”

“It’s great, Albus… No need to be the virtuous one, here. You can just be yourself, with your so ugly edges. Hiding is for the weak and you aren’t, right?”

“No, I’m not,” Albus answered with as much vigour as he could when he was drifting to sleep, feeling suddenly empty.

But his comfortable feeling didn’t last long because Gellert’s voice, which had been low until now, became louder:

"That's great because you have received an answer from your brother and it isn't really nice!"

It woke up Albus as if he had been throwing a glass of water in the face. He opened his eyes wide while Gellert was searching for something under his shirt. He finally pulled out a letter. The address… It was his brother’s writing. When Albus finally really understood what he had in hand, he protested:

“You have no right!”

Gellert gave him a smirk and giggled:

“Of course I have no right to do so. And it would be so damn boring if I had it.”

Albus tried to grab it but the blond boy stopped him, waving his forefinger as if he was speaking to a child who needed to behave:

“Ha! Ha! Don’t do this, my dear… If you touch it, I burn it. You don’t want to hear some news from Hogwarts?”

For a second, the British wizard thought of the probabilities to take the letter before Gellert could do anything, but then, what would happen if he did so? After all, he had already read the letter. It wouldn’t change anything. That’s why he decided to do nothing.

“Aaah Albus… I prefer you when you try to fight me. But I guess you are learning to choose your battle. It can’t be bad, I guess.”

Albus looked daggers at him but didn’t retort. Instead, he waited for the other one to stop his ridiculous behaviour and read him the letter. He was humiliated enough that Gellert read his personal conversation, he didn't need more. Understanding this, the blond boy kissed him on the cheek and Albus felt himself blushing. He felt even more pathetic to be troubled by such a poisonous person.

At least, Gellert decided to read:

“You will excuse my accent, right? Anyway, here we go…

_Albus,_

_I would never have thought that you would dare to write to me after what you have done. It's not enough that you are degenerate, you now need to importune me. Why should I give you some news? Don't you think you have done enough? Do you need to see the damages you have done to be really satisfied?_

_Do you have any idea about what you did to me? To our family? After what Father had done, it was hard enough to be insulted because of his crime. But at least, it was for Ariana’s sake. Now, I have to be the brother of the sodomite who raped his best-friend._

_I would be happier if you have never existed. Why didn’t you do as every monster like you should do? Why didn’t you killed yourself?_

_Stop making yourself a burden for us and be at least happy that you have not been sent in Azkaban._

_Don’t ever write me again,_

_Aberforth_ ”

Albus was crying. He was done with everything and everyone. Why everyone seemed determined to make him feel miserable? The self-loathing was huge but, maybe, behind it, there was something even darker. Something that was violent and eager to show its ugly head to the face of the world. Albus repressed it as much as he could.

Gellert was so cruel with him. He was even more than everyone else because he had understood that he was holding Albus’ heart. Even Elphias hadn’t. But what had his brother said was like a sword piercing his already damaged heart.

“Oh my… You really are broken, my dear.” Gellert whispered while stroking his red hair. “Don’t worry, I’m here. No matter how much you are guilty, no matter how many sins you have, I will not let you down.”

The situation was terrible, Albus knew it. But still, they probably were quite a view right now. Him taken in Gellert’s arms. Caged by them. He was imprisoned and he had the impression he would never be free. Gellert’s poison was so painful and so sweet at the same time. He knew he had fallen for the blonde demon when he should have run away. Especially now.

Yet, at the moment, he was the only one who was preventing him from definitively drowning.

∞

Albus must really have looked miserable to make Gregorovitch pity him. The responsible for the seventh years hadn't spoken to him for weeks. To be precise, since he had understood that Grindelwald had him entirely between his claws.

It has been almost two weeks since Gellert had read him Aberforth’s letter. Two weeks since Albus had totally abandoned himself to him, following his orders without really thinking about it. There had been another ritual and he had _loved_ it. The blond boy had noticed it and sometimes smirked at him, looking at him proudly. But then, he had felt the guilt building up in his heart and had cried in Gellert’s arms while the other seemed pretty bored.

Sometimes he wondered if Gellert would abandon him too. Maybe if he fought back, he would be more interested. But Albus was way too tired to do this, right now. Working on his homework was complicate enough, if he needed to do something else, he wouldn’t manage to do it. At this moment, he just wanted to come back to his room and curl into his bed.

Maybe Gellert would come to him. Sometimes, Albus didn't understand why he was acting like this. After all, he had said that he wasn’t a sodomite, that he found that disgusting… and yet, his behaviour didn’t say the same thing. But the British wizard knew it was just to humiliate him. Gellert would do anything to have fun. It was so cruel, but at least, it was his. In a way, Gellert was his.

Gregorovitch grabbed him just at the end of the class and took him apart from the other students.

“Listen to me carefully.”

“What?”

“Shut up and listen, Dumbledore. I’m trying to help you. If you want to have something on Grindelwald, a way to blackmail him, go to the Dark Arts classroom this evening, after the authorised hour.”

“What do you mean?”

“Antonio wasn’t the only one that Gellert used.”

Albus was going to ask for precisions, not understanding the situation, when he heard something in their back.

“Albus! What are you doing?”

It was Gellert at the end of the corridor. He weighed up Gregorovitch and continued:

“Do you want to have lunch with me?”

It was not really a question, Albus knew it. Not that he was complaining. He preferred this than being alone. He had tried for some days to do, Gellert letting him do as he wanted. Because the blond boy knew that, in the end, he would come back. Which he did.

He came closer to the younger wizard who asked him, kind of suspicious:

“What did he want?”

For a second, a voice in the red-haired head whispered him to tell everything. Maybe he would receive a treat for his action. But suddenly, his conscience, which had been sleeping for weeks, woke up and made him respond:

“He wanted to know what you were preparing for the next red moon. I said you didn’t talk to me about your project…”

Gellert looked at him for a moment, trying to know if it was the truth or not and finally answered:

“The idiot…”

Maybe, Albus was becoming a pretty good liar, after all… but the sole thing which was now on his mind was: what Gellert did with Antonio?

∞

Albus really didn’t know what he would find there. Maybe Gellert doing some terrible dark rituals? Him killing some students or creating murderous potions? It wasn’t the case. And if Albus was honest with himself, he would probably have preferred that. Because if it had just been Gellert preparing some evil plans – as usual – he wouldn’t have felt the poison that was the jealousy running through his heart.

He had needed to use magic to open the door of the classroom, but it hadn’t been that difficult. Another spell had been cast to reduce the sounds in the room but Albus didn't mind it.

And there he was, having a full view on Gellert, shirt opened and sat on a desk, with Kovalevski between his tights. And they were certainly not playing cards. Albus could see the blond – almost white – hairs which ran from his navel to go south. South which was hidden by Kovalevski’s black locks.

Albus didn’t know what he wanted to do between being aroused by the face Gellert was making at this moment or vomit. The little noises that the blond boy was producing would probably stay in his mind for a long time.

Gellert finally opened his eyes, which grew wide for a moment, before pulling away the seventh year, having noticed Albus. Kovalevski fell on his ass and wiped his mouth. No more ashamed than this, Gellert put himself back in his trousers. Albus’ reaction was a bit more aggressive than this.

“I will fucking kill you, Grindelwald! How dare you!” Albus roared, pointed his wand at the blond boy while Kovalevski turned pale.

The red-haired one was feeling a so murderous intent that he should have been arrested for it. How Gellert dared to do this to him? Albus was feeling so betrayed, even worse than when the other had blackmailed him and humiliated him. Gellert stared at him with blank eyes then called for Kovalevski who was looking like a kicked puppy between them.

Albus did nothing when he came closer to Gellert. Without wasting a minute, he saw the latter pointing his wand at his head and whispering a spell. Probably to make him forget the whole situation. He then murmured something into his ear and Kovalevski stood up to leave the room as if he was a puppet whose strings had been pulled. It was probably the case. 

The red-haired wizard let him go.

“We will be better alone, right?”

But Albus didn't care. He would kill Kovalevski after anyway. This stupid lad had stolen what was his. He had gone under so many humiliations, he was so much better than him and still, Gellert had decided to sleep with this mediocre boy. Maybe he preferred that to shine even brighter? No matter the reason, he would pay. He would pay. He would pay.

“You are…. You are…” He stuttered of rage.

“What? A sodomite? Of course, I am, my dear. If you hadn’t guessed it, you are quite stupid. And I’m sure you aren’t.”

“You said you weren’t…”

“And since when am I reliable, huh? Anyway, lower your wand, Albus. No need to fight over a so trivial thing.”

Albus didn’t wait and threw at him the nastier spells he had in his possession. Gellert deflected them all, never attacking. He tried to seem genuinely surprised at Albus’ reaction but the other one wasn’t a fool anymore.

“Oh my… Why are you reacting like this?”

“You like men! And you fucking chose this rat of Kovalevski! And… oh Merlin… Antonio… It was you! You were the one who pushed him to killed himself! He was your… your whore!”

“Antonio was way too needy, he was becoming a liability. As if I could fall in love with some miserable country boy who wasn’t even able to defend himself. I was so above him that it was ridiculous. Well, he had his use for some time. At least, he was obedient… unlike you, I guess.”

"I'm going to make you pay! And don't you dare to threaten me! If you do, I'm going to tell the Headmaster what I have seen here!"

"Because you think they would believe you? You are the known sodomite in this story, Albus. I could do exactly the same thing as your friend did and you would be in the same position as before. After all, where are your proofs?"

Another spell which didn’t hit its target and Gellert laughed:

“Why are you so angry? You should be happy to meet someone like you! And you know, if you wanted that much to suck me off, you should just have asked, my dear!”

Albus was feeling cold fury. Gellert was taking this as if it was a joke. He had just deflected the spells as if it was nothing. It would be his last error. He was going to bring the blond boy to his knees. And if he had to chain him to prevent him to fool around with some inferior boys, so be it. He was going to pay. And it was a full life debt, for sure.

While Albus was coming to the realisation that if he wanted something, he just had to take it and keep it, Gellert was understanding other things. Things that were quite interesting. Albus was angry not because of learning that he was himself as much a sodomite as he was – and still had used it to blackmail him. No, his real problem was that the dark wizard had used him for everything except what he truly wanted. Yes, Albus was jealous because he wanted Gellert only for himself when it came to sex – but more precisely – when it came to romance.

Him, Gellert Grindelwald, who felt so proud about his capacities of manipulation hadn’t seen this coming. When it was so obvious. It had been there, in front of him, for so long…

“Oh no… it’s not that, right… your problem is that you are jealous… Do you love me?” Gellert laughed hysterically at him.

After this, there was a moment of silence when Albus said nothing before pronouncing three words which would hold a heavy signification:

“Yes, I do.”

And then, a _Stupefix_ hit Gellert fully in his chest. He landed with violence on the wall, having met a chair on his way. His head collided with the wall and he collapsed on the floor, stunned. He had already dueled before and had always won. But this, he hadn't seen it coming and he was paying the price of his arrogance. He knew that Albus was powerful and really angering him had been a huge mistake. 

His wand had rolled away from him. His whole body was aching and the blow he had taken on his head was making him want to vomit. He wouldn't of course. He was above showing this type of weakness in front of his enemy. An enemy who was loving him. It wasn't the average. After all, usually, people who loved him was on his side, like Kovalevski. Or Antonio. What kind of twisted love had Albus Dumbledore for him? Yet, was it really surprising given how Gellert had treated him?

Gellert tried to stand up but he didn't have enough time to manage to do it. Albus was already next to him. He grabbed his hair and began to drag him to one of the desks. The blond boy tried to fight him, clawing at the hand in his hair but Albus was stronger than him – and already had quite a training with his own brother.

Gellert landed finally on his back on a desk. He tried to kick Albus who decided to simply make him bend over it, on his stomach. Like this, the younger one wouldn’t go far, especially if he wasn’t even touching the floor. Albus had never noticed how much Gellert was smaller than him before. Right now, he could see it. Because he was still struggling, Albus decided to take the matter in hands and used Gellert’s own shirt to bound his hands behind his back.

Like this, he had Gellert Grindelwald – who was proffering so many insanities that it was comical – at his mercy.

Right now, Albus wanted to have control. He wanted to come back to his former position of power. And what a better way to do it than having this horror of a human being under his hands? Grindelwald had thought he could manipulate him like his puppet but he was wrong. It was true that the dark wizard was a master in terms of manipulation and he was powerful. But Albus had stronger abilities.

When Gellert felt the tip of a wand on his neck, he finally stopped his insults to sneer:

“What are you going to do, Albus? Kill me? Please do it. Show me what you are capable of. A passional crime. Yeah, when I think about it, it suits you, love.”

“Don’t call me like that.”

“You don't want me to do some sweet talk to you? Do you want me to write some sugary poetry for you? Would you be happy if I was doing so?”

Albus didn’t respond. He simply went for what he desired. He grabbed Gellert's belt which was already opened and just pulled his trousers downwards. There was no way he would let the blond boy right now. He had teased him so many time that it was indecent and it was time for him to pay up. Especially when he had no problems to be touched by these mediocre other students.

“What are you…?” But he quickly corrected himself, understanding the situation. “Oh… I see that you prefer other activities than poems. I thought you were more of a romantic type but, maybe I was wrong.”

“You slept with some dirty rats. Surely you will have no problem with me. Not that I care.”

Trying to turn the tables, Gellert turned his head to give him a smirk. It was a bit artificial. Probably because Albus was touching him in a specific point and the younger one had a little idea on his objective. That's why he tried something. Something he knew would work, but he was not going to go down without putting a fight.

“Free me and I will give you a treat if you want me that much."

“In your dreams, Grindelwald. I take what I want. You were a good teacher in this matter.”

“I’m always pleased to help-”

He didn’t finish his sentence, whimpering when he felt a finger breaching into him. At least, Albus had slickened it a little but it was still uncomfortable and weird. Especially when he wasn’t careful at all. It was as if he wanted to hurt the blond. Maybe it was the case. And he probably deserved it. Gellert was lucid about this. Not that he really cared about the fairness of a situation, in general.

Albus, for his part, had much more prosaic interrogation in mind when he noticed how much tight was the blond boy.

“Is that your first time?”

“Who do you think I am?” Gellert muffled, trying to keep at least a bit of dignity when he was bent over a table, his feet not even touching the floor.

His hands tied behind his back, his wand out of reach. He was pissed by the whole situation. How Albus had managed to catch him like that? He had been too much arrogant and there he was. He needed to turn the table again but at that moment, it seemed unrealistic.

But in a way, he would have lie if he had affirmed that an Albus Dumbledore who was unleashing his rage was not at least a little arousing.

“Oh yes… I had forgotten that Antonio was your slut. But it’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Albus was so smug, he could hear it with ease. Gellert felt his cheeks reddening at the humiliation and hissed a simple:

“Fuck you!”

“No, fuck _you_. But don’t worry, I will be nicer than what you deserve.”

“That’s what you said to your little Elphias, huh?”

Albus's reaction was immediate: he gripped the golden locks and crushed his head against the table.

“Shut up!”

“Damn… I would never have thought you were like that in bed, Dumbledore.” Grindelwald laughed not minding his now aching nose.

He had understood that he would be left aching before the end of this day, no matter what he would do, so he wasn't going to lose an occasion to mock the other.

“What? Still a touchy subject Dumbledore? Did you love him like a brother? Did his betrayal break your heart?”

Albus' gaze was murderous while Grindelwald was gloating. He wanted to hurt the blond one so much. He had made him fall for him. He had manipulated him, used him. He had to pay, one way or another and still, he was laughing.

That’s maybe why, by pure spite, he added two fingers in one go. Gellert stopped laughing immediately.

“You…” Grindelwald hissed.

“What? You have no problem to sacrifice animals alive – and I’m pretty sure you would do the same with a human – but this is too much for you?”

“The moment I will be able to… I swear…”

“Promise, promise…”

Gellert tried to strike him but failed. The only thing he managed to do was making Albus' fingers sink a little further. Not really his objective, so. Albus could feel he was tensing under him. Yet, he didn’t pity him, at all. Especially when his moves had visibly an effect on Gellert’s cock which was hardening.

He finally found the younger one’s sweet spot. Gellert arched his back unconsciously to encourage him, moaning. Albus smiled with malice. He gave him what he desired a few time then purposefully avoided it, knowing it would ' made him mad. And he was right.

“Hey!” Gellert protested when he noticed what the other one was doing.

“What?” Albus asked smugly. “What do you want me to do? Do you like that after all? Maybe you should have let Antonio or Kovalevski doing this to you, huh?” He answered while taking off his fingers. He wiped them of Gellert’s shirt.

“You are so full of shit, Dumbledore.” The blond one groaned, still facing the desk.

“You did a good job on me, I guess. You are the one who pushed me into the shadows. Now deal with it.”

Gellert would have probably retorted something if he hadn’t felt something bigger than some fingers at his entrance. He couldn't believe that the nice and naive Dumbledore was doing this to him. It was unbelievable. He hadn't been prepared enough. Albus knew it, but again, he didn't care – he wanted cries and blood. He wanted reparation. That's why Gellert didn't give him this pleasure and simply bit his lips and sunk his nails in his palms. Albus noticed it with pleasure:

“Uncomfortable, honey?”

“Not at all, do you want to try yourself?”

It was the moment when Albus chose to move, tearing a cry from Gellert. The pain in his voice progressively changed from pain to pleasure but the red-haired one was purposefully avoiding his sweet spot, leaving him hard without a possibility to release himself.

“You know, it has been quite some time since I have done this. I mean, the last time was with Elphias but, if I have to be honest, you are a better fuck than him.”

“It’s a pleasure to hear this,” Gellert bit back. “Not that I’m very surprised.”

“True. You are way more handsome than him. But you know what, I think it’s because dominating you is way more satisfying.”

Being in control again, especially with Gellert Grindelwald had his mercy, was almost too much for him. He had missed this so much: he had found this satisfaction in commanding others as a prefect but it was even better trough sex.

He quickly reached his release. He stayed still for a few seconds before slipping from Gellert’s abused hole. A white liquid ran from it and came stinking to his tights. Albus had a nasty smile. His hand still bound behind his back by his shirt and having nothing to grab, Gellert fell on the floor, still hard. While Albus was putting his clothes in place after having cast a cleaning spell on himself, the other continued to struggle.

“Don’t let me like that!” Gellert shouted. “You fucking bitch!”

The nasty smile on Albus' face got bigger. Having Grindelwald between his hands was exhilarating. Especially since the other was struggling against his hold but couldn't manage to gain the upper hand. For months, he had been the system's toy, then he had been used to do the dirty work by Gellert. Now was time for revenge. And it would start by making submit Grindelwald. At least for a moment.

“You are calling me a bitch, but who is the one on his stomach, aching for his release?”

“I will kill you, I swear…”

“Beg. Beg and I may give you what you desire.”

“I don’t need you to…”

“Really? You think you can do it by rubbing yourself against the floor? I wonder who is the real animal between us. But if you really want it, I can leave you there. Maybe someone will find you…”

“No!”

Albus came closer of the blond boy laying pathetically on the floor, his hands still bound behind his back. He took the other’s chin between his fingers and he saw the fury in the mismatched eyes. If a gaze could kill, he knew he would have been dead.

“Say it.”

Gellert bit his lips and Albus pretended to go away. It worked because the Austrian wizard finally groaned:

“Please…”

“I didn’t understand well. What did you say, Gellert?”

“Please… help me.”

Albus waited for a few seconds but he knew he wouldn’t draw more from the blond. He was way too prideful to lower himself more. That is why he simply answered:

“Good. You finally learn how to behave.”

Without further preparations, his fingers entered the blond boy who almost choked before letting out a moan when Albus reached his peculiar place. Gellert shut his mouth, trying not to make little sounds, without success. 

“What are you…”

“What? Did you think that I would suck you off or something? Oh no… There is only one way for a filthy sodomite like you to reach his peak.”

“Don’t you dare!”

But his protestations fell into deaf hears and suddenly, Albus turned him over, on his back.

“I want to see you when you are going to come. I think I won this right when you forced me to almost bath in goat blood.”

“You say… this… as if you… you didn’t like it… I looked at you… and you were… positively beaming… If you say I’m bad… I’m sure you are not better.”

He was almost sniggering when he was saying this and it irritated Albus to no end because the younger was right: he had loved the power who had come through him during the ritual. And he wanted to do it again. He understood now why his teachers had said in Hogwarts that Dark Arts were addicting. But at this moment he didn't care. And the next time they would be in the clearing he would have Grindelwald on this ridiculous altar like he had fantasied it days before. 

Why would he hold himself back after all? He was just doing the same thing as Gellert: if he wanted something, he was taking it.

“Open your eyes.”

When Gellert didn’t obey, Albus stopped his slow moves and just grazed with his nail the sensible point a few times. The blond boy cried out, lingering note of pain in his voice. 

“Open your eyes.”

Grindelwald didn’t waste any time and Albus could finally see his amazing mismatched eyes which were looking at him with a little confusion. With an indulgent expression, the red-haired wizard started again his stimulation. Gellert had now totally abandoned his tentative to control himself and was now moaning without shame. He knew how to pick his battles.

He didn’t take that long to reach his peak, his body tensed and then relaxed around Albus’ fingers. The latter continued to massage the strategic point until Gellert squirmed of discomfort. He finally stopped and stared at the boy, wiping his hand on the latter’s shirt.

“I will make you pay,” Gellert hissed when he came down from his high. “I swear, what you have done is not going to stay unpunished! I will have you on your knees, sucking my dick like a good little–"

He didn’t manage to finish his sentence because Dumbledore had put his mouth on his, his tongue entering his without invitation. For a moment, he tried to fight back but he felt so weak, right now, and soon he submitted and lost himself in the kiss, letting the other take the lead. Noticing this, Albus felt a rush of satisfaction inside him.

He broke the kiss and let his eyes fall on the boy. And it was a great look, having Gellert Grindelwald utterly wrecked under him. His golden locks tangled and sticking to his face, his flushed cheekbones, his glassy eyes, his bruised lips half-opened or the dark marks on his alabaster skin, Albus didn’t know what he found more seducing.

And all of this was entirely his to use. He wouldn’t let anyone else touch what was his. 

A smug smirk appeared on Albus’ face. It felt so good to have the power.

“You think so?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma is a bitch, Gellert. As a Seer you should have known that.


	3. Dark Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> It's a pleasure to be back to this story!  
> I have to admit it, at the end of it, I was fed up with trying to fix this part lol. It's super long and it isn't my mother tongue so...   
> Anyway, I hope you will like it.  
> Special dedication to the ones who have an Alter and Blood Kinks. Lol. This particular scene had been quite a ride to write, I have to admit it!  
> And I asked my bro to draw a fanart about this story. If you want to see it, go check my Tumblr (Phytine) you will find it under the tag "Grindeldore dark au fanfic".
> 
> Good reading!

If Albus had slept well, it wasn’t at all the case of Gellert. He was still in bed when it was almost 10 AM – a rarity for him. Fortunately, it was Saturday and they didn’t have classes. Albus had the intention to go to the library to work on his essays and other stuff. He was in a particularly good mood. And the fact that he had finally managed to have the blond boy last night had a lot to do with it, of course.

Before leaving the room, he went to Gellert’s bed. He was still under his covers. He pulled them and discovered a face which was looking peaky.

“Leave me alone,” Gellert mumbled. “And close the curtains. There is too much light.”

“Not feeling well?”

“No, I’m staying in bed for the pleasure of it. Now, fuck off.”

Albus grabbed his chin and forced him to turn his face. He waited for Gellert to open his eyes. When he finally did it, the red-haired spoke with a patient voice:

“Don’t talk to me like that. Be polite.”

Was Albus actually taking advantage of Gellert’s weakness? Totally. Did he care? Absolutely not. It wasn’t as if the younger student hadn’t done this to him before. Gellert should at least be happy that he wasn’t doing worst, he would have deserved it. But he wasn’t one to be shut down like this:

“Because of last night’s bullshit, I have a migraine. So if you don’t want me to vomit on you, go away.”

They stayed in this position for a few seconds. Then Albus just sighed and said:

“Oh my… and to think that I wanted to be nice. I will see you tonight. Oh, don’t forget: if you say a word to the Headmaster about what happened, you will pay for it. And be sure that you will not like that as much as you did last night.”

If Gellert had been better, he would have probably fought Albus. The problem was: he had the impression that an automobile – an interesting Muggle invention – had rolled over him. And the bangs on his head hadn't helped the whole thing. Now, not only did he have some sore muscles and bruises but he had a migraine.

Albus’ death would be the only acceptable payment for this.

∞

Albus was still in a very good mood when he met Gregorovitch. The latter was quite surprised to see him that happy. Of course, when he had told him that he needed to go to the classroom, he had known that it would be positive for him – or that he would have disappeared (a possibility that would have been a good opportunity to try to frame Grindelwald for murder). But this, this was unexpected.

“Dumbledore…”

“Gregorovitch!” Albus greeted him back with a warm smile. “How are you doing? Going to the library to study for the exams?”

“Hum no, no… But how was your last evening?”

“It was good. No, it was better than that. It was amazing.”

Gregorovitch wasn’t sure to understand how catching Grindelwald having perverted practices with Kovalevski could be considered as “amazing”. That is why he asked hesitantly:

“Did you follow my advice?”

“Yes, and it was particularly instructing.”

And before that the other could tell anything, Albus initiated action:

“I don’t need your help, Gregorovitch. Thank you for opening my eyes, but to be honest, don’t expect me to lead a charge with you against him.”

“Why? He had used you for weeks! I know he had probably made you do his dirty work!”

“Yes, he had. And what did you do for most of this time? Nothing. Giving warning to a student who couldn’t possibly fully understand them is not helping, Gregorovitch. You were easing your conscience by taking care of a lamb which had already be lead to the slaughter. Not the best behavior. But it’s not the main reason to refuse to help you. The thing is, now that I’m very aware of everything, I can handle Gellert by myself. Don’t worry at all for me. Better worry about yourself. After all, Durmstrang is a dark and dangerous place, right?”

And given the smile that appeared on Albus’ face, Gregorovitch couldn’t help to think that he had maybe unleashed a threat as bad as Grindelwald on Durmstrang.

∞

Albus was sleeping soundlessly. He hadn’t been able to communicate with Gellert when he had come back in the evening. The blond boy had probably stayed in bed the whole time. And everything was fine. Until he felt something nudging at his neck. He opened his blue eyes, still sleepy. Yet, what he saw woke him up without losing a second. Grindelwald was above him, his wand pointed in his direction.

He didn’t seem very well, his skin a bit pallid but there was a mean glow in his eyes.

“I told you that you would pay for what you have done, Dumbledore? You thought that you could have me under your control? How fucking wrong you were, love. Now it’s time to-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence properly because it ended in a cry of pain. A big bird engulfed by flames had grasped his arm, digging their talons in his flesh. The blood was now pouring from the wound and Gellert’s magic lashed out. The bird was hit by a burst and it flew away. Yet, the animal came to its senses quickly and prepared itself to attack again when Albus’ voice rang out:

“Fawkes! Stop this.”

“Are you fucking serious? This chicken was a phoenix?” Gellert choked, looking at the bird, which was now calmer.

It was a chance that the room was soundproofed by a spell. If it hadn’t, they would have had the entirety of the school at their door to know what was happening. Gellert was blaming himself: if he had been quicker, he would have been ridden of the threat that was Dumbledore.

"You know… there is a legend in my family. A legend which says that a phoenix will always appear to help a Dumbledore in need. My grandfather had one. Yet, I doubt it had come to save him from assassination."

Gellert didn’t think about it twice and threw a spell. A _crucio_ spell. It flew way above Albus’ head. The pain in his arm was too much. His head was spinning and before he knew it, he had fallen on the floor. Albus stood up and went to the phoenix. He let the blond boy on the floor – not before having taken off his wand – and pet the bird for a few seconds. After having opened the window to let Fawkes go outside, he kneeled before Gellert.

“Did you really think that you would be able to kill me? When you are still that weak? I thought you more strategist than this.”

“You know what they say: love makes people do stupid things.”

“Don’t mock my feelings, Grindelwald.”

“Sweet boy… do you think yourself in some silly romance book? I will never love you with a virtuous love. And you… you just convinced yourself that you love me to bear what you have been through. The only thing that can come from a relationship between us is a poisonous need for each other that will chain us forever."

“My, my… I didn’t know you had this type of reflexion, Gellert. Quite a speech, indeed. But why do you think it is a problem?”

Gellert looked at him confused for a second and finally whispered while closing his eyes:

“Hum… you really became a monster, love. You are indeed the perfect match for me.”

_Blood_ , Albus thought absent-mindedly, while he looked at the laceration. He used a spell Hogwarts’ nurse had taught him: the torn flesh healed slowly but surely. It would have been a lie if he had affirmed that little whines of pain that the younger wizard was producing didn’t turn him on.

“What am I going to do with you?”

It wasn’t really a question because he already had an idea. Gellert was right: they were perfect for each other. There was no other reason possible which could explain why two powerful wizards with the same vice had been reunited. That is why he took his decision. He grabbed Gellert’s right hand. The other one wasn’t even resisting. Either he was thinking about a way to escape this situation or he was too weak to even understand what was happening.

He would have preferred to have Gellert fighting against him: he would have taken more pleasure to beat him again with pure strength. But the blond boy had tried to kill him. He would have probably managed to do it if he wasn't so fond of dramatics. He couldn't take the risk to have him try again. Albus would make Gellert understand – forcefully or not – that he couldn't escape like the British wizard himself hadn't been able to.

Gellert tried to sit down but Albus pinned him to the floor once again. He took the wand and cut his palm. He had read about this magic in Durmstrang’s library. There wasn’t this kind of grimoire in Hogwarts. Hogwarts was too nice, too proper, even in its restricted section. Anyway, it was time to try it. After all, he would probably not have another possibility.

He took Gellert’s hand and cut it in a similar fashion.

“What are you doing?” The younger wizard asked with a slurred voice.

“Shush… Relax. It will be quick.”

And then he intertwined their hands and began a monotonous chant. What he was performing a very specific branch of the Dark Arts. Blood Arcana was mysterious and unknown. It was really dangerous to try something like that without further preparations. There was a big chance for them to get hurt. Yet, it didn't stop Albus who continued his litany.

He felt his magic reach to Gellert's one. The former was trying to make submit the latter. He had always described his power as something electric, something light and quick but right now, it was heavy and thick like some tar. A warm and poisonous feeling got through his heart the moment Gellert’s magic gave up – he was probably too weak to do better.

Still persisting in his chant, Albus pulled their hands apart and two drops of blood levitated, a pendant forming around them. The proof of their pact. It was the contract between them, in a way.

While Albus was putting the jewel around in his neck, the blond boy opened his eyes with difficulties. He had the impression that his body was as heavy as rocks.

“What did you do to me?” Gellert whispered.

He felt so weak, right now. It was as if all of his energy had been drawn from his body. He had been better when he had tried to kill Dumbledore. But right now, his migraine was coming back and he vomited on the parquet floor. The blood lost shouldn’t have helped the whole thing. He was going to be ill tomorrow again.

“It’s a peculiar version of the typical blood pact. Blood Binding. Like this, you will never be able to fight me, to kill me. Don’t worry, it’s just a way to prevent any further murder tentative. Anyway, now, you are forever bound to me.”

"But why? Why would you bind me to you? After everything I have done… You don't make any sense, Dumbledore," he mumbled, while Albus’ pronounced a cleaning spell and then, hold him in his arms.

“That’s because you are ill.”

Before he could have said anything, Gellert was stuck in Albus’ bed.

“You said you loved me.”

“I do.”

“Weird love that you have. You are an ugly little broken thing, Dumbledore. I should go to the Headmaster, you know… But, I’m so tired, right now.”

“Then sleep, no monster is coming for you in your bed.”

“In my bed, maybe. In yours? Not sure… Aren’t you worry that someone could discover me here? What would you do?”

“Every mind can be played with.”

∞

The next two weeks passed almost without problems. Of course, Gellert was still a nasty piece of work and tried to steal the pendant daily but his tries weren’t as motivated as in the beginning. Maybe because Gellert had understood that it was a lost cause. And whenever he threw curses in his direction, they bounced back at him, anyway. At least, it had made him learn more healing spells than he had ever had.

Albus had even managed to have him in his bed a few more time. Gellert was ready to do everything in his power to make him fall into his emprise again. And yet, the blond boy had never succeeded in his quest of stealing the pendant – the thing he considered as the solution of his problem. It was a weird status quo they had reached. A very delicate balance. For now, it worked.

Albus was really happy – which was strange given that he was even more under the threat of being expelled for sodomy, now. The whole situation had been quite comical when two days before, he had to visit Nurse Crane. She had asked him her usual question about his possible masturbation habit while day-dreaming about boys. He had denied everything. Of course, he hadn't touched himself while thinking about other students: he had slept with Gellert the very day. 

He was working at his desk, dictionary and textbooks opened when Gellert entered the room. He was almost beaming. He got straight to the red-haired wizard and sat on his lap. Albus coveted him with appreciation but he still welcomed him with a neutral tone:

“You seem particularly happy. Did you humiliate a teacher to have a smile that big?”

“No, I went to the library.”

“You have skipped a class? Oh my… what people are going to say? The little genius of the school is missing a lesson.”

"Weren't you prefect in Hogwarts? The perfect student? Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I was searching about Blood Binding and I have maybe an avenue.”

“Why are you telling me this? Why are you warning me about your intentions?”

“And why wouldn’t I? It’s not a secret that I want to break the Blood Binding. But more than that, imagine the possibility if I could reverse the spell? If I could make you my slave?”

“You have a dark mind, Gellert Grindelwald.”

“And it’s you, who is saying this?”

“Who is the one who pushed someone into committing suicide?”

“Who is the one who coerces a poor boy to have sex with him?”

“Says said poor boy whose hands are now in my pants.”

Gellert giggled. His hands sneaked into Albus’s shirt to close around the pendant. He didn’t try to tear it off – there was a spell that forbade it to be taken off forcefully (Gellert was still thinking about a surprise decapitation).

“Are you sure there is no way for me to examine it? You would have it back very quickly, I promise…”

Understanding totally what he was proposing in exchange, Albus rolled his eyes and answered while grabbing Gellert’s wrists.

“You really are a whore, aren’t you…”

“If I am a whore, what does that make you, Dumbledore, huh?”

Before Albus could have responded anything, they heard someone knocking at the door. The red-haired tensed and was ready to throw Gellert on the floor but the latter stood up with infuriating ease. He went across the room. His gait was purposefully provocative and when he arrived at the door he winked at Albus, knowing full well that the other had looked at his butt.

Gellert sniggered and then opened. It was the Headmaster. For a second, a million possibilities ran through Albus' mind. It could be because he was expelled as much as because his roommate had skipped classes. He was praying for the second possibility.

“Good afternoon, Grindelwald. I’m looking for Dumbledore…”

“I am here, Headmaster,” Albus answered before Gellert. The latter moved aside and, understanding that he was not involved in the matter, went to his desk as if he had left an unfinished work there. Albus knew that he was actually going to listen as much as possible their conversation. Fortunately, Krall didn't waste time to say: "Please, come with me to my office. I have something to tell you."

Albus didn’t know what all of this was about, but he was sure of one thing: it was bad news.

He followed the Headmaster to his office. Some students were in the corridors, looking at him as if it was a show. They were probably wondering what was happening. Before the end of the day, the entire Institute would smarm of gossips. After all, Albus Dumbledore was a very discreet but definitively brilliant student – he would have probably been at the head of the class, instead of being the second one behind Gregorovitch if he could write his essays in English.

Albus didn't look at them. He was too lost in his own mind to do so. This convocation could be for anything. From his "relationship" with Gellert to his infamous remedy he didn't take. Maybe the nurse had noticed this fact? Suddenly, the red-haired boy felt way less confident than he had been before. It was as if the idea to have to be confronted with adults paralyzed him: they could ruin his life as they had done before just because they thought it fair.

He forced himself to clear his mind but it was so difficult. He finally grasped his pendant, as he had taken the habitude to do lately. It reassured him, which was odd because it would be of no help if they decided to expel him. His mother would probably throw him out: she had already to take care of Ariana and Aberforth. She couldn't have on her arms a good for nothing sodomite son. No matter how powerful he was. Maybe this idea to leave the country to go to the USA was his best option, after all.

He would probably drag Gellert behind him. There was no way he would leave the blond boy behind, especially now that they were Bonded. It would be a problem but…

His thread of thoughts suddenly stopped when they arrived in the Headmaster office. He needed to concentrate on the actual situation. He had done nothing wrong. He had done nothing wrong. _He had done nothing wrong_. Albus took the chair that Krall was offering him. The Headmaster sat behind his desk. He seemed embarrassed and the younger wizard couldn’t help himself. He said:

“Excuse me, Headmaster, but… If I did something wrong or anything else, please… tell me.”

Krall sighed then answered:

“I am sorry, it is just that it is difficult to announce and there is no “good way” to tell it. Albus… your sister is deceased, my condolences.”

The information didn’t quite stick into Albus’ mind.

“Excuse me?”

“I am really sorry. I received the news this morning. You will be free to go to the funeral, obviously. And if you need to speak or anything, you can go to the infirmary. I informed Nurse Crane of the situation and she is ready to welcome you the moment you feel like it.”

Seeing the Nurse? For this matter? There was no way he would do it. His mouth was so dry. He felt as if someone had spilled a bucket of cold water on the top of his head.

"How… how did she die?"

She was irritating, most of the time and he had blamed her for their father’s imprisonment so many time that he had lost the count. He had felt guilty about this for so long and had been quite aggressive with her because of this. Yet, Ariana had always been sweet and patient with him, as if she had understood that it was better for everyone else if his temper stayed equal. He had been a bad brother, he knew it. And if he was honest with himself, he didn’t want to cry because his sister was dead. He wanted to cry because he had the impression that the last shred of goodness in him had been torn.

“Her illness. Your mother said she died a peaceful death.”

Ariana had been the only one comprehensive with him. She had been the only one who had always believed that he had done nothing. And in response, he had taken his anger on her with mean remarks when his mother and Aberforth weren’t nearby. Why had he done this? Probably because she was the only thing that makes him feel obliged toward his family.

And now, Ariana Dumbledore was gone and he had no tie to his family anymore. It was as the same horrible and… terribly liberating.

 

“What is happening? Have you been expelled, again? Be sure that I would miss you dearly. You or your tongue, I don’t know,” Gellert mocked him when he saw him coming back with a pallid face.

Albus ignored him and go straight to his bed. He sat on the covers and put his head in his hands. Finally, Gellert decided to stand up and went next to the red-haired wizard.

“My sister is dead.”

Gellert said nothing and in result, Albus repeated it, almost to convince himself of how he was feeling.

“My sister is dead and I feel nothing.”

“Was she as nice as your brother?” The blond boy asked, always pragmatic.

“Ariana was a sweetheart. She was nice. So nice. And I feel nothing. I’m just relieved.”

"Care to elaborate?" Gellert asked as if he was some kind of analyst.

“She… she was an obscurus. You know what it is?”

Gellert nodded and Albus continued:

“She repressed herself so much after that these bloody Muggles attacked her and… and she developed this… thing. My mother was the only one who could take care of her because my father was sent to Azkaban.”

“Why?”

“He murdered the boys who had attacked Ariana. If you asked me, they deserved it. Not only did they destroyed my sister’s life but also mine. I felt so much anger after this. I found that so unfair. I still think it but I learnt how to hide my feelings because nobody had time to reassure me, anyway. My role was to be brilliant and to help my family.”

“And you began to resent them.”

“Of course I did! Wouldn’t you have done the same? But I felt so much shame and guilt for being so petty toward Ariana. She didn’t deserve it. And yet, today, I am not sad about her death. I’m relieved. I’m relieved because I don’t _have_ to put off with mother and Aberforth anymore. There is no reason for me to do so.”

Albus sighed and declared with a final note in his voice:

“Now, I don't have a family anymore. Now, I'm alone."

Albus didn't have noticed before that he was crying. He was pretty sure that it wasn't tears of sadness. And he was certain that Gellert had understood it very well. It was the kind of think he usually understood as if he was Albus' personal demon which was hiding in his heart. The blond boy took him in his arms. Given how they usually treated each other, it seemed way too nice to be real.

"Oh, poor thing… Do you want me to take care of you?"

Albus looked at Gellert. His expression could have been mistaken for truly sympathetic but he knew the blond boy too well to believe it. What Gellert was proposing him was to make him feel as good as miserable for the next hour. He wouldn’t miss his chance to have Albus once again under his control. The question was: would Dumbledore be strong enough to gain the upper hand after this?

“Yes…” He whispered with a trembling tone.

His last bit of goodness had probably disappeared with his sister, anyway…

∞

Albus couldn’t remember the last time he had to wear his funeral clothes. He had probably been very young, given how much they were short. His mother had conserved them and he had to extend them magically. They weren't wealthy, after all. He had gotten back to his bedroom in silence. His mother hadn’t really talked to him, and he was quite happy about this: he didn’t know what he could have said to her.

He felt like a stranger in this house and it wasn’t just because Aberforth had always a murderous glare for him between the tears – Albus had thought to say hello, to almost look the part, but he had quickly given up. It didn’t matter for him now, anyway. Durmstrang had changed him and he wanted to go back as quickly as possible.

The whole funeral passed in a haze. If he was honest with himself, the only thing he was waiting for was the moment when he would be able to eat a piece of lemon’s cake. Bathilda had been nice enough to bring one for the collation that would happen after the celebration in the small chapel. After all, they weren’t a lot. That’s maybe why he noticed instantly the newcomers.

“What is he doing here?” Albus hissed when he saw Elphias entering the room hand in hand with a girl – the Hufflepuff that rejected him at first. He felt something nasty growing in his heart: would it be appeased if he went to his former best friend and killed him as he had done with the goat? Probably not. He needed to stay calm.

“Oh my…” Bathilda whispered next to him. She was probably really embarrassed by the whole situation. She had always liked Albus a lot, he was a good boy, and she could close his eyes on what he had done when it wasn’t in front of her nose. But now… “He had probably been invited by your mother. After all, he had known your sister for a long time… Kendra had tried to help him and stay in good terms with the Doge family after… after what happened.”

Albus was pleased that Bathilda wasn't more sensible to murderous auras because she would have noticed how much the red-haired boy wanted to kill. He knew Elphias didn't even deserve his attention but he couldn't help himself. The entire situation had been so unfair…

When their eyes crossed, Elphias seemed startled. Albus rolled his eyes: did the other one really think that he wouldn't be at his sister's funeral? He didn't dwell on this situation more and, determined to ignore the couple, he stayed on the front bench. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t even have to talk to them.

At the end of the ceremony, when everyone was crying, Albus decided to leave. He didn’t want to have to pretend in front of this crowd who was still judging him for what he was. He could hear the whispers: _Poor Kendra, she lost her daughter… She just has her sons now… well, a boy and a sodomite._ He wanted to curse them all. To make them feel miserable. A little voice – which was curiously similar to Gellert’ – in his head was telling him to take revenge. To make them pay for the suffering they were causing him. Yet, he knew he couldn’t. It would be a poor strategy.

He moved away in the cemetery. He finally found himself in front of one of the Peverell brothers’ tombstones. He thought about what Gellert had said to him. Maybe the boy would be happy to come here. After all, his Great-Aunt was here: it would be the perfect excuse to do it. But it brought other questions. For example: how would they deal with the next two years? Albus was finishing school when Gellert had still two years to go.

Fortunately – or not – his gloomy reflection was interrupted by a fist in his face. His nose produced a worrying crack. The blood spilled out and he felt himself fall on his butt. The tears weren’t far away but he managed to contain them. Who had done this?

It was Aberforth. Of course, it was him.

“You don’t care about Ariana! She is dead and you don’t care!” He yelled as if it was a justification for what he had just done.

Albus stood up again and tried to not wince a lot. His nose was probably broken. He whispered a spell in order to appease the pain. It worked in a way but he will need something stronger to heal it properly. Fortunately, he had some of his old textbooks at home, he would find something in them.

“Because you think that making such noises will change anything about the situation?” He answered with a stern voice.

“You are a monster! It’s not enough that you are a bloody faggot! Now, you ruin my sister’s funeral!”

“You know, if this had happened before, I would have probably excused you. I would have probably thought that you were just angry because Ariana was dead and you needed to put the responsibility on someone. As I did on Ariana a multiple time. She was a nice girl and all but she was an embarrassment. I had never wanted to admit it to myself when she was alive, but now, I realise it. But you know what? Sshe was nice to me. I think she understood what I was feeling. At least, she didn't tell me to kill myself. She was a decent person, that's for sure."

“How dare you…” Aberforth began, his eyes venomous.

Albus didn’t let him continue. He whispered a spell to mute the boy. For once in his life, he would have to listen to what his brother wanted to say:

“Aberforth, you are a mediocre individual. You could probably have been fairly powerful if you weren’t wasting your potential by being stubborn. Continue like this and I predict you that you will end alone and bitter in some shabby bar with for only company your filthy goats. And you know what? I prefer to be a nasty and shameless sodomite than what you are and probably will be.”

And on this, Albus turned heels and abandoned his brother he had never understood next to the barn. For a moment, he thought that Aberforth was going to run after him and hit him again but the other one did nothing.

“Albus!”

His eyes widened when he saw a young man who was coming in his direction. When he had thought that he wouldn't be bothered anymore – especially when he had a bloody nose to take care of – everyone needed to talk to him. What was Elphias wanting, anyway? Wasn’t it enough for him to come up to the funeral with his girlfriend? No, he needed to humiliate Albus even more, it seemed. Great.

“Elphias,” he greeted him with a neutral expression.

“You are difficult to catch, Al’!”

Albus couldn’t help to stiffen when he heard his nickname. He didn’t like it in this traitorous mouth.

“It’s because I don’t want to talk to you.”

“What happened to you? You have blood on your face.”

“My nose? Oh, it’s just Abe’s usual way to talk to me. Nothing new under the sun… now, if you excuse me…”

“Let me see,” Elphias proposed while grabbing his harm. “I have always been better than you at healing spells.”

“Don’t touch me,” Albus hissed. His nose was painful and it was quite difficult to speak. “And don’t flatter yourself: you were having the best marks only because I was merciful enough to not take an interest in this class.”

Elphias probably noticed something in his blue eyes because he let go of his arm quickly. Albus was, at this point, ready to send him a curse of his choice in the head. The other boy had really chosen badly his moment. Albus didn’t feel like dealing with his brother _and_ his former best friend. He couldn’t take it out on them, right now and Gellert wasn’t here – the latter’s advantage was that he was totally able to go up against him. That’s why he simply continued:

“Don’t go near me ever again.”

“Albus, I…” Elphias stumbled, shame colouring his cheeks.

"You what? You want to find another occasion to denounce me as a sodomite? A rapist? No, thank you. Now, go to your Hufflepuff tart before I become very angry. And I promise you, you wouldn’t like to see me angry.”

Elphias blemished and then whispered:

“What happened to you?”

Albus who was already leaving to heal his broken nose at home (and where he would probably have to answer his mother’s questions) stopped and turned around. He had a sick smile on his bloody face and the Hogwarts student almost chocked: he had never seen his former best friend like this.

“Nothing. I just decided to stop hiding.”

 

 “Abe said you fought,” his mother told him when he reached his home. She was sitting in the living room, her eyes swelled from having cried. He should probably be touched to see his mother in this state. He wasn't. He was fed up with everyone and it included the woman in front of him.

“I didn’t fight. He is the one who thought it was a good idea to beat me. My nose is probably broken by the way. Don’t worry, I will be able to heal it myself. No need to go to the hospital.”

“He said he did it because you were happy that Ariana is dead.”

Albus froze and faced his mother.

“And you believe him?”

She seemed guilty for a few seconds then her face hardened:

“You don’t seem sad about it… You don’t even seem affected about it.”

Her voice was full of reproach and it lit a fire in Albus’ temper. Did she really try to justify his brother’s actions? Did she really try to make him feel ashamed about something he had nothing to do with? He wasn’t the one who was with Ariana when she had died. He wasn’t responsible.

“Yes, I’m sad Ariana died and you know what? Because she was the only one in this family that didn’t judge me for what happened. She is the only one who believed me. You, my own mother, didn’t even listen to me. You abandoned me the moment I wasn’t the perfect son with a bright future to bring money home.”

Albus stopped his tirade. He got his breath back – his broken nose didn’t help the whole thing. His mother was on the verge to answer something but he was quicker:

“You want to know the real reason why Abe did this? He hit me because I prefer men and he has, it seems, a deep problem with that fact. It’s not because of Ari, it’s because Abe can’t accept the fact that I am what I am. Just as you did. I never forced Elphias you know. Never. Not once. He went to Black because he was a jealous piece of shit who wanted to shine for once in his mediocre and miserable life. And you rewarded him by inviting him to Ariana’s funeral. What is wrong with you?”

Another breath.

“I go back to Durmstrang tomorrow. I have no need to stay there when I’m clearly not welcomed. For once, Aberforth will be happy about something. After all, he told me that it would be better for everyone if I had killed myself after what happened with Elphias.”

“He told you what?” His mother stumbled.

“You heard right. I sent him a letter to have news from Hogwarts because you probably decided that your sodomite of a son didn’t deserve them and he answered me that it would be better if I was dead. Like that, I would be less of a burden for the family. But don’t worry: I will not be one. I will have my diploma with the honours, I will come back to take my stuff and then, I will probably never see you again. I’m done with trying to deal with people like you who doesn’t deserve it.”

∞

For the moment, Albus’ Christmas was great. Gellert was pressed against him, his back to Albus’ front. Naked as they were, they would probably have been cold if they weren’t under the covers. The blond boy was still sleeping but the other one was looking at the snow falling outside. At least, it was not a tempest.

It was a peaceful scene. A rarity for them. Albus couldn't say that they were a healthy and calm couple. It was quite the opposite. Yet, he didn't care. They had found their rhythm – as much discordant as it was. The pendant around his neck was a guaranty of this.

Suddenly, he saw a little owl perching on the edge of the window. Albus knew he had already seen this grey plumage somewhere. It began to hit the glass repeatedly with his beak. If Gellert was asleep before, he wasn't anymore:

“What’s happening?” He yawned, opening only one eye – his grey one.

“It’s an owl.”

"I swear, if it has been your parrot on fire, I would have killed him," the blond boy mumbled while burying himself again under the duvet.

“As if you could.” Albus retorted.

He stood up – provoking Gellert’s protestations for having crushed his hand under his knee – and came to see the little animal. He grabbed from Fawkes' sachet some treats and opened the window. The cold made him shiver. He took the letter from the owl's talons and gave him the little biscuits. He pet it then said:

“Go to the owlery, before you froze.”

When he turned around, the younger one had already taken the entire place on the bed and was staring at the letter with curiosity.

“Move, Gellert,” Albus asked while taking his former position.

Gellert groaned: the bed was too small for them both. Yet, he stayed there looking at his lover. He wanted to know what was inside the letter.

“Who wrote you? You mother? She has some courage to do it after what you have said to her.”

Albus gave him an unreadable expression then announced:

“No. I know this messy written form-”

“You say that as if your writing was neat,” Gellert sneered. “Your spidery handwriting is the worst.”

The red-haired one ignored him and simply announced:

“It’s a note from my dear Elphias.”

“Give me that,” Gellert claimed.

He didn’t waste time and grabbed it. Albus tried to take it back but before he could do anything, Gellert was straddling him, the letter open.

“You are the worst. Why do you want that much to read my correspondence?”

“To find your dirty secrets of course. How do you think I plan to make you my slave again, huh?”

“Don’t take your dreams for the reality, sweetheart,” Albus sneered. “Anyway, do it. Tell me what this swine wants from me… I’m curious. He had tried to talk to me at the funeral… Must have awfully lots of things to say…”

A smirk appeared on Gellert's face and he began to read:

“ _Albus,_

_I know I have no right to send you this letter but I’m still doing it because I need a closure to this story. I wanted to speak to you at the funeral but you didn’t let me._

_I miss our discussions in the common room when we were playing chess. And it’s all my fault if we don’t have them anymore._

_I probably made the biggest mistake of my life when I lied about us. I thought doing it would make me feel better but I was wrong. My life was dull and boring, I was the average lad, next to you. You were the bright one and I was considered as your pet in a way. I couldn’t bear it anymore. That’s why I did it. It was petty and mean but I couldn’t find anything else to lighten my uneasiness._

_I know I have no right to ask you for forgiveness about what I have done, but I hope you will give it to me anyway and understand me, in the name of our long years of friendship._

_With love,_

_Elphias”_

 

“What a charming boy…” Gellert purred. “He probably feels guilty for what he has done, so he asks for your forgiveness to ease his conscience. Yet, he is still keeping the benefice of his action. He wants it both ways. His try at manipulation is so flagrant. He lacks skills in this discipline."

“I know. Elphias has never been the sharpest knife in the drawer.”

“What are you going to do, Dumbledore? Be virtuous and forgive him?”

Albus suddenly inverted their place. He took the letter and read it himself, silently. The other was playing with the long red hair, trying to make some braids when he saw him burning the paper with a murmured spell. It became ashes in a few seconds. With a single blow, it scattered in the air, disappearing from their view.

Gellert furrowed his brow: Albus still needed to learn some things about being the villain of the story.

“Why did you do this? You could have used this to blackmail him or give it to the Ministry…”

“Since when the Justice has done anything correctly for my case? I don’t need them to commit my vengeance.”

“You want vengeance?”

“And I will have it.”

“That’s not a good boy’s behaviour…” Gellert whispered, putting his arms around the other neck.

“That’s why I need the support of a nasty one.”

An evil smile appeared on the blond boy’s face.

“And how are you going to pay for his services, huh?”

“I have a little idea about this…” Albus replied with a knowing smirk.

∞

They had found a discreet place in one of the corners of the library – for more security, they had put a spell around them. It was so much easier than in Hogwarts to find truly dangerous books about the Dark Arts. Albus just had to ask the librarian for the texts he wanted. Yet, he didn’t take any risk and asked for a lot of them: a way to hide the one they truly wanted.

“So, who do you want to spare, my dear?” Gellert interrogated him.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t reading a book about witchcraft. It was about anatomy, probably from a Muggle author. They were rare in the library, yet, there was no denying that the Muggles were far more advanced in the matter than the wizards.

“No one. They will pay. All of them in their own fashion.”

If he had been a cat, Albus was sure that Gellert would have purred.

“I like that mindset. But with whom do you want to begin?"

“Headmaster Black. I disliked him even before the whole affair. I don’t think a lot will weep for him.”

“Excellent. And do you have a plan?”

“Actually, yes. I thought about this.”

Albus pushed an open book in front of the other boy. The latter took a look at it and then smiled:

“A very naughty scourge, I see. Blood magic, again. It will need a human sacrifice. The spleen will be useful. There is a lot of blood in it, after all.”

“I know. I thought we could use Gregorovitch. He had been very nosy lately and taking care of him might be a solution to the problems he will probably cause in the future.”

Gellert seemed to think for a few seconds about what his partner had just said then replied:

“No. Not Gregorovitch. I have a better idea. Listen. I’m sure you will like it very much.”

∞

Kovalevski had never really understood how he had become Grindelwald’s whore. It had happened and that was all. Yet, it had stopped from one day to the next. The seventh-year student hadn't dared to ask why but he was fairly convinced that it had something to do with Dumbledore. The new-comer who was standing so close to Grindelwald. And it wasn’t because he had become his favourite or something like that: the blond boy was treating him as his equal, even if he was mocking him at every turn.

It was as if Gellert Grindelwald had finally found someone worthy of being his game partner.

However, Kovalevski hadn’t lost hope that he would regain his former place. He knew very well that Grindelwald didn't love him. It hadn't even come to his mind that it was a possibility. But it didn't mean that he hadn't taken some pleasure in their activities. Kovalevski had always admired the best student of the school from afar and it was an honour to have been chosen.

Gregorovitch wouldn’t have agreed with this but he didn’t care. The head of the seventh years had already tried to understand what was happening between them and Kovalevski was pretty sure that he had finally learnt almost everything. Yet, he hadn’t done anything about it. He probably had no proof or he was waiting for Grindelwald to betray himself.

Kovalevski didn't know the motivations of Gregorovitch anyway, but what he was certain of, right now, was that Grindelwald had probably gotten tired of Dumbledore. Indeed he had invited him to come to the place where he was usually doing his rituals. It was a full moon so it wasn't surprising. It was maybe the occasion to take back his former position.

He left his bedroom, carefully checking if his roommate was sleeping before. The way to the clearing asked him to avoid some teachers but he managed to do it without a lot of problems. When he looked at the sky, he saw a bright bird flying above his head. Some people had caught sight of a phoenix for some month around the institute. It was maybe the animal: it was difficult to know because these beasts were rare. They were almost impossible to domesticate.

The forest seemed more sinister than when he had been there with Grindelwald. Multiple times, he had the impression that the branches – which were looking almost like hands with claw-like fingers – were trying to catch him. He repressed his shivers and continued his way.

He finally arrived in the clearing. Grindelwald had turned his back to him and was doing preparing something on the altar. When he heard his arrival, he looked at him and Kovalevski could admire his appearance. He seemed really angelic like this, with his fair hair and his mismatched eyes.

“Ah! Konstantin! A pleasure to see you!”

Everything seemed normal and yet, Kovalevski had the diffuse impression that something was wrong. There was a discrepancy he couldn't put his finger on and yet, it was here. This feeling increased when he noticed that Grindelwald was looking at something behind him.

“See, Albus. I knew he would come.”

_“It’s a trap”_ was his last thought before a curse hit him in his back with full force. Then, he felt himself fall and everything went black.

 

Albus touched Kovalevski’s arm with his foot. The young man didn’t react.

"I hope you didn't kill him. We would need someone else for the sacrifice."

“Of course not,” the red-haired retorted. “It was just a stunning spell. He is simply unconscious.”

“Perfect. Put him there and we shall begin. We are going to have some fun.”

“I don’t understand how you can take such pleasure in dissecting living being like that…” Albus mumbled while bringing him to the altar. “Can he be unconscious the whole thing or do we need to wake him up?”

“Do you want to hear his cries of agony?”

“Not particularly.”

“So, we will maintain him like this. Are you ready? Are you certain that you remember everything? I’m not going to be able to help you apart from removing the spleen.”

“I have learnt by heart longer things, you know?”

“It’s different when you have your hands full of viscus, love.”

Albus gave a look that said everything and Gellert had a little laugh:

"Okay, I believe you. But don't spoil this perfect sacrifice, right? I don't have another former harlot to lure here."

“What a shame.”

"I know, I know… But don't worry: I'm young and I have still time to find other lovers for you to slaughter if you want."

“Do this and I will chain you to me for the rest of your life, which would be forever if you play it right.”

“What a wicked thing to say… I like it.” Gellert answered then winked at him.

Albus rolled his eyes. Then he put a neutral expression on his face and nodded at the other. It was time to begin. Squabbles would be for later.

After a few seconds of silence, the former Hogwarts student began to pronounce the spell. He tried to make the words distinct but he still had to conserve a particular rhythm. It would still have been difficult if he had to do this in English but with this ancient language written in runes, it was even harder.

At some point, Gellert began to cut Kovalevski’s flesh. He had used a spell to plunge him into a deep sleep. And he had been right to do it: his howls of pain would have probably reached the Institute if he had been awake. He needed to be quick and precise: it had to be done before Albus attains a particular point of the singing spell. That is why he slashed the skin under the young man’s left rib. Then he began the extraction.

After a little while, he pulled off the spleen with his silvery knife and put it on the altar. He whispered a spell and Kovalevski’s flesh took its former appearance back. It wasn’t perfect but it would do for the moment. Albus had observed him the whole time, admiring how his hands worked with practiced ease. Gellert didn't seem the least bothered by the fact he had his hands in a living human being. For a second, Albus had thought about his fantasy – when he was daydreaming about taking him there after he had killed the goat – but he regained his concentration quickly. It wasn't the right moment.

Finally, the dark wizard handed him the spleen. It wasn’t as large as the heart but it wasn’t little either. The blood was pouring from it. Albus took a wand from his sleeve. It wasn’t his usual one. He had stolen it from Gregorovitch this night. It had been quite difficult but he had managed to do it with Gellert’s help. The latter put the organ in his hand while Albus was now pointing the wand in its direction.

This stage would be decisive. He abruptly stopped his litany and clearly stated the last sentence of the incantation. A red glow left the tip of the wand to cover the spleen. The silence was heavy and he had stopped breathing without thinking. Then, a creature made of blood and dark magic formed itself in front of their eyes.

It looked like a little goblin, with red eyes and black skin – as if it had been burnt to death. Its teeth were as sharp as the ritual knife that Gellert had in hand. It emitted some screeching noises while waiting for Albus to announce his ask. The red-haired wizard took his most distinct voice and said:

“I want you to go to Phineas Nigellus Black, son of Cygnus Black and Ella Max. You will make him die. You will make him suffer. But you will be discreet in your work. Tell him my name in his ear while he dies. Do as I order, then disappear without leaving any trace.”

The creature answered him with something that looked like a cruel laugh then, it disappeared into thin air. Albus sighed then put the spleen next to Kovalevski. The wizard was probably dead because of the lack of blood but he didn't care. He raised his eyes at Gellert who was looking at him with wonder. He had liked what he had seen, Albus was sure of this.

“When do you think he will die?”

"I don't know but I'm sure it will not take a month. Don't worry, love. You have done well."

Gellert didn’t waste time, he went to Kovalevski corpse and then announced:

"But, there are still things that need to be done."

Albus didn’t react, he just continued to observe him. The blond boy had his knife in hand. He didn’t hesitate when he dove it in the thorax, making a vertical incision. He was careful to make it messy: it shouldn’t look like it had been done by someone who really knew what they were doing.

“I think he is dead, now. Poor lad, he had a pretty mouth, that’s for sure,” he told to himself.

Extracting the heart was not the easiest thing to do, especially when the blood was making him having a poor grip on the knife's handle. It was terribly done. Suddenly, he felt arms sneaking around his waist. He almost rolled his eyes but a smirk had appeared on his face.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm actually butchering our poor school-mate.”

“Do you remember when I said I would have you on this altar?” Albus whispered in his ear.

“Actually no and I’m bit occupied right now,” Gellert answered while he cut the vena cava.

The moment he had put the heart next to the spleen which had become blackish, Albus pushed the corpse from the altar. He caught Gellert by the hips and sat him on the rock, in front of him. He took a look at him: he had blood on his shirt and from the tip of his fingers to his elbows. And he was laughing at the whole situation.

“You are an impatient man, Albus Dumbledore. And you have absolutely no respect for the dead, wicked boy. What am I going to do with you?”

He probably had a good idea about this because his legs found their way around the other waist. Albus’ hands sneaked into his pants and he quickly tried to pull them off. He resisted for a moment then Gellert let himself be put half-naked in the middle of the winter.

“Are you cold?” Albus asked.

“Warm me, love. I’m sure you can help.”

Then, he chose this moment to put his long finger under Albus’ shirt to grab the pendant which was laying there.

“What a pretty thing…” he whispered.

Albus ignored it and began his new exploration of the other's body. He could feel Gellert shiver under his palm. Unfortunately for his ego, it was more of cold than of excitation. He had goose bumps on his thighs.

He began his way in the other one’s neck. His lips and teeth were leaving marks on the skin. And the more Gellert kept his interest on the necklace, the more Albus was forceful in his ministrations. Still, he didn’t manage to catch his attention.

“Will you let go of this thing?” Albus finally mumbled.

Gellert gave him a mocking smile then answered:

“Why would I? I don’t have the right to look at my chains? It’s a pretty thing that you created. I wouldn’t have thought you would do something so nice, my love.”

Albus looked at him with thoughtful eyes then asked the thing that was on his mind for some time. A question that was gnawing at him. That was maybe the reason why he was furious every time Gellert spoke to Kovalevski… There were things that he would never be able to control, no matter how hard he would try.

“Would you stay with me if I didn’t have it?”

“My dear, dear Albus…” Gellert whispered against his lips. “I will never give you an answer about this.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to worry forever about this. Because I want you to forever have this fear of losing me. Considerer this as my revenge for locking me up in a cage. You will never know if I would stay there if you opened the door.”

“You are a cruel man, Gellert Grindelwald.”

He had a little laugh and began to grind against Albus. He put him even closer to him. He took Albus’s hand and put his fingers in his mouth. He was clearly putting a show for the red-haired one, never breaking eye contact between them. A warm feeling arose in Albus’ loins. His breath was caught in his throat.

“Then, I’m perfect for you.” Gellert soughed when he finished his languid seduction.

Albus didn't waste time after this. If he had listened to himself, he would have taken the blond boy right now, without any further preparation. Yet, it was probably not the best idea to add Gellert's blood to Kovalevski’s one. Even if, personally, he wouldn’t have been at all against it. He really didn’t know what it was telling about himself.

When he judged it was enough, he was already quite turned on by the moans of the other. Nobody would have guessed that they were sacrificing someone mere minutes ago. But in a way, it was pretty difficult to forget when Gellert's buttocks were quite stained by blood and other pieces of flesh.

Albus' eyes fell over the blood that was dripping from the stone. Saliva wouldn’t be enough for what they were going to do… but this… Maybe it could work? Gellert probably noticed this because he raised his eyebrows.

“I have understood by now that you are turned on by blood but… if you think for a second that I will let you put this in my ass, you are clearly mistaken.”

Albus rolled his eyes as if he found ridiculous that Gellert could have thought he wanted to do this – when it was true: he would have totally done this given the permission. He caught the wand which was laying on the altar and began to cast the spell when Gellert interrupted him:

“Stop! Don’t use Gregorovitch’s wand! If you do this, they will find out that spell, and it will be pretty weird.”

Albus couldn't help but agree to this. Even if it could have had produced an interesting discussion. But it wasn't the right occasion to do this. He took his own wand and did what he had to do. When he entered the blond boy he mumbled:

“You are still tight.”

“Do I have to take this as a compliment?” Gellert hissed.

“Hum… No, it was just a reflexion, like this.”

“So charming. I might write it in my list of nice things to say to annoying people.”

“You always speak so much, I don’t understand how you do it.”

“I don’t know…” Gellert almost whined when Albus finally hit his sweet spot. "Maybe it's because I get off only thanks to the sound of my own voice and not because of you… like the true narcissist, I am probably.”

“Pretty sure I have something to do with your actual state.”

“Don’t flatter yourself that-”

He stopped when Albus kissed him. He tried for a few seconds to continue to speak, just to irritate the red-haired one but he finally lost the battle of stubbornness and responded eagerly to him.

“This technic is so overused, it’s terrible,” Geller complained. He fell on his back. He knew his shirt was probably even more ruined than before but he didn’t care.

“But you like it, don’t you?”

“Don’t know. You might have to try it again for me to be sure.”

“So cheesy.”

Yet, Albus didn’t wait for long before complying. He liked the feeling of the cold stone, Gellert’s arms around his neck. He grabbed the blond one’s hard cock and began a slow movement, just to tickle him. His lover was mumbling some “harder” along the line.

He didn't want to imagine what would happen if they were found like this, in the middle of blood and guts. They would probably be sent to Azkaban where the Dementors would be happy to delight in their happy memories. But it would only happen if they were able to catch them. Them who managed to do complex dark rituals so young. The feeling of power that this idea was intoxicating. They could do everything they wanted in the end. They could kill two men in one night and nobody could stop them.

He looked at Gellert who was visibly not getting off only thanks to his own voice because he was not speaking right now, preferring a mix between whines and moans. Yes, together they would be able to bring the world to its knees if they wanted to. Gellert and he on a throne was a nice picture, he wasn't going to lie…

Albus finally released inside him after a few more trusts and Gellert followed soon after. The red-haired felt comfortable right now, which was quite surprising given that he was bent over some altar.

“Albus…” Gellert mumbled after coming back from his high.

“Hum?” He answered in a very intelligible way. He was nosing the blond hair which was now sticky with coated blood. Maybe Gellert was right and he had some vampire ancestry in his family tree.

“Get off me: you are heavy. And we still have a corpse to bury.”

∞

Kovalevski’s corpse was found one week later. It had been buried clumsily but the snow had been covering everything. The rumours went well in the Institute, especially with the Aurors who had been called after three days without finding him.

"But why the murderer didn't entirely destroy Kovalevski’s corpse with a spell?” Gellert said. “I mean, it’s what I would do if I committed a crime. No corpse, no crime, that’s what they say, no?”

“Maybe the one who did this was feeling guilty? It’s not given to everyone to kill someone…” Albus answered. “Do you think it’s a student who did this?”

They were in the refectory and everyone was only speaking about this. The gruesome details about their schoolmate's death were in every mind. After all, it wasn't every day that a boy was found murdered. His heart had been pulled out and the Aurors on the affair had found it near the corpse, half burnt. Nobody had been interrogated for the moment. However, Albus and Gellert knew it wouldn't last. And they were right because a teacher came to them at this very lunch and asked Gellert to follow him. The blond boy didn't seem particularly bothered by the whole thing even if he was just faking a hidden nervousness. After all, it was normal to be intimidated by some Aurors, right.

Albus sighed and continued to entertain his schoolmates. He needed to keep a facade. He was sure Gellert would be fine. It wasn't as if he hadn't had to answer questions about Antonio's suicide last year. The latter had been from a quite powerful family and they wanted justice for their boy. They had none and it would be the same for Kovalevski. Albus couldn't say he was sorry for them: he didn't care.

When Gellert arrived in the Headmaster office, he had put his best innocent expression on his face. It wasn’t as if he had done something wrong, after all: was it that bad to clear the world of its vermin? He didn’t think so. Especially when there were so many of them.

In front of him, there were two Aurors and Krall. Gellert wasn’t the slightest impressed. Yet, he looked at the floor. He didn’t want to take any risks. It would be a shame if he was arrested: escape from prison wasn’t in his plans for now. He had so much to do. The headmaster risked a little smile to his favourite student and said:

“Please, take a seat, my boy. These gentlemen have some questions for you.”

Gellert did as he was said to and waited, good as gold. There were a few seconds of silence – where they were probably judging his behaviour – then the Auror on the left began:

“You are Gellert Grindelwald?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Good. Do you know why you are here?”

“It’s because of what happened to Kovalevski, I’m right?”

“Yes. We have a few questions for you.”

Gellert nodded and then, the Aurors asked him the usual questions: what was his relationship with the victim, where was he when his death probably occurred, etcetera. It was easy for the blond boy to answer and he put quite of a show in front of them. He wasn't too indifferent but not too affected. He tried to conserve a balance in his reactions. Then, when they told him: “do you have any idea of what could have happened to him?”, he knew it was the moment he was waiting for. He answered a little “no” but it was too fast to be convincing.

“My boy, I know that you are not one to denounce your fellow classmate but I assure you that it is very important. If you know something, please, tell us.”

Gellert knew the Headmaster was only saying this because he feared for Durmstrang’s reputation. He would have smirked at it if he hadn't been in this position. Instead, he took a conflict expression and opened his mouth before shutting it. It didn't escape to the Aurors, as intended. 

“Speak, young man. Some of your fellow classmates didn’t have your qualms, you know…”

It was a perfect occasion for Gellert to ask:

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a student who told us that you were probably the one who killed Kovalevski. And why not? After all, you are a brilliant student, known for his talent in the Dark Arts and the boy had clearly been a sacrifice."

“I would never do that! Kovalevski wasn’t a big friend of mine but I would never have killed him! It’s horrible!”

“You practice dark magic.”

"I do, but it's a theoretical approach! Not something I would do for real!"

“Calm down, young man.”

“I’m sure it’s Gregorovitch who told you it was me! Why does he not leave me alone?”

“I never said it was him.”

“And who could accuse me of something like that except for him? I thought that he would calm himself about his accusations but at this point, it’s getting ridiculous!”

“What do you mean?” The Headmaster asked, curious. He had never heard about a rivalry between the two students. He had thought that it was a misunderstanding but it seemed it wasn’t.

"It's because of Antonio, you know…" He explained to the three men. "He was my roommate last year. He killed himself. He was very close to Gregorovitch and his death affected him a lot. And because of this, he needs a responsible and says to everyone that I'm the one who killed him or something! You can ask Dumbledore – my new roommate – Gregorovitch told him that the first day! Fortunately, Dumbledore has understood quickly it was false…"

“He told us that you were very close to the victim, not just friends.”

“What do you mean?”

“He implied that you were having illegal intercourses with him.”

Gellert seemed to choke of outrage.

“I’m not a sodomite and neither was Kovalevski! You can ask around, he was pretty much infatuated with this sixth year… Petrovna or something! Is Gregorovitch going to accuse me of everything he can find – even the most ridiculous things – in order to make me pay for Antonio’s unfortunate death?”

Something flashed in one of the Aurors’ eyes and Gellert knew that he had probably hooked the fish. And he was right because he was suddenly asked:

“Do you think it could be him?”

“Excuse me?” He said with still a righteous anger from his previous rant.

Him? A sodomite? What a ridiculous idea it was, really… if they had known the truth…

“Do you think Gregorovitch could be the one who murdered the victim?”

Gellert looked thoughtful for a few seconds then responded:

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. He… he disliked Kovalevski because he was hanging with us – the fifth years – but he wouldn’t have killed him. I don’t know why he would have done this. And I don’t think he would be capable of doing something like that. He is not a bad person _per se_.”

They asked a few more questions then one of them said:

“Before we let you go… Could you please hand us your wand?"

Gellert gave a questioning look to Krall who simply nodded to him: he had no choice but to comply. The Auror took his own wand and pointed it in the direction of Gellert’s one.

“ _Expergefactio Mortui Prior Incantatem!_ ”

The spell hit the other’s wand and they waited for something. Something that didn’t happen. It stayed in his hand, motionless.

“What is this spell? What have you done to my wand?” Gellert hissed, seeming angry that they could have damaged it.

The Headmaster seemed quite relieved that they had found nothing. He explained briefly:

"It shows if the wand had ever cast a particular spell. It's only useful when you have to search for a kind of curse which is not usual at all. But I was sure you would have never tried to do something as foolish and vile as this…"

Of course, Gellert would have never done this…

∞

**_THE TERRIBLE DEATH OF THE PATRIARCH BLACK_ **

**_HOGWARTS IN NEED OF A NEW HEADMASTER_ **

_Monday’s morning, Phineas Black was found in his office, deceased, by one of the school staff members._

[…]

_His death wouldn’t be the result of his venerable age. In fact, the information communicated to us by the Ministry mentioned that black magic was involved. The murder is a strong possibility that shouldn’t be denied. Especially given the appearance of the corpse. We don't have a picture of it – nor a clear description – yet, but some Aurors were reported to have been quite shocked by its view._

_An inside source had told us that Black's death hasn't been quick. It has been a long agony where he had managed to write with his own blood something. Indeed, a simple letter – "A" – had been traced on the office's desk._

_If some could have thought he had tried to make an incantation to save his life, there is a stronger probability that it was a way for him to denounce his murderer. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to finish his task._

_His family had refused to answer our questions. Is that a surprise, given that the late Phineas Black had a number quite high of enemies. To be more precise, he had been elected, several years ago, as the least popular Headmaster of Hogwarts’ history._

_Who could have murdered the late Headmaster? Who is this mysterious "A"? Is this the work of an isolated dark wizard or is it the sign of the beginning of a war between some Pureblood families? The mystery remains unsolved… for now._

 

Excerpt of an article from _The Daily Prophet_ , February the 7th 1899

∞

**_THE LITTLE HEART CASE: THE MURDERER WAS ONE OF THE SCHOOLMATES’ VICTIM_ **

**_THE FAMILY WINS JUSTICE_ **

****

_Last February, Konstantin Kovalevski’s dead body was found in the forest surrounding Durmstrang’s Institute._

_Vitali Gregorovitch, the grandson of the famous wandmaker, was found guilty by the courts yesterday evening. He had been condemned to a life sentence in Azkaban. His young age didn't save him from being tried as an adult considering gruesome circumstances of Konstantin’s death._

_As a reminder, the young man had been sacrificed to perform a Dark Ritual. His heart had been removed from his body while he was still living. Gregorovitch still denies his implication in this horrible crime but the proofs were overwhelming._

_It was confirmed that his wand was the one he used to perform the curse. He had tried to cover his tracks by practicing a lot of magic in order to evade the_ Prior Incantatum. _Being a student, he probably didn’t know the alternative spell which could be used to find a precise curse, no matter how old it had been since it had been cast._

_Gregorovitch was convinced that one of his schoolmates had killed his best friend – a boy named Antonio. The latter had committed suicide last year but he had never accepted it and had tried to push the fault on someone else. It is the reason why he had tried to realise a ritual which could bind a soul to a body. Indeed his late best friend is known to haunt Durmstrang, now. The ghost had never said clearly why he had killed himself. Gregorovitch wanted to bind him to Konstantin’s corpse in order to make him reveal his so-called murderer. He didn’t manage to complete the spell, though. It isn’t surprising: it’s not the type of ritual that simple student can make._

_These are the result of the enquiry leads by a team composed of the best Aurors._

_His family didn’t want to make any declaration and neither has their lawyer yet. On the other hand, Konstantin's parents did say that it was a relief to know that justice had been rendered. They are still in shock about the whole situation._

_And they are not the only one. We interviewed a Durmstrang’s student. We asked him what he thought of Gregorovitch’s culpability and he answered: “I’m still astonished to know Vitali did this. I would never have thought he could do something like that. I mean… He was respected by everyone and… I don’t know… I guess we can never know who someone truly is. But it’s still disturbing to know that such individual can live among us.”_

_This case revives the old debate about whether or not the Durmstrang Institute should teach the Dark Arts to its students. The Headmaster answered the criticisms with a short but clear: "What happened to Mister Kovalevski is a tragedy, nobody will tell you otherwise. However, it's a utopia to think that you can forbid someone to do bad things. It is better to teach them to be responsible. My students are more aware than any other students that the Dark Arts are very dangerous and have to be taken seriously. Gregorovitch’s behaviour is an exception among hundreds of respectable youngling. He belongs to that kind who would have turned wrong no matter what would have happened.”_

****

Article from _Die Zeitung des Hellsehers_ , March the 16th 1899

 

Albus looked up from the newspaper and raised his eyebrows. Gellert had given it to him with a triumphal smile in the library where Albus was preparing his examinations. The blond one had worked hard to make Gregorovitch accused of the crime and he was proud of his victory.

 “I didn’t know you had answered to the journalists… I thought that Krall had asked to say nothing to them.”

“Why do you think it is me? And who listens to him, anyway?”

“I recognise your style.”

Gellert’s only disappointment in this affair was that he had lost his secret place to practice his sacrifices. He would have to find something else for the next year. If he was going back in Durmstrang. It would depend on what would happen this summer.

They had so much to do.


	4. Diablo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Here is the new part! It's quite long and I had to split it in two because it was waaay to long.  
> Anyway, I hope you will like it!
> 
> As usual, sorry for the mistakes, it's not my first language!

Albus had never answered his letter. Elphias thought it was fair, but at least, he had done it. He really felt guilty about what he had done. But at the same time, whenever he looked at what he had won from these lies, he couldn't help to have a satisfaction creeping into his heart. And it was the nastiness that rose when Albus had been right. He had always said to him that Betty was stupid. The Hufflepuff was pretty but stupid. That's what he had told him.

He had thought that he was just jealous. Or that he simply couldn’t understand what Elphias was feeling. But in the end, Albus had been right: next to him, Betty was boring and dull. Next to the Great Albus Dumbledore, who was bright enough to compare? The realisation had eaten him alive since he had met him at the funerals.

And it was probably the reason why Betty had broken up with him. She had said he wasn’t gentle with her. But it wasn’t his fault if almost every time he was looking at her, her hair became red, her eyes blue. He had thought that sending the letter would be a solution. It hadn’t been in the end.

His family had noticed his morose mood and had let him go to bed early. The school was finished and yet, he had the impression that he was still caged in Hogwarts. He had lost something there and he didn't know what.

It’s probably why he got up in the middle of the night. He went to the kitchen to take a glass of water. He looked at the ugly nestling his sister had insisted to take care of this afternoon. She had found it in the garden and he was now sleeping in a little cage, near the window. It was a miracle that the cat hadn't attacked it yet but the other animal was careful not to approach it, for some reason.

It reminded him that the cat was still outside, last time he had checked. Tibert was a big tomcat that his grandfather had given him. He had the habit to go outside in the afternoon and come back at night. Yet, he hadn't gone back on Elphias' bed. He opened the kitchen's door and went to the garden.

He noticed his pet on an embankment. He tried to take it in his arms but Tibert was resisting: he didn’t want to come home. The cat finally managed to scratch him and yowled. Elphias furrowed his brows: it was the first time he saw this aggressivity.

Yet, his attention on this matter didn’t last long. He heard a strange click. He turned around and before he knew it, the house was in flames. They lapped against the whole. He had been outside just for a few minutes, how would it have happened so quickly?   

He ran to the house and tried to open the door. It was blocked. He tried to grab his wand but didn’t find it at his usual place. He had forgotten it inside when he had been lured outside. The flames were already high, destroying everything on their way. The heat was terrible. He didn't want to think about how it was inside. He didn't want to. And yet when he heard some loud bangs against the front door. He ran in this direction and yelled:

“Maggie! Mother! Father!”

“Elphy! Help me!”

It was his sister, the panic piercing in her little voice. He didn’t know where his parents were but if he could at least do something about her…

“Maggie, don’t move, I’m trying to open the door! I promise it's going to be okay!”

When he put his hand on the door handle, it burnt him so much that he took it off quickly. He put his sleeve around it and tried again, without success. He should have learnt wandless magic… if he had been more talented… But it wasn’t the time to think about it: a sinister crack resounded and then, half of the house collapsed, including what he was in front of him.

Elphias knew that his sister's last screams would haunt him forever. He moved backward. His mind was blank. It felt like a dream. It wasn't possible, what was happening? How could have the fire taken so quickly and so forcefully? It didn't make sense, it couldn't happen.

And when he saw a majestic bird engulfed in flames coming out of the chimney, something that was said to him when they were learning to cast a _Patronus_ went through his mind:

_You know, Elphias… The Phoenix is the symbol of my family. It is said that when a Dumbledore is in need, one of these creatures will come to their aid._

Elphias fell on his knees and screamed.

Gellert was sitting on the branch of a high tree. He was looking at the blaze, Albus standing up next to him. The red-haired had a very nice view of Elphias who was having a meltdown in front of the house. They had entered it and stunned the entire family, except Elphias. They had probably died of intoxication more than anything. What had heard Elphias was an illusion particularly well-done. It would be a good excuse to pass him as mad when he would say he had heard his little sister near the front door when her corpse would be found in her bed. Like this, nobody would believe him for the Phoenix.

With the locked doors, it would probably be considered as a criminal fire. But Albus didn’t worry about it: they had erased all traces of their implications and if he was to be interrogated he had an alibi. Indeed, Gellert and he had decided to take a week of holidays in Bulgaria. Nobody would have guessed they were able to create a portkey to travel to Britain and commit such a crime.

“Killing his entire family and letting him in mourning them. It’s cruel. Well done, my love,” Gellert giggled. “He is going to be miserable his entire life, I’m sure. If he doesn’t kill himself before long.”

“Tragic.”

∞

Albus and Gellert had rent a shabby bedroom in one of the infamous streets of the magical Bulgarian capital, Sofia. It was as much because they didn't have a lot of money as because they needed to be discreet. After all, they had burned down a whole house – with the family inside – last evening. They had just asked for one bed – obviously, the owner had thought it was to pay less. 

“Good morning… You are awake early,” Albus mumbled when Gellert shook him.

“I’m excited about our little visit. And you need to get up: better if the owner sees us quickly.”

“It changes from school.”

Gellert was already dressed and ready for war, it seemed.

“Bah… I have just two months of holidays and then… back to Durmstrang.”

“You’re going back even if we found the three Hallows?”

“The former prefect is asking me to abandon school? Oh my my…”

“Stop mocking me. I’m just wondering…”

“You say this but you don’t even believe in the Hallows,” Gellert remarked. “Anyway, I’m still going back to Durmstrang, no matter what happens.”

Albus sighed but said nothing. He got up and picked up his clothes. Gellert noticed his morose expression and went to him. He put his arms around the other's neck and whispered:

“What a needy thing you are, my love. And you know what happened to the last one who was too needy, huh?”

“Are you saying that you are going to push me to commit suicide?”

“It would be exciting, wouldn’t it be? After all, if we don’t do this, we are going to become boring, like an old couple. And there is no way. But don’t worry, I will find next year a new minion and we will make orgies in the middle of the wood. With goats sacrifices, obviously.”

“If you do this, you are going to suffer, you know that?”

“Hey! It would maybe be a good way to find if I have some masochist tendency!”

"No, but I wonder… Why do you want to finish school when you could just leave like that? I’m sure it’s not for the intellectual possibilities: you can do as much alone.”

Gellert looked at him as if he was a child and explained with a patient voice:

“My love, between you and I, I’m the most likely to obtain a good job: you can’t apply for a teaching job because you are known to be a sodomite and the British Ministry would probably be reluctant for the same reason. So, if you don’t want us to finish as some shopkeepers to maintain a façade, I will need my diploma and my immaculate reputation.”

Albus seemed utterly unconvinced. Gellert rolled his eyes: the red-haired one was knowing him better than he had thought. Which shouldn’t have surprised him, really.

“All right… the true reason is rather simple: I want you to suffer. I’m sure that the idea of me taking pleasure with some insipid boy will haunt you for months. And that’s an alluring perspective.”

 

“Are you sure it’s him who possesses the Elder Wand? I mean, it’s some harassment that you are putting on this family, no? They are going to think they are cursed.”

"The Gregorovitchs are not a weak clan. Don't worry about them. It's not a coincidence that the most famous wandmaker in Europe is also the one who had the mythical wand. He had probably experimented on it to make his owns."

“Ollivanders is as good as him.”

“You think so?”

“Your wand looks like a branch!”

Gellert gave him a scandalised face:

"How so my wand is a branch? Have you seen yours? Mister has some runes on it like he is better than everyone else but he can't manage to have a correct handle! How sad…”

“At least, mine doesn’t seem to have been found in some garden.”

"I ask for a divorce."

“We are not married.”

"Then give me the pendant, I will break it with my bare hands. I can't stay with someone who thinks that my wand is not aesthetically pleasing."

“Oh? Do I have touched a nerve? I’m pretty sure it’s why you want the Elder Wand for yourself: because you are ashamed of your branch.”

“I’m so outraged, you have no idea.”

“It’s not my fault if you are in deep denial, Gellert.”

They continued to bicker until they arrived in front of Gregorovitch’s shop. The sky was grey and it would probably rain soon. It was a good thing. Like this, there would be fewer passers-by who could make their plan fail. A few streets before they arrived at the shop, they separated. They had decided that Albus would distract the wandmaker whereas Gellert was going to steal the Hallow.

Even if it turned wrong, they would be able to handle the situation – or at least they were hoping. But it was normal to jump into the unknown: their quest was not an easy one. It wouldn’t change the fact that they would manage to collect the three items. And after this, power and immortality were within easy reach. At least, it was what they were believing.

When Albus arrived at the shop, it had already begun to rain. He entered quickly, removing his cloak’s hood. It was a chance that he hadn’t drawn Gregorovitch’s attention more than this, in the end, when they were in Durmstrang. The former head of the seventh years was probably surviving in Azkaban, right now. Albus was not sad about it in the slightest. 

“Excuse me? Someone’s here?” Albus said in English – he was now speaking fluently German but not Bulgarian at all (Gellert was the one with a few notions).

He waited a few seconds and finally, a man appeared. He was already quite old for Albus but in reality, he shouldn't be above sixty years old. He seemed to be tired, probably because of what had happened to his grandson, yet, he was still the genius wandmaker who was competing against Ollivander even in Great-Britain.

“What do you want?”

A so famous wandmaker probably hadn’t to be kind with his clientele to do business.

“I am Albus Dumbledore. You probably received my letter.”

“Yes.”

“You didn’t respond to it.”

“No.”

“That’s why I’m here. I have some questions to ask you. I wanted to know if you would be okay to answer them.”

Gregorovitch came closer to him. Albus smiled a little. He needed to gain the other one’s trust. It would be a good way to help Gellert in his own quest. The more he would keep the old man here, the better it would be. They had chosen to do their first try in the daylight to have an alibi, after all. If it wasn’t conclusive, they would try the next night. 

“Dumbledore… I have heard about you before… You are British, right?”

“Yes… I went to Hogwarts. But last year, as I said in my letter, I was in Durmstrang.”

“Ah… I understand”, Gregorovitch mumbled. “You know my grandson, right?”

“Yes, I have met him.”

“Were you friends?”

Albus knew it was _the_ question. If he failed to respond, it would be the end. That’s why he answered tit for tat.

“No. We were in the same year, but we never truly sympathised.”

“Do you think he is guilty?”

"I'm not going to lie to you, sir. I think the pieces of evidence are overwhelming. He must be the culprit. Yet, I still can't see him as a murderer. He didn't appear like someone violent to me. But, I guess I was wrong. I didn't know him after all."

Gregorovitch stayed silence. Albus didn’t know if he had given the right answer. He had said what he thought was the most probable one for a grumpy old man. Saying that he understood well that Vitali was innocent would have passed as a hypocrite, even if Albus was the best placed to know the truth.

Albus was imagining Gellert jumping out of the window, the Elder Wand in hand. They would just have to find the localisation of the Cloak of Invisibility, given that they knew where to pick up the Resurrection Stone. Gellert had dedicated years of his short life to this – or more precisely, his Visions to this dream. They would be the greatest wizards in the world. They would be Masters of Death. They would be immortal. 

“Show me your wand.”

Albus came back to his actual situation with these words. He shook his head then presented Gregorovitch what he had asked. He didn’t like to be wandless, especially when he was in front of the student’s grandfather he had helped to imprison.

“It’s from Ollivander’s, isn’t it? I recognise his style. It lacks natural, even with the runes.”

Albus said nothing: it would have been a bad strategy to fight with Gregorovitch about his vision of his art. After all, he was famous to fight with Ollivander whenever he could. It wasn’t surprising that he was the one who ended up with the Elder Wand.

“Do you plan to go to the United States?” Gregorovitch finally asked.

“Yes… I have contacted the four wandmakers there. And then, I will maybe try to go to Asia.”

And the more he thought about it, the more he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, if Gellert really wanted to finish his education in Durmstrang, he would have time to waste. Traveling to the USA in order to study the art of wandmaking. A good way to write articles and gain some money.

“Good… You don’t seem to be stupid… I accept to answer your questions. But not today. Come back tomorrow evening, at the closing hour.”

Albus put a sincere smile on his face: he was satisfied with the result of their meeting. One last thing and it would be perfect. He was praying for Gellert to have found the Hallow they were after.

“Thank you very much, Sir. Be sure that I will do something good of the information you will give me.”

“Yeah, yeah… Now go away. I have a lot of things to do.”

He gave Albus back his wand and the young wizard left the shop.

“I wouldn’t have thought that someone so talented would come from Hogwarts… This wand… It has been used for incredible spells, I can feel it,” Gregorovitch mumbled for himself.

 

Albus ran to their hotel. He was so excited about finding if Gellert had it or not that when he opened the door and saw the latter with an unknown wand in hand, pointing it on him, he felt like a bucket of cold water had thrown right in his face.

“I have it…” Gellert whispered with a wicked smile. “I could kill you, right now… The world would probably thank me.”

“Gellert…” Albus began to say, raising his hand.

He was cogitating hard: how could he get out from this situation? He couldn’t use magic. Gellert was more powerful with the Elder Wand than he was, especially wandless. He had the pendant… He… There was nothing in his pocket. He looked up. Gellert had something in his hand. His heart missed a beat while Gellert had a mischievous smile.

“Hey! Say “hello” to this little beauty! Be more careful, the next time, my love!”

“Gellert…”

“Maybe I could destroy it, right now, with the Elder Wand… I could break your heart… So sad… So tragic… Did I ever tell you that I loved tragedy?”

Gellert continued his taunts but it was too late for Albus. An insidious fear was crawling from his insides. _If you do nothing, he will leave you._ It was the sentence he was hearing again and again and again. Something was taking possession of him. Something really, _really_ ugly. _Take him… take what is yours… what are you waiting for? Do it now or he will leave you. He will find another bitch and forget you. He had told you so, after all._ Yes, Gellert had said so many time that when he would go back to Durmstrang, he would find someone else. But it was only jokes… Was it? After all, his lover was a _whore_ , wasn’t he? He couldn’t be trusted. _You have lost control… how are you going to regain it?_

Albus’ fear needed to be calmed.

Gellert had probably noticed that Albus wasn’t listening anymore, his expression sinister. He giggled but not as humorously as usual. It was as if he was feeling that something was very wrong:

“I was joking… Albus… Albus… stop looking at me like this, you are scary…”

“Don’t you dare… I swear…” Albus gritted his teeth. “If you do this… I’m going to kill you…”

Gellert moved backward until he stumbled again a chair. The moment he concentrated his attention toward his partner, the latter was almost on him. He could see a wicked fire in his blue eyes. At this moment, he knew it would turn worse than when he had found him with Kovalevski.

"Albus…" He began but couldn't manage to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a slap in the face. He was too surprised to see Albus grabbing his wrist who was holding the wand. He tugged his arm so hard that he dropped it and tripped again.

Gellert fell on the floor, dragging Albus with him. It didn't stop the latter who straddled him and got a stronger hold on his neck. He felt himself outside of his body as if someone had taken the control. Yet, he was sure of something: Gellert needed to understand definitively to whom he belonged to. Especially when he was struggling so much.

After a few seconds, the blond boy croaked:

“Albus… I can’t… breath…”

“Don’t think for one second that you can leave!” Albus shouted back. His hands were trembling madly but he didn’t loosen his grip of Gellert’s throat. “Don’t you dare! If I don’t have you, I have no one anymore!”

He couldn’t stop himself. It was as if something had taken possession of him. It soughed to his ears to continue. _If you kill him, you will have him forever. See, you already control his life, it lays between your hands… You are at this to have him entirely…_ Yet, the only thing he was trying to control, right now, was himself. The doubt was crawling inside him. He wasn’t even feeling Gellert’s nails which were clawing at his arms.

Albus knew the truth: he would have probably killed Gellert – killed the one he thought was the love of his life – if the latter hadn’t finally managed to slap him right in the face in his panic. It woke him up. It was a simple move but it felt as if a bucket of water had been spilled over him. The irrational anger disappeared in one go and he brusquely let go of the boy.

Gellert took a gulp of air and coughed. The oxygen was burning his lungs. His lips were almost blue and his eyes were bulging. Albus could see the marks of his own hands on his neck. The realisation hit him hard.

What had he done? What had happened? He was horrified. It was one thing to kill Kovalevski or Elphias' family. But in his mind, it was another thing to hurt Gellert. He had been so terrified by the sole idea to see his partner leaving that he had panicked. Panicked so much that he had almost done something irrevocable.

And the beast inside him had loved it. He wanted to vomit.

He had to apologise… he had to…

“Don’t touch me!” Gellert recoiled and slapped Albus’ hand from his way. He curled up on the floor, away from his lover.

“I’m sorry… I…”

“Don’t go near me again!”

Albus noticed something he had never seen before: there was fear in his eyes. Or maybe it was just chock. He wanted to take him in his arms and apologise again and again. That it was not him who had done this. Just a monster who had taken his appearance. But when he looked at the blond boy again and contemplated his neck, he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it.

Albus understood that it was better to just leave now until Gellert would calm himself. He was sure that he wasn't the one his lover wanted near him right now.

He stood up and retrieved the pendant. Then, he noticed the Elder Wand which had rolled on the floor. He put it in his sleeve.

“I’m keeping this.”

And then, too ashamed of himself, he left the room.

∞

Gellert didn’t speak to him for days after this. They had stayed to Sofia instead of traveling to Godric's Hollow right after Gregorovitch would have to help Albus for his "article" as they had planned. Gellert couldn’t show up with such marks on his neck. Bathilda would have wanted to know what had happened. Gellert was sleeping far away from him. For a moment, Albus had thought that he would prefer the floor rather than the bed but in the end, he hadn’t.

Albus had used this silence to begin to write something about the wands – he would make profitable of his meeting with Gregorovitch. He had kept the Elder Wand in check, near him, just in case. Gellert hadn’t tried to grab it. He hadn’t even left the room or used magic. He was reading and checking his notes about the Hallows and that was it.

It was a shame that the ambiance was like that: they had found the Elder Wand, the most powerful one ever created and yet…       That is why he finally broke the ice:

“We need to talk.”

Gellert looked up from his book. His face was neutral, expressionless.

“And why would we?”

“We can’t stay like this forever. I tried to give you space and it doesn’t seem to work so, better be direct.”

“Oh, that's so generous of you. But, now, you want to talk?” Gellert sighed. “Then we are going to talk.”

He closed his volume abruptly and stood up to meet Albus:

“You tried to strangle me! And you wanted to do it! I saw it in your eyes! Did I try to leave you? I hadn’t tried for months and that’s how I’m thanked? I was joking! You chained me to you because you were afraid and now even that is not enough!”

It lit Albus’ anger quickly :

"Don't you dare to pass for the victim! You manipulated me, you blackmailed me, you forced me to kill a fucking goat! You are certainly not innocent!”

“Yes, I did this to you and don’t think I feel guilty for it! If I had to do it again, I would do it exactly the same way. No, worst!” Gellert yelled in return, mad. “But this… This is not the same thing! I may be the worst guy ever but at least, I can control myself! You can’t!”

“I control myself!” Albus protested while perfectly knowing that it was a lie. He had felt an ugly monster crawling from his insides to take the control. If he had turned really bad these last months, this was something else.

“No, you don’t! Look at you! No, better! Look at me! You won’t even look at what you have done! You are a fucking time bomb!”

“I’m not!”

“Then, look at it!” Gellert ordered.

He put himself in front of his partner, showing his neck. Albus caught him by the forearms to move him away. Yet, he didn’t succeed in looking away from the marks that had turned yellow-green on Gellert’s pale skin.

Albus’ eyes grew wide. Gellert tried to make contact with them but the other one was too distracted by his neck. Something snapped in his mind. His conscience came back with full force. He didn’t feel guilty for what he had done. For Kovalevski, for Gregorovitch, for Elphias. But this… this was a line he couldn’t cross.

It was true that he had attacked him in this classroom. It was true that Gellert had been as vicious as him. Yet, this wasn’t the same thing. It hadn’t been _him_ who had done this. It had been the monster that was lurking inside him. What would happen if he was left alone with it? What would happen? What if he lost the only person left in his life?

He had plunged into the darkness but he had not emerged the same as Gellert. The latter was certainly mischievous but there were calmness and order in his plans. Albus was different: his control was an illusion. Something he had crafted carefully as usual. The sole suspicion of Gellert leaving had been enough to send him over the edge.

The younger one was right: he wasn’t stable enough and it would become a problem, even for someone as peculiar as his lover.

“I’m sorry, I swear… I didn’t want to…”

Gellert tried to get out from his hold but he didn’t manage to do it. Albus had grabbed his wrists forcefully. When he understood that he was squeezing them too hard. He released them and simply intertwined their fingers. Albus’ ones were long and thin but not as much as his lover’s one.

“I will make an effort, I swear… Please… don’t leave me alone. I have only you.”

He buried his face into Gellert’s hair. The golden mane he had been so attracted to when he had first met him.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” He mumbled. “Please, forgive me…”

They stayed there for a long time. The silence was heavy and tick. Albus didn’t dare to break it. He had the impression that if he did it, he would break everything. That is why he waited until Gellert whispered:

“You see, sweetheart, I was right. In the end, it will be just us, being intoxicated with each other, until we die. And keep the Elder Wand if it reassures you. But don’t do this ever again. If you do, I will kill you, and then myself. I will not allow one of us to survive the other.”

Albus knew that he could force Gellert to stay with him. His partner was powerful. Very powerful. Yet, with the pendant and everything else, he could put him entirely under his control. He could probably make him his puppet – until he wouldn't be able to do it anymore. But, it wasn't really what he wanted, right? He wanted an equal. Someone who would never let him down.

That is why he said:

“Okay… okay… I will never do it again, I promise. I’m sorry… Forgive me.”

“I forgive you.”

Albus kissed him softly on his forehead and held him in his arms. For all his wicked intelligence, Gellert couldn’t find the reason why he was letting himself be caged again.

∞

When they arrived at Godric's Hollow, the marks on Gellert's neck had almost entirely disappeared. It was a good thing because Bathilda wouldn’t have accepted any explanations about them. They didn’t speak about it anymore. Albus could see that they were going back to their normal dynamic. Except maybe for the fact that Gellert was less witty than usual. It was as if he was testing Albus’ reactions. The latter hadn’t commented on it but had clearly noticed. He was trying to not give his partner any reasons to worry but it was difficult, given how they were functioning.

Yet, Gellert seemed pleased to go to Godric’s Hollow. He had said that he wanted very much to meet his infamous family. But they weren’t aware of Albus’ return, unlike Bathilda who opened her door with a huge smile:

“Gellert! I’m so pleased to see you! It has been a long time!”

When she noticed Albus, she gave him a smile too. It was less bright than the one given to Gellert but it was still it. Albus had already decided he wouldn't take vengeance upon Bathilda, even if she had closed her door to him for some time, but this validated his decision. He was curious to know if Gellert would have accepted to help him to kill her…

“Albus… How are you doing since the last time? I bet you had the best marks!”

“I don’t know yet, Mrs. Bagshot. My results still hadn’t arrived. It’s probably a matter of days now…”

“I see… but come, come! Tell me what happened these last months and how was your travel to Sofia with a good cup of tea! Don’t make this face, Gellert: I know you dislike tea but we are in England and I will never accept your taste for coffee.”

 

They were staying at Bathilda’s. Albus didn’t want to sleep in his childhood house. Bathilda had had a saddened expression while hearing this but she had told him he could stay as much as he needed to. After all, he was Gellert’s _friend_. Albus didn’t know if Bathilda had understood everything about them. He wouldn’t be surprised given how she was acting. He didn’t care, as long as she was minding her own business.

And it was the same thing with his mother.

Before Gellert and he arrived in front of the door, Albus said again:

“Are you sure you want to come with me?”

“What? You don’t want me to? What do you think is going to happen?”

“Nothing…”

"Are you ashamed of me? Be certain that I'm prettier than you if it's what is worrying you… And it's not as if you were going to present me as your lover. Best friend will be enough."

"My brother will never believe this. And I'm afraid he would call the Aurors or something. And with the fact that they already dealt with me because of similar circumstances.”

“You are afraid that we might have problems… don’t worry: every mind can be played with.”

Albus had said exactly the same thing to him, some times ago. It seemed so far away in his mind. Gellert pulled at his collar. It was getting hot and he had almost only dark clothes. His lover’s eyes caught the movement and he saw the remains of the marks which Gellert was hiding. He sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

Gellert understood almost immediately and squinted:

“You already said it.”

“No, but really. It will not happen again, I swear.”

“Stop, Albus. You are beginning to be boring. So, now is the last time you bring it up, right? Let your culpability behind. You have done way worse than this.”

“Yes, but it’s not the same thing…”

“Why? You think that trying to choke me is worse than burning alive a family?”

“Because I love you. And if I begin to harm people I love, where am I going to stop? What is going to stop me?”

At this moment, Gellert wanted to answer: "Because you think you haven't harmed me before? Poor thing, you are naïve or you have a bad memory…” But he didn’t. He didn’t think it was a good idea to bring this up. It didn’t matter for Gellert, anyway. The past was the past. He was always looking for the future. And he knew his future was with Albus, no matter what he wanted at the beginning of this story.

_In the end… you have won, Albus Dumbledore. Maybe I have fallen for you as sure as you have for me._ It was a strange realisation for someone like Gellert Grindelwald. He had never loved anyone and he would probably never love someone else. It was the most logical explication in his mind for why he was staying with Albus – except for the Blood Binding. He stopped suddenly and looked at his partner who halted too.

Gellert blinked then stated with the most neutral voice ever:

“I love you, Albus Dumbledore. With all my twisted heart. So now, we are going to meet your bloody family and nothing is going to stop us from doing it. They can all choke on their bigotry, I don’t care.”

“You… you love me?” Albus stuttered.

“Huuum… yes. Maybe? Probably? I don’t know? After all, it’s a rather foreign feeling for me, so… Albus? Are you crying? Oh, Merlin… You are crying!”

“What are you talking about, I’m not. I have dust in the eye.”

“The lamest excuse ever, and you know it.” Gellert laughed.

At the moment, Albus just wanted to take Gellert in his arms and never release him. However, it would be a huge issue if they were being caught like that, especially with his history. That is why he recomposed himself and straightened under Gellert’s amused gaze.

When they arrived at the house, Albus had already pried for his brother not being here. He didn't want to meet Aberforth. He didn't want to hear his nasty remarks. He didn't want to have to restrain himself to punch him in the face. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. But he wasn't at this point of the plan. His vengeance against Aberforth would be a dish best served cold.

When he knocked on the door, it was Kendra who opened it. Albus could see she had grown thinner. His sister’s death had taken a toll on her body. His son couldn’t say he was really worried about it. After all, he had the intention to make it worse. No pity for the traitors.

“Mother.” He greeted her with a cold tone. It made her flinch but Albus didn’t care.

“Albus! I thought you wouldn’t come back. We were waiting for you last week."

“I was in Sofia, in Bulgaria, for my researches on wandmaking with Gellert.”

He moved to let his mother see the blond boy behind him. He wore his most angelic face, the innocence incarnated. Albus had already contemplated how he worked. After all, he had been a victim of this sweet smile.

"I am Gellert Grindelwald, Mrs. Dumbledore. Nice to meet you." He said with a thick accent. "I was studying in Durmstrang with your son – even if I was not in seventh year."

“Oh… I see…” His mother articulated.

She was probably smelling a rat in this. Did Albus really think that he could come home with his partner? Did he really think that they would accept him under their roof, even if he seemed charming? And the worst was probably that Grindelwald seemed young. If Albus was caught with an underage schoolmate…

Geller felt the uneasiness of Kendra because he added:

“I accompanied your son because we found out that both of us had family in this village – my Great-Aunt is your neighbour, Bathilda Bagshot – so we thought that it would be nice to come back together. Plus, Albus was my roommate for the year. A brilliant student, I was quite impressed.”

“You say that as if you weren’t the best of the fifth years!” Albus joked.

“Of course, I am! It doesn’t mean that I’m above listening to your idea about the influence of the wand’s wood on transfiguration spells!”

It couldn’t be said that Gellert didn’t know how to play the normal young man. It seemed to work on his mother. It was maybe Bathilda’s mention which had convinced him that Gellert was a good boy who wouldn’t do something as reprehensible as having intercourses with a representant of the same gender.

Kendra invited them to enter and proposed something to drink. It was as if Albus was a stranger: he wasn't at home anymore, here. He surprised himself by not being that hurt by this realisation.

“We are just passing through,” Albus explained. “I just wanted to let you know that I was back to Godric’s Hollow and to take my belongings.”

“Excuse me? You are not going to stay here? But…”

“No, mother. Bathilda accepted to take me until the end of the summer, I will only come here to have my results and that’s all. Don’t worry, I will not bother you more.”

On this, Albus headed for the stairs. He grabbed Gellert’s arm and dragged him before him. He stopped only when his mother spoke:

“Albus… please. We need to talk.”

“There is no need for it, mother. I have already told you everything I wanted the last time we saw each other. And frankly, I’m not interested to hear your point of view on my situation. Thank you very much.”

When they arrived in front of his bedroom’s door, they heard someone crying downstairs. Gellert looked at Albus and he noticed the cold indifference on his face. She could do everything she wanted: he wasn't interested in her excuses. It was too late.

∞

They had decided to settle down in the cemetery, in front of Ignotus Peverell’s tombstone. Albus had been right: Gellert had loved it. After all, it was like Christmas for the boy. He had been looking at the stone for a long time, noting things on his notebook. Albus was waiting for him, lying on a bench. Fawkes was not far away. He appreciated a lot when they – Albus more than anything else – were outside. At least, he wasn’t in flames all the time. It was more discreet.

Finally, Gellert went near him. He sat down against the bench and read his notes. Albus began to pet his hair. He took a strand in his hand to evaluate the length of it. He was thinking to ask him if he could cut them when the blond boy exclaimed:

“Ah! It’s terrible! Where is this fucking cloak?”

“If the Tale is correct, it is invisible. So, I guess that you will have more difficulties about it than for the others, love.”

“I know but it’s frustrating: I don’t manage to obtain a vision of it!”

Albus had a little laugh and tightened his hold on Gellert’s hair. He yanked on it to meet his hypnotic eyes.

“Do you need a little help?” He grinned.

“What do you mean?”

“You remember… the first time… when you forced me to kill that goat in the forest… do you want to do it again?”

It was a nasty idea that had sprouted in his mind when he had seen his brother in town, this morning. Aberforth had glared at him but he had ignored him – while thinking intensely to a way to make his life a misery.

“My family isn’t very wealthy but we have a barn and… my brother had taken a liking, when he was a child, on goats.”

Gellert understood instantly what his partner was proposing and he giggled:

“Oh my… your dirty talk had so much improved with time.”

He was going to punctuate these words with a kiss and possibly a wild intercourse on the grave – because for someone so obsessed by the Hallow like him, what could be more exciting? – but unfortunately, a rock throwing at him interrupted his project.

“What are you doing, here?” Someone yelled from afar.

Albus suddenly let go of Gellert and the latter finally saw who had decided to condemn themselves to a slow and painful death. It was a tall young man – even taller than Albus. He was bulkier than him but he had the same blue eyes. _I have caught the best brother, it seems. Albus is way more appealing than him… but I’m still the prettier here._

Aberforth wasn’t happy to see them but Albus hadn’t had moved one finger when he said:

“Aren’t you tired to always coming back like this? I mean, you are boring. You are always doing this.”

“It’s your brother?” Gellert asked while detailing from head to toes the younger boy with an indescribable disdain.

“Unfortunately, yes… And I can assure you he is as disappointing as it looks like.”

“Oddly, I’m not surprised.”

And on this, they did as if Aberforth wasn’t here. Gellert returned to his notebook and Albus continued to inspect the blond hair. He was wondering if he would be able to make some braids as had done Gellert with his before when his deep reflexion was stopped by another rock.

“It’s your fucking bitch, right? How dare you do this there?”

If Gellert had glasses, he would have pulled them up with a lot of perplexity.

“You look like a girl! Do you suck my brother’s dick like one?”

“And what if I do?”

Gellert grabbed Albus by the chin and kissed him. It wasn’t a little peck. It was the kind of kiss with the tongues and all the show-off it needed. Albus could feel Gellert’s amusement at the situation. Yet, he knew that if Aberforth showed the smallest intent to go to the authority, he would rip his memories off. Or kill him. Because if there was one thing that Gellert still wanted to preserve, it was his reputation. It was, after all, easier to fool everyone around.

That is why he said:

“If you go to the authorities, be sure that you are going to regret it. Same if you ran to Bathilda, mother or anyone else.”

Albus could see disgust in Aberforth’s gaze. This boy was really revolted by any homosexual behaviour. Gellert wanted to roll his eyes. What an idiotic child Albus’ brother was. How could his partner have borne it for years? It must have been so boring and so bothersome. He was wondering if Albus would have a problem with him cursing Aberforth… Probably not. But killing all of his goats would probably be more satisfying.

That is when Aberforth noticed Fawkes who flew in their direction. He perched himself on Albus' shoulder who winced at the pressure but said nothing. Ever dignified. Gellert wanted to laugh. This pet was a hell. _Ah yes… Sacrificing  Fawkes. It would work too…_ He thought. But Albus’ brother seemed to be even more shocked by the sight of Fawkes than by the kiss.

"You have a fucking phoenix? Where did you find it, Albus? Where?" Aberforth spat out.

“Hum… I don’t know… You have never heard about the legend that runs in our family?”

“You don’t deserve such a creature!”

“Because you think you do?” Gellert said while rolling his eyes. “I swear, this boy is worst than Antonio. Dead Antonio to be more precise.”

It was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back. Albus felt it: he was used to his brother’s tantrums. He could see what Aberforth was going to do

“If I was you, I wouldn’t do this…”

But it was too late and all Seer Gellert was, he didn’t see coming the punch that landed in his face with full forces. He could understand, now, how Albus could have bested him every time he had tried to fight physically. His brother had some strength, he couldn’t deny it. But it didn’t change the fact that he wanted to kill someone very hard, right now.

Yet, before the blond boy could commit a murder with delight, a bird engulfed on flames clawed at Abe’s face. The blood poured from the cut and Aberforth cried out, holding his face in his hands.

Albus wondered if it had touched the eye or not. He knew he should have run to help his brother. But in fact, he stayed there. Why would he do anything for Aberforth? The latter continued to cry and in front of the lack of reaction he was a victim of, he hissed:

“You are going to pay for that!”

"Touch me again, and I swear that you will be happy if someone found your corpse!" Gellert roared with a low voice.

Aberforth probably understood that there was no good in trying to fight against them and he ran away. His mother would help him, without a doubt. Not that Albus cared. When they were alone again, he petted his bird who chirped in response.

“Fawkes, you are my hero.”

“I had never thought I would ever say this but… I might tolerate you, Fawkes. You have your utility.”

The bird tried to pinch Gellert in response. He succeeded in his goal, tiring a little cry from Gellert who put his finger in his mouth as if his saliva had some kind of healing power. A black eye and this. He was lucky today.

“The feeling still doesn’t seem to be mutual.”

“This fucking chicken, I swear…”

Gellert suddenly looked at Albus and asked with a little smile:

“Your brother… He was bleeding, right? Did that arouse you?”

"Gellert for fuck sake… is that an invitation to do nasty things on this tombstone?"

∞

Albus didn’t really know what he was doing. He had filled a request, a thing that no one in his family had ever done. After all, his father was a murderer kept in Azkaban. Who would want to talk _about_ him? Who would want to talk _with_ him? Especially not the Dumbledores for sure. Muggles’ murder was an indelible stain on their name.

And there he was. His demand had been quick to be validated. It wasn’t surprising. Not a lot wanted to see their dear ones in this fortress of despair, lost in the middle of the sea, but the ones who were coming back had dreadful stories to tell. A good way to spread the word that committing crimes was a bad idea.

He was alone. Gellert wasn’t with him. They had decided it was better like this. The Ministry wouldn’t have accepted them both, anyway.

He was going to see his father’s decline. If he had been at his place, Albus would have killed these Muggles, too. Yet, he couldn’t forgive his father selfishness. In the end, he had had his revenge but he had destroyed his family’s life. It wouldn’t have mattered if Albus’ life hadn’t been affected.

That is why he was here, in front of the fortress, accompanied by two Aurors. They asked him his wand when he arrived in the guards' room. The humans must have been replaced regularly: if Albus was made uncomfortable by the Dementors just by being there for ten minutes, he didn't want to know how it was for them. At least, Albus shouldn't have to go to the cells. His father would be brought to him.

“It’s rare to see the family here. In general, they prefer to forget their relatives who have been kept here. Better than seeing what is left of them, after… well, it’s not as if I have pity for them.”

Albus looked at the guard and simply stated:

“My father hasn’t probably a lot of time left. He had destroyed our family when I was only ten. Killing these Muggle boys had ruined not only his life but ours too. My sister was still ill and still died. My mother became even colder. My brother’s assholery just aggravated. So, I want to put a face on the man who ruined my life instead of protecting it.”

His smile which contained no joy probably convinced the guard who huffed. Then, he answered:

“Your father is in bad condition. I just saw him. But surprisingly, he seems still able to speak clearly.”

“Good. Maybe he will answer my questions.”

The guard guided Albus in front of a door – the cold was even more and he noticed the dementor at the end of the corridor. His happiness seemed to be sucked even from his memories. These creatures were truly the worst. Yet there was something fascinating about their hands, their clothes, the way they were floating… It was a shame that there was almost no documentation about them. But who wanted to come close to the Dementors?

“Don’t look at them,” the Guard advised. “You don’t want to have their attention.”

He opened the door then turned in Albus’ direction.

“You have one hour. Don’t try to use any spell: the Dementors would catch you and you don’t want to be between their hands.”

“I don’t have my wand. I wouldn’t be able to do a lot.”

Better to undermine his potential threat. He wouldn’t try anything, anyway. He wasn’t there to take revenge against him. But maybe, it would give him information about himself? Maybe his instability was something much older than the case with Elphias? Albus didn’t know.

It was Gellert who had proposed this. He had read it in some books in Bathilda’s house. It had said that people with problems should look in their family. At least, it was what he had told him. The book was destined to girls but he didn’t see why it would be a problem to apply it to Albus. Mommy problems… Daddy problems… who cares? But Gellert had read everything he could find about his father and he was sure he needed to go there.

Albus was sure he had more of a social problem, but it didn't cost anything to try. And if it could please Gellert… why would he say no?

When Albus entered the room, the first thing he noticed was how thin his father was. He had lost his hair and probably some of his teeth. It was a miracle he was still alive. But he looked so much older than what he should be like. Percival Dumbledore was a shell of a man. His look, at least.

Albus sat on the shabby chair at his disposition. It had been eight years and he didn’t know what to say. _Hello father, it has been a long time, but I guess I did as good as you to put our family in shame_. It clearly would do.

“Who are you?”

His voice was hoarse.

“It’s me, Albus, your son. Long time no see you, father.”

“Albus… no way… my Albus is a little boy.”

"You have been imprisoned here for at least eight years. Of course, I have changed."

Percival tried to come closer to him. But he was weak and it was hard for him. Albus didn’t help him, though. When his father reached him – there were shackles at his hands – he firstly looked at his eyes.

“You have… the Dumbledores’ eyes. It’s you, Albus. My son.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Albus… what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be there…”

“Oh, you would be surprised.”

“What do you mean? How are your mother and your siblings? I have been without news for so long…”

“Mother is depressed. Aberforth is angry. Ariana is dead.”

It was probably not the best way to announce it but Albus didn’t care: he wasn’t trying to keep a façade in front of his father. It wouldn’t matter in the end.

“How… Ariana died but…”

“Her obscurus. In the end, it killed her.”

He seemed so affected by what he had just learnt that Albus said:

 “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you about it.”

“No… no. It’s better like this… to know it…”

“You don’t seem mad. Aren’t people like you, in Azkaban, usually mad?” Albus claimed with a little smile.

There was something in his father that he couldn’t quite grasp. But it was here. He knew it, he felt it.

"Do you think I'm going well? It means that I look better than I believe, my son. But we don't have a lot of time. What are you doing here? This place is not safe for you. For anyone in their right mind."

“I wanted to see you. You are my father and yet, I couldn’t even remember your face. Mother threw away the old photographs. I needed to represent you in my mind, I guess. I didn’t know really what I was searching for. But you know what? I think I may have found it.”

“I’m pleased to see you.”

“The Dementors will be glad too. They are going to have a rich meal.”

"I know… but it doesn't matter. Tell me. How is your study going? Did you do well in Gryffindor? You were sorted there, right?"

“Yes, I did. I was the brightest student they had for a long time. Until my last year. I have been expelled from Hogwarts so I went to Durmstrang. I finished my education there.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, Elphias proved himself to be a miserable and envious traitor who accused me of having assaulted him. He wanted to do this to be in the spotlight.”

“Was it true?”

"No. However, it doesn't matter now. I have a diploma. I am an adult. No one has something to say about my life, now."

“But your mother…”

“Why would I care? After all, it’s not as if she has supported me. And she has his favourite son, Aberforth, why would she complain about? It’s largely enough. Even if he has become worse as before, by the way.”

“Albus…”

“It doesn’t matter. Tell me. Do you hate Muggles?”

“I don’t.”

“Yet, you killed four of them.”

“Because they had attacked your sister!”

There was a moment of silence. The more he was learning, the more Albus was sure Gellert had had a good idea to send him here. Under his eyes, the true nature of his father was slowly revealing itself. And it was as much interesting as comforting.

“Do you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Do you hate Muggles, my son?”

Albus hadn’t thought a lot about them lately. He had been busy and he couldn’t really do this but now that the occasion was here… He took his time, remembering whenever he had met Muggles, even Muggleborns. He hadn't a lot of memories about it. And the books about them were probably inaccurate: they treaded the Muggles as if they were an exotic species.

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t mind the Muggles. They are different from us but they are as inferior as anyone around me. They are not an exception. So, I guess I don’t hate them. They are almost all mediocre. I truly pity them.”

“You don’t. You don’t pity them.”

“Why did you really killed these Muggles?”

“An answer for an answer.”

“It’s fair, I guess. You are right: I don’t pity them. I haven’t pity someone for some time, already. Maybe because nobody pitied me too. Anyway, now, it’s your turn.”

Percival looked at his son. He was certain it was him – not an illusion from his weak mind. There was a fire in Albus’ eyes. A fire he had never had himself. Albus had lived things which had transformed him. That was why his boy was so talented in hiding. And it wasn’t just the problem with Elphias. Percival could see he was wearing a mask: he had done it before.

He knew he wouldn’t fool his son. Still, he answered:

“I killed them because I wanted justice for Ariana. They have murdered my daughter that day.”

“You are a liar. And a bad one.”

“Why do you think I have done this for?”

Albus stayed silence. Suddenly, he remembered something that Gellert had said when he was reading the articles about his father and everything he could find. The light was made in his mind.

"You have done this because you wanted to know what it felt like, to kill someone, I'm right? I remember the case. Everyone around had told me so many time what you had done. You hadn't cast a killing curse. You have tortured them until they died. You probably thought that your judgment would be less hard because there was a rational reason to do it. Revenge for a little witch. But the fact that you tortured them played against you.”

“Did you choose to become an Auror?”

"I probably wouldn't pass their mental test. They are not that incompetent."

They looked at each other in the eyes. The same shade of bright blue. It was a shame Albus hadn’t brought Gellert. The latter would have probably found his father really entertaining.

“You are like me, son.”

No, his father was a clown. He had made too many mistakes to have been taken really seriously by the Ministry. He was not a criminal mind. The inspectors had probably come to the same conclusion when they had studied the case: a good and respectable father wanted to taste blood because he had hidden his true nature for too long. That is why he had used these helpless Muggles as an excuse: they were criminal too. Probably a way to lighten his conscience.

His father had made several faux pas and he had been caught. He was a stupid man in Albus’ mind, yet it didn’t mean he couldn’t learn from Percival’s mistakes. Quite the opposite. He mustn’t wait for his temper’s explosion. He needed to ease off the pressure regularly. Or else, he would finish like his father – or in the same situation with Gellert.

“You are right in a way, father. I’m like you because I take pleasure in having control over someone’s life. But there is a difference between you and me. A thing that you didn’t have.”

“Be careful, Albus. It’s quicker than you can imagine.”

Albus didn’t have to hear more. He had what he needed.

“You know, it’s my friend who told me to come to you. I wasn’t stable enough and I needed help. Maybe he had Seen what would happen. And in the end, he was right. He was right because he had found your weakness just by looking at some articles. Unlike you, I'm not alone and I will never be."

∞

When Gellert was eleven, he had dreamt of a beautiful ring. A thing of death. He had been obsessed for months, drawing it everywhere. He had been happy to see it: for once, it wasn’t war. Not that he really cared. After all, these years of contemplating that violence had made him numb to it. Gellert was now watching his Visions as if they were something far away, a background noise.

It had taken time before he was able to understand what it really was. But the moment he had, he had felt a thrill of joy. The Hallows had been his obsession since he was a child. He had always dreamt of them – and of two blue eyes but that was another story. And now, he had one – or at least, Albus had one. It didn't matter, he told himself: in the end, he would be Master of Death. He would be immortal. They would be immortal. Gellert would find a way.

It wasn’t that he feared Death. It was just that he feared Death would be boring.

“Do you really think it will work? Marvolo Gaunt is known to be tough. A nasty Pureblood supremacist. Old family, old beliefs.”

“I know, I studied his family in great details. He is a direct descendant of one of your founder’s school, Salazar Slytherin,” Gellert retorted while continuing his way to the Gaunt’s shabby cottage. “He had lost his parents not so long ago. He is in his twenties and has a little boy. His wife is also a pureblood witch. A poor woman. I wouldn’t like to be at her place.”

“He is probably a tyrant with her.”

"Without a doubt. And if he knew we were together, he would probably try to kill us while screaming about how the mudbloods invasion in our society causes the proliferation of sodomites too.”

“What a pity. Do you have the copy?”

“Yes. Knockturn Alley is rather pleasant. I like it. It wasn't difficult to find something similar to our famous ring and a jeweler was nice enough to change it a little and engrave the Hallows’ sign. Look at this little beauty, love.”

Albus examined the ring while Gellert contemplated his partner. He had taken someone else’s appearance. A random Muggle they had met in London. It was the same for Gellert. Like this, they would never be recognised by anyone and Gaunt wouldn’t be able to do anything.

This countryside was poor. Gellert was pretty sure that the Aurors went there only when Gaunt was causing troubles. He hadn't fount out when was the last time they had to intervene. He hadn't access to the Ministry's files. Which was a shame. But at least, they had enough to steal the resurrection's stone.

The house was even more terrible to look at when they went closer. The garden hadn’t been taken care of for a long time. _Does he allow his wife to go outside?_ Gellert thought. _Probably not a lot. What was being a witch for if she couldn’t have power? Pitiful creature._

“You or I?” Albus asked.

“I. You have no idea for how long I have dreamt of that moment.”

When he knocked on the door, there was no response. The second time, no response again. It wasn't until the third time that the door cracked open. Marvolo Gaunt was at home and didn’t seem happy to see them. He hissed something at them. Gellert and Albus couldn’t understand what he was saying. The former had already a fake smile on his face and answered:

“Mr. Gaunt, we have questions for you. I hope that you will not speak in Parseltongue again. I’m afraid that my colleague and myself haven’t this Gift.”

Marvolo looked at them with vicious and cold eyes but finally said:

“Who are you?”

“I am Auror Putman", Gellert explained with his thick accent. "And this is Auror Parris.”

“I don’t know you.”

“It is normal,” Albus said. “We didn’t study in Hogwarts. We are from Durmstrang.”

“Durmstrang? The school which doesn’t accept Mudbloods?”

“Actually yes, but it isn’t the subject. Please, could you let us in?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we are sent by the Ministry and you are obviously innocent.”

Albus could still see Gellert’s charisma. His eyes were brown. Not white and dark grey. Yet, they were almost as hypnotic and intimidating. He didn’t want to know how his partner would be in his twenties. Well, it was false: Albus was excited about the idea, but it wasn’t the time to daydream. Indeed Gellert’s charm worked on Marvolo who grumbled something then finally opened his door.

Mr. Gaunt led them in a living room. It was poor. Really poor. How a so powerful house could have fallen this far? Gellert wanted to know. When he would have more time, he would study them. After all, given what he had already Seen, it wouldn’t be a waste.

“Wait here.”

On this, he disappeared behind another door. Albus looked at Gellert to ask him if he thought that Marvolo could be stupid enough to attack them. But Gellert was more interested in looking at a toddler in a Moses basket.

“Aww… Who are you, little one? Oh… but I know who you are, you nasty little creature. Morfin Gaunt.. you are an ugly baby and you will be an ugly man. At least, you are consistent. Tommy is going to be lucky to take from his daddy…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Hum… nothing…”

“Gellert…”

“Who are you talking about, Auror Parris? There is no “Gellert” in this place. And let me be mysterious…”

On this, he winked at Albus who stopped himself from laughing. However, Marvolo wasn’t in the same mood because when he came back, he drew his wand and yelled:

“Get away from my son!”

“Calm down, Mr. Gaunt. I was just admiring your son. I don’t have children but my wife wants one, you know…”

“I don’t give a fuck!”

“Mr. Gaunt… Please. Put down your wand.”

“Is your wife here?” Gellert suddenly asked, curious.

“Why would you care? Don’t come near her, filthy mudblood!”

“Because I need to know how many people I will have to obliviate… _Stupefix_!”

Even with his wand in hand, Marvolo wasn’t fast enough – probably too used to weak Muggles – and fell down on the floor with a loud noise. Albus rolled his eyes:

“If you were going to do this from the beginning, you should have told me. I wouldn’t have put so many efforts in your transformation.”

“Yeah… sorry, love. But you know as well as me that he wouldn’t have been cooperative anyway. And in the end, it will be better to replace his memories if there is already a basis.”

“Hum… guess you are right.”

He took the ring – more precisely its copy – and came close to the unconscious man. Albus suddenly noticed that Gaunt’s wand had been broken. It must have been in a mediocre state before to spill so easily. He looked at Gellert who was staring at him. He understood what his partner had to do. There was only one way to repair this wand: using a more powerful one.

“I’m going to see if his wife is here,” Gellert announced.

Gellert hadn't wanted to touch the Elder wand or even make researches about it since the incident. Even after Albus had really become stable again, and that they had been almost like a _normal_ couple, Gellert had categorically refused. He had claimed that this was a sign. That something bad would happen if he was using it. At first, Albus had wanted to say that he shouldn’t be so superstitious but then, he had remembered how much Gellert was serious when it came to his Visions. That is why he had shut down his mouth and done as if nothing had happened.

Gellert visited the house, he searched in every room. The was no one. Maybe Megara Gaunt was to the market or something… He didn't know what he was searching for. He had come for the resurrection's stone, but not only. Gellert knew this family was the one who would give him some fun for almost the entirety of the next century. It was recent but he had only seen him lately, he hadn't talked to Albus about it yet. This time would come but not for now.

That is why he had followed his impression when he saw a locked door. _A cave… this man is mad_. He went for an unlocking spell and opened. He went down the stairs and entering properly into the cave, he took his mask off.

“You are the young man. The young man of my dreams.”

These were the first words he heard. Then, Gellert discovered a woman who was obediently sitting on a chair. She didn’t seem in a more unhealthy state than her husband but she reeked of poverty. It wasn’t just her clothes: it was her general attitude. She had been considered as less than dirt by everyone around.

“What do you mean?”

“I saw you in my dreams. Am I dreaming? But… I don’t remember going to sleep…”

“Maybe…” Gellert answered.

He was thinking hard. She had already seen him in her dreams. Was there a possibility for her to be a Seer? He could have asked Albus to look into her mind – he was better at this than Gellert. Yet, he didn't do it. Seers' minds were fragile. That was the reason they were going mad. It was Gellert's personality which had saved him, in a way. But Megara wasn't like him.

She was a pureblood but her parents had probably gotten rid of her the moment they have been able to. They didn't have understood what treasure laid between their hands. If they had found out, they would have sold her for a better price, Gellert was sure of it. However, it hadn't been the case and now, she was stuck with a horrible and ruined husband.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s because I told Marvolo about you. The beautiful blond prince of my dreams. Now, he is afraid I might be unfaithful to him. So sometimes, he kept me here…”

“How was I like, the last time you saw me?”

He had approached her. Albus would come for him soon. There were interesting things in the game. Gellert took Megara's face between his hands. She automatically leaned against him and almost nuzzled them. He didn't make a face but still thought: _She hadn’t probably just Seen me, ugh…_ He pushed this possibility away – the idea of doing it with a woman let him really cold – and focused on Megara. He needed to know what she could have seen, anyway.

“You don’t remember?”

“I do, but… I like to hear you talking about it…”

It sounded way more ambiguous than what he attended but if it worked…

“You have said that last time too… it’s weird. I have the impression to have already lived this.”

Gellert had to choose. Either he was trying to prey more information or he was letting her go for this time. He knew what he had Seen. He knew it was her who would be Merope’s mother. She was so much alike. That’s why he said:

"Megara, listen to me carefully. I know you have already heard me saying this but… never talk to your husband about me again. Never do it again. It's going to be okay. You are going to have a beautiful girl in a couple of years and your grandson will be important. No matter what, survive these next years. For your children, for your descendants."

“Yes… yes… his black hair… he was so beautiful… as much as you…”

_Absolutely not! I’m way better than him! What are you talking about, woman!_ Yet, he just answered:

“Yes, I know, Megara. You are very important to me and I don’t want to lose you.”

He let go of her cheeks and sighed with a false relief. What he didn’t tell her was that she would die in childbirth in less than five years.

∞

 Albus had made a mistake, he knew that much and he was ready to correct it. The window was opened – Fawkes had probably gone for a wander, and the sun was already high in the sky. And that was the problem. Usually, he was coming back in his room before Bathilda could notice – and if she did, they could always pretend that they were doing researches and that they had fallen asleep over their books.

But this… this was going to be a bit difficult to explain. Indeed, having in his arms his nephew asleep and undeniably naked was a bit explicit. Albus cursed himself silently: they had thought to use a spell to tone down the noises but they had forgotten to lock the door. What dumbasses they were. Fatal error, because now, there was a shocked Bathilda just in front of them. She opened his mouth several times and a little panicked, Albus tried to separate himself from Gellert. Problem: Gellert’s reaction was the opposite. He huddled up Albus forcefully, and – emerging from sleep – mumbled:

“It is still too early… stay here…”

“Gellert… I think you better wake up. Quickly.”

“Why? It’s too early.”

He still hadn’t opened his eyes. He kissed Albus’ chess and the latter had never felt so embarrassed. It was a thing to taunt Abe. It was another to be caught by someone you respected at least a little.

“Because your aunt is right here.”

Gellert almost jumped from the bed at these words. He looked around and his eyes fell on Bathilda’s stern face. She had regained his composure and before an embarrassing silence, she declared:

“When you will be ready, come downstairs.”

“Bathilda, I-”

“Albus, your mother is here, in the living room. Gellert… we will talk about this later.”

And with these words, she left the room.

In general, Gellert seemed to be older, almost like an adult but right now, he was a teenager of sixteen years old. It reminded Albus of the first times, before the blackmail, before he stopped hiding. But this moment disappeared rapidly and the blond boy took back his usual personality.

“We make her forget.”

Albus thought about it for a second then retorted:

“No. It’s not a good idea.”

“Why? I always agree to have a little fun. But it’s too important. Do you really want to go to Azkaban? Do you miss your father that much? You have already been accused of rape. And I am a minor when you are now eighteen! You know that the Ministry will not let you free, this time!”

Gellert was right, yet Albus hadn’t perceived aggressivity or reprobation from Bathilda when she had seen them. That is why he said:

“Please, wait. Don’t do this, right now.”

“She is maybe talking to your mother at this very moment!”

“I promise you that if there is anything we need to do, I will do it. You know me: if something needs to be done, I will not disdain the task.”

Gellert sighed and finally gave up. He went for his clothes but not without stated:

“Okay, but if there is the smallest doubt about Auntie’s intention, I will do it myself.”

Albus gave him a confident smile:

“Trust me.”

Gellert rolled his eyes:

“You are doing this just because I didn’t tell you about Tommy before, I’m right?”

His partner had finally revealed some of his visions to him. For an instant, Albus had felt jealousy, then he had managed to calm himself. It was ridiculous. This boy wasn’t even born and what he had seen in Gellert’s mind hadn’t given him a reason to feel jealous. The only person Gellert had ever had feelings for was him. It had reassured him. Yet, he was still mocking him when he felt like it, because… who would trust Gellert Grindelwald?

Albus kissed him on the cheek and then, they went downstairs. Bathilda had proposed his mother some tea. Kendra seemed to have cried. _Tragic_ , Albus thought. When she saw him, she gave him a simple nod. Gellert went to one of the sofas. Albus followed him never far behind.

Bathilda suddenly said:

“Gellert, come with me. You haven't taken breakfast and I wouldn't refuse your help to make one. Even if lunch is probably more in order at this hour."

It was a very obvious way to let them alone together. Albus’ mother was the one who talked first:

“I have received this, this morning.”

She showed him a letter. There was the broken Ministry’s seal on it. She had read what was addressed to him. When would they leave his post alone?

“What is it about? What do they want?”

“It is a convocation. They want to see you.”

Albus felt his blood running cold. He had no choice but to maintain a neutral face. Yet, in his mind, he was thinking hard: what was it about? Had they discovered everything about Black? No. It wasn’t possible. They had done everything right. Or was it about Elphias? Maybe Fawkes had betrayed him. No. He had an alibi. There were proofs of him being in Sofia at the time. Nobody would think it was him.

_Think rational and everyone is going to be fine. Don't be paranoid. If Gellert had managed to play just the part under the Aurors' noises, I can do the same. And more than this, I would have directly been visited by the Ministry if there was anything against us._

That is why he told his mother after having read the note where he had learnt he was convocated this afternoon:

“Thank you for having informed me.”

“Do you want me to accompany you?"

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want me to come with you?” His mother repeated.

“Why would you do that? You want to be seen with your shameful sodomite of a son? So brave of you, mother.”

“Albus… I know things hadn’t been easy between us lately but I have thought a lot about it and…”

Albus rolled his eyes and finally stood up:

“If you are trying to apologise, it’s pointless. I already told you: it’s too late to be remorseful.”

He stayed silent for a second and continued:

"But you can come with me if you want."

No matter what was the reason for the convocation, Albus was sure of one thing: it would hurt her. So, she could already rip off her "good mother" expression from her face. Her hypocrisy was making him want to vomit.

Albus hadn’t been able to talk to Gellert about the situation. He had left almost immediately with his mother but he was sure his partner would understand. Especially when he had come upstairs to take his things and let the pendant on Gellert’s bed with a note: “ _I’m coming back._ ” Their Blood Binding was the proof he was saying the truth. No matter what, he would see Gellert again.

When they arrived in front of the Ministry, Kendra grabbed his arm to stop him. They had been transferred directly into the building. Albus knew she wouldn’t make a scandal. Perfect: he didn’t want to speak with her.

“Albus… you have done nothing wrong, right? You have nothing to do with what happened to the Doge family?”

She seemed way more alarmed than before. Did she come with him just to ask him this? Why wasn’t she surprised?

“Are you serious? When is this family going to leave me alone?”

“I say that because I want to know if I’m going to see my son being arrested for murder…”

“You are unbelievable,” he stated before leaving her without another word.

“Albus!” His mother called after him.

“If you want to know, why don’t you see for yourself, Kendra? Be a brave mother and come contemplate how your innocent son will be dragged in the mud maybe again,” he snarled.

She ran after him, drawing some gazes on them. Albus didn’t care.

“At least, tell me why you went to Azkaban. Why did you want to see your father?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Bathilda told me.”

"Of course, she did," he chuckled. "I went there because I wanted to see one of the men who ruined my life. I wanted to know why he had done this, if it was worth it."

She shallowed ostensibly:

“What did he say?”

“That it wasn’t worth it. That he was sorry. He apologized to me.”

“Did you accept his excuses?”

“No. Like I will never accept yours, dear mother.”

The last word was told as an insult. After this, she didn't say anything until they arrived in front of the office. They waited for several minutes before someone came to them. When Albus entered in the devil's den, he instantly breathed out. There was nothing to fear. He knew it thanks to several things. The first one was that there were just two people – and he was sure that Dippet, the new headmaster, wouldn’t be here for a criminal affair. The second one was more of a feeling, a sensation. The magic in the air, the ambiance in general, everything was telling him: “it is going to be okay”. And he trusted it.

“Mrs. Dumbledore, young man, please take a sit,” Dippet said with a gentle smile.

This “seizure of power” wasn't appreciated by the other man who sent him a nasty glare. It didn't surprise Albus. The man disliked him and it was well returned. Triston Travers had been the one who had taken in charge the affair with Elphias. Even when the latter and his family had decided to not press charges (the scandal would have been too great and they had no concrete proofs – not that it would have stopped a condemnation), Travers had tried to make them change their opinion. Even if it was Albus' words against Elphias'.

That is why Albus felt his patience running thin and he chose to do something he had seen Gellert doing much time just to irritate his adversary: he smiled as if there was no tomorrow. It wasn't probably the best performance ever, but it worked on the man who turned red.

“Auror Travers… I would like to say I'm happy to meet you again, but it would be a lie. No surprise in that fact, I guess…"

“Albus!” His mother protested.

“What? Last time I have seen him, he wanted to send me to Azkaban for a crime he had no proofs for – which is obvious because I’m innocent. And trying to play on the fact that I’m a sodomite was dirty: minors aren’t thrown in jail.”

“Be more respectful, young man.”

“I am perfectly polite, right now. You just dislike the idea of me liking men, that’s all. You would probably take a liking on my brother. You are a lot like him.”

“And I could still send you to Azkaban now that you are eighteen. I’m sure meeting your father would be a good experience,” Travers threatened.

“No, you can’t: you have to catch me in the action to do so. Homosexual acts are reprehensible. Not homosexual people _per se_. I have done my homework, you know. And I will not let myself be pushed around by you again.”

In reality, it wasn’t that Triston Travers had something against Albus Dumbledore because he was a sodomite. No, what made him uncomfortable was something he couldn’t explain clearly. Something that felt off. And Travers would have lied if he had affirmed that he wouldn’t sleep better knowing the young man was in a cell. He understood it was seen as ridiculous. He was just a boy and yet…

But he was even more worried now: what he had perceived in Dumbledore had grown. He could feel it. It would be interesting to see if Dippet felt it too. Traver doubted it: the Headmaster was looking at Dumbledore with a sincere gentleness.

“I understand why you are angry. It is normal to be like this when you have been falsely accused.”

Albus seemed surprised:

“Because you believe me, now? How convenient when my life had already been ruined…”

Travers decided to step in:

“We convocated you because… because Elphias Doge had confessed that he had lied about you assaulting him.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know that their family’s house had been turned to ashes. Elphias’ parents and his little sister died in the fire. When we interrogated him about the tragedy, the sole thing he had told us was that it was his punishment for having lied about you. That he was paying for his fault, for having condemned an innocent.”

Travers had tried to find some links between the fire and Dumbledore but there was nothing. He wasn’t even in the country when it happened. Why was he interested in staying in Sofia for the holidays with a friend? Travers had finally abandoned the possibility of a link. And yet, his instinct was telling him the opposite.

“Does it mean that you are going to… clear Albus’ files out?” His mother asked, quite shocked by the whole news when her son had already told him so before.

“What are you talking about? It is too late, mother… My reputation is broken. And nobody will believe it. When a rumour is here, it stays for a long time.”

“You don’t seem sad about what happened to the Doges family, Mr. Dumbledore,’ Travers noticed.

“I am sorry for his parents and her little sister. They didn’t deserve this, for sure. But I will not cry over Elphias. You can’t ask me to do this, it’s unfair.”

“And we don’t ask you this, Albus,” Dippet assured with a deeply sympathetic smile. “I am here to deeply apologize on behalf of Hogwarts. Late headmaster Black expelled you without proofs and it was a bad decision.”

“Elphias had told us he agreed to confess in front of the court if you wanted to pursue him for slanders,” Travers said without motivation.

Kendra was going to say something but his son stopped him:

“I don’t want to.”

“Albus!” His mother protested again like the parrot she probably was in Albus’ humble opinion.

“I don’t want to. It wouldn’t give me back my former life, even if Elphias was sent to Azkaban. My name will always be stained. It is too late.”

"We can help you if you want," Dippet proposed. “You can come back to Hogwarts to finish your education there, and…”

“Headmaster, I appreciate your efforts, truly. But what would think the students’ parents if you accepted back someone like me? Wouldn’t they make a scandal? I don’t think so. And why would you believe that I would like this? I have my diploma now. And Durmstrang wasn’t that bad. I learnt things that you would never imagine putting between our hands, there. Hogwarts was my home and you destroyed it. So, I decided to move on.”

“But, don’t you want Elphias to respond to what he has done?”

“Oh… I think he is suffering enough, right now. Nothing could have made him pay more than his family’s death. I considered his debt as repaid.”

It was this moment that entirely convinced Triston Travers that Albus Dumbledore was a threat for everyone around him. The cold smile the young man had on his face would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	5. Wolfenstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm back for another part... I think I'm going to stop to say that it's like a OS because who do I think I am fooling? So I will update the chapter counter depending on how my plans change. Because you know, it's not that it changed a lot from the beginning, it's just that the chapters are way much longer than I thought. For example, I had to split this one in two because... too long.  
> Anyway, I hope you will like it!

_Magical London, Knockturn Alley, 1902_

If there was a way to obtain a subsidy from the Ministry, it was with this. Gellert had studied this with careful attention and he was sure about it. Albus was less convinced but he didn’t have a better idea so, he had followed. And with the time, he had learnt to trust Gellert’s Gifts. If he was saying it would be a fruitful investment, it would be.

Still, he couldn’t help to say:

"Do you really think that owning a bookshop specialized in Muggles books is a good idea? I mean, it was you who said that you needed to have a diploma to not finish shopkeeper."

Gellert looked at the decrepit front window and smiled:

“Is there a better way to hide than to pretend to be Muggles lovers? I don’t think so. And the Ministry encouraged this, so…”

“Yes, but in the middle of Knockturn Alley? Don’t you find that a little provocative? We could be attacked.”

“But I’m counting on it, love! Imagine how many lawsuits we could win? The money we could gain from it? And we can always choose to use this vermin as ingredients. It’s not as if threats will have any effects on us…”

“You are diabolic,” Albus answered and pecked him on the lips.

Last year, sodomite practices had been decriminalised. Of course, they were still forbidden to teach to children or having a Ministry job and other things, but at least, they didn’t risk to end up in Azkaban anymore. They still had a chance to be attacked by some homophobic people but to be honest, both of them were almost waiting for someone to try. It would be a lot of fun, they were sure.

So when an old witch mumbled a “filthy sodomites” when she saw them, Gellert gave her a wide smile and then told to his partner:

“A clear-out will be needed, though.”

∞

 _Gretel’s Bookshop_ was a nice shop. Everyone who had put a foot in it would have told it. The owners were eccentric, but it was normal for Muggles’ lovers, right? That’s why, when some wizards discovered that it had been vandalised, there had been some scowls – not much but some. Painting “Sodomites” and “Muggle Filth” on the front was of bad tastes.

Gellert and Albus contemplated the damages and looked at each other. Albus sighed and said:

"So, what do you prefer? Legal action or something… with more impact?"

“I’m sure calling the Ministry would be a better idea to have some financial aids to fix this… but between you and me… the message wouldn’t be clear.”

“I knew you would say that. _Borgin and Burkes_?”

“ _Borgin and Burkes_ ,” Gellert confirmed.

They had identified the heart of Knockturn Alley and it was clearly there. Every shady witch and wizard seemed to come there for affairs. That's why it would be the best way to give a good message to everyone: the ones who would attack them would have big problems. Like ending in their cellar. Probably in several pieces.

They didn’t waste time. They went to the other shop and entered. There were several customers. Gellert looked at them with disdain and took out his wand.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I need you to leave this place. We have some talk to do.”

“What?” Borgin hissed. “Who do you think you are?”

"Gellert Grindelwald, one of the two owners of _Gretel’s Bookshop._ ”

He flicked his wrist and the customers stiffened before putting down their possible purchase and left the shop without saying a word. Albus leaned against the counter, a smirk on his face.

 _Imperio_. This young man had used it without hesitation. Borgin and Burkes looked at each other before the latter said:

“What you have done is forbidden. They could complain to the Ministry.”

“I’m sure that if they visit your shop, they will know what is good for them. Anyway, we are here to talk about the vandalization of our front window.”

“We don’t know what you are talking about… And why did you install your bookshop here?”

“Oh, we came here because we thought you would be welcoming, of course. But that’s not the topic. Don’t waste your time to lie. I know you know the ones who did it.”

There was something off about these two young men. They had an aura which wasn’t normal. Borgin could feel it. They had heard about the strange couple who had chosen to stay here but have never met them. They had thought they were some cranks. After all, they didn’t hide that they were sodomites, which was as much an act of bravery as of foolishness.

They were now revising their judgment. Very quickly. Especially when they had an idea about who did this…

"You were right," the red-haired one intervened. "They absolutely know. Would be better for them if you were the ones who explain to them the situation rather than us."

Borgin looked at him with interrogating eyes, as if he was wondering how he could be so certain. Dumbledore probably noticed it because he simply stated with a sick smile:

“Don’t try to lie: your minds are wide opened.”

Burkes almost choked on his saliva: the bastard was legilimens!

“Yes, I am. You are going to quickly understand that you chose the wrong targets. You and your friends probably thought that we were some harmless pooves. Big mistake, for sure.”

“Calm down, boys. We have done nothing to you and we are not some snitches. We have seen things you wouldn’t even dream of. So if you think that you can threaten us, you are wrong. We don’t fear some Muggles Lovers.”

“You should,” Gellert assured. “If I need to kill you to have peace, I will. I don’t ask you much. Just give this message to the people you know are concerned: if some vermin enter illegally in our bookshop, they will never leave it.”

On this, he unleashed his magic. The light bulbs crackled and a creepy presence lingered in the shop. It was Gellert’s magic which was making itself known in a very uncomfortable way. Dumbledore didn’t do anything but it wasn’t difficult to bet that he was as powerful as his partner. It was bad, very bad.

“I hope I am clear, gentlemen?” Gellert declared with a joyful smile.

“It would be a shame for us to come back for another reason than a courtesy call." Albus completed. 

“Yes…” Burkes mumbled. “It will not happen again.”

“Good. It’s nice to meet reasonable wizards.”

The red-haired put his hand on Burkes’ shoulder. The wizard couldn’t help himself to stiffen. There was something in the two newcomers which was sinister than everything they had ever met. And it said a lot given the job they were doing. Grindelwald and Dumbledore… They had touched to the Dark Arts, and not lightly, that was for sure. It would be definitively more prudent to not put their nose in their business.

“Thank you for your help. I’m happy to have such comprehensive neighbours.”

They moved away but suddenly, the blond one seemed to notice something on the shelves and stopped.

"Oh! And when I'm at it," Gellert said. "It's naughty to sell fake human's hearts. Anyone at least a bit informed would totally know that you are trying to rip them off. And between you and me, it's not a good idea to anger competent dark wizards. Just sayin’…”

On this, the blond man left the shop behind his partner. Borgin and Burkes looked at each other. They had received the message: leave the booksellers alone because they weren’t what they seemed to be…

∞

_Magical London, Potters’ Residence, 1904_

 

Albus and Gellert were waiting in front of the Potters’ door – their name was written just under the door-knocker. They had decided to go door to door to announce an event. It was Gellert’s idea – he was really the one who managed the bookshop, in the end. Albus was more invested in his articles, even if he was still working there every day.

Albus had a box full of books in his hands and a basket at his arms where he had put some lemon cakes Bathilda had brought them. Gellert was just holding a copy of J.M. Barrie’s new book, _Peter Pan_. They had decided to promote the book in their library tomorrow evening and because they couldn't afford to advertise in a paper, they had no other choice but to count on word of mouth. And what was better than to go to the housewives for something which concerned the children?

In Gellert’s mind, it was perfect. And Albus had to admit it wasn’t stupid. The sole problem was that their reputation wasn’t the best and a lot of ladies had slammed the door in their faces when they had understood that it was the “filthy sodomites lovers from Knockturn Alley” who were in front of them. Fortunately, not everyone had reacted like this. And it was a good thing because if so, Gellert would have probably killed someone, especially since the weather was atrocious.

Finally, someone opened the door.

“What can I do for you?” Mrs. Potter asked while opening the door.

She had her hand on her pocket and Albus was pretty sure there was her wand here. She couldn’t know that she wouldn’t have even a chance to use it against them. But she was lucky: they weren’t here to harm her.

“My name is Gellert Grindelwald, and this is Albus Dumbledore. We are the owners of the Muggle Bookshop in Knockturn Alley, I’m sure you have already heard about it.”

She nodded: everyone had heard about _Gretel’s Bookshop_. She had never been there though.

“We organise an event tomorrow evening. Maybe we could enter to explain to you more precisely what it is all about. It's not comfortable to stay outside with this rain. We have a copy of the book if you want to see it."

“And more important,” Albus continued, “we have some lemon cakes.”

He showed the inside of the little box he was carrying. Mrs. Potter looked at them for several seconds then decided there was no issue to invite them. She knew the reputation of _Gretel’s Bookshop_ ’s owners. She had heard the gossips when they installed their shop in Knockturn Alley: who was crazy enough to choose this place for such Muggle business? Especially when both of them didn't hide the fact they were partners. It was a miracle they hadn't been beaten up since they were here.

Mrs. Potter's husband would have probably said it wasn't the best idea to let them enter. They had a reputation to maintain with him working for the Wizengamot, as was planning to do their son. However, Mrs. Potter considered herself as a progressist and she wouldn't be afraid of the possibility of gossips. After all, these booksellers hadn't made scandals since they were here – even if one of them had been expelled from Hogwarts for sodomy and the others had studied in Durmstrang.

"If you insist. Please, follow me. Don't mind the mess, we don't have a house elf and I wasn't waiting for some visitors."

“Oh don’t worry. It’s not a problem.”

Mrs. Potter proposed them some tea. Albus accepted, Gellert forced himself to drink it. He disliked tea very much but he had understood that to be part of the British society, he had to sacrifice himself, sometimes.

“So, the event consists of promoting a new book, _Peter Pan_. It had been written by a Muggle but the author had been inspired by a wizard family and they had accepted to come to talk about it."

“The author will be here?” Mrs. Potter asked, surprised. “But the Statue of Secrecy…”

“Oh no! Just the wizard family. The author has no idea about their magical nature.”

“You have a son, right?”

“Yes, Henry. He is 12.”

“He is in Hogwarts, right?”

“A Gryffindor,” she nodded.

"I have been too. And as every boy, he must like stories a lot. I’m sure he would be happy to have something entirely new to read. It’s a book like no other!”

Grindelwald gave her a copy of the book and she leafed through it. She wasn't convinced by their speech but it could be a pleasant idea to go there. Her life was so monotonous and her husband was so stressed by his work. But would he let her go there?

“I don’t know… It’s late and in Knockturn Alley… I’m not sure my husband would agree to this…”

“Oh, don’t worry. There is no need to be afraid. Nothing would happen to you. And your husband is invited too, of course!”

They didn’t precise that they had done a little visit to Borgin and Burkes to convey a clear message to the population of this dark part of magical London: if one of their clients was attacked this evening, they would find the responsible and it wouldn’t be a good day for them.

Gellert and Albus gave her time to wonder about the offer they had given her. But suddenly, Albus remembered something which was pretty important.

“Oh! And because we are at it… Do you have some Muggle books you would like to sell us?” He proposed.

“Your bookshop also sells second-hand books?”

“Yes. It’s a way to vary our selection with a little budget. Of course, we are not as large as Flourish and Blotts, for example, but we have a loyal clientele.”

“It’s a miracle,” Mrs. Potter couldn’t help to say. When she realised what she had just told him, she stuttered: “I mean, you are in the Knockturn Alley and…”

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter," Gellert chuckled. "It's common knowledge that we aren't the most respectable men and it certainly doesn't help that the only place we found was in such an infamous street. However, it doesn't change the fact that more people than you could think are interested in Muggle literature. For all their lack of magic, they have for sure as much imagination as us. And the exoticism always works.”

“But to come back to our affair, do you have some Muggle books we could be interested in?” Albus continued.

Mrs. Potter pondered about it for some time then declared:

"I have maybe something in the attic. My mother gave me an old chest when I married and I'm pretty sure there are old Muggle books. If you want to have a look at it, please follow me."

They did as she said and they arrived in an old attic. It hadn't been cleaned for a while but it wasn't that much dirty. It reminded Albus that they really needed to do a spring cleaning at home: they lived above their shop because nobody had accepted to rent them something. Especially since they had decided to stop passing as housemates. Gellert had told him that one day, they would have a big house for themselves – a castle, even – as a revenge for what they had to suffer, right now. At least, they didn't have to pay rent.

Mrs. Potter indicated them a chest.

“I will let you find what you want. When you are finished, come to see me.”

“It shouldn’t take a lot of time, don’t worry,” Gellert assured with an amiable smile. “We will come back quickly.”

"All right, I will wait in the downstairs."

On this, Mrs. Potter let them alone. She had to prepare dinner. She liked to make it alone. Sometimes, she wondered if she should have accepted this job. After all, their son was now in Hogwarts. Her husband had said it wasn't necessary, that she could stay home, but her life felt a bit empty.

Albus began to separate the books. Some were interesting, some weren’t. They would probably be able to sell them, especially the ones for children. Parents usually were interested in finding new stories for their progeny. After all, their best sales had been _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ written by Lyman Frank Baum.

“Look at this, Gellert! I think it’s an English edition of _Der Struwwelpeter_ … but I thought it hadn’t been translated…”

Albus didn’t have any answers. He turned around and found his partner frozen. Albus woke up and went next to him. He grabbed his arm.

“Hey! What is happening?”

“This chest… It’s _the chest_ …” Gellert whispered while tumbling in its direction. It was as if he was hypnotised by it.

Albus finally understood the reason. In one of the corners of the attic, there was a trunk. It was richly decorated. The Three Brother's story had been carved in the wood. Gellert had drawn it everywhere for months now. Since they had done another Seer ritual to be more precise.

Gellert’s hands were trembling so much when he reached the lock that Albus had to help him. The moment it was opened, Gellert began to search into it with new energy and finally, he brought out a strange fabric. The feeling while touching it was similar to water. Albus let Gellert cloak himself in it. Half of his body disappeared.

“The Peverells… The Potters… I would have never…” Gellert mumbled while brushing the cloth.

Albus interlaced their hand. He noticed that his partner was wearing the Resurrection Stone at his ring finger. It was Albus who had insisted for Gellert to keep it. Both of them had to have one. It was equality.

“We have it. The Cloak of Invisibility. It’s such a chance to find it like that… A miracle.”

“It was written,” Gellert answered him. “It was our Fate, love.”

And on this, he kissed him lightly on the lips. Albus kept him in his arms for a few seconds. It was an entire surprise. They weren’t ready for this: if they had been prepared for the other Hallows, it wasn’t the case here. That’s why Albus had to stop his partner when the latter was beginning to melt against him.

“Gellert, we can’t… We need to continue.”

“Hum… I see… But I can’t believe… we have them all… Masters of Death…”

Albus kissed him on the forehead and detached himself from his partner. It was interesting to see how much Gellert seemed apathetic at this moment. He had everything he had always dreamt of. That is why Albus had to take the lead. He removed the Cloak of Invisibility from his shoulders and folded it. He hid it in the box, under the books they had already bought today.

“Gellert, sweetheart, we still have work to do. We need to finish this, we have to almost look the part. We will take care of it after, okay?”

“Hum… Yes, yes. I’m coming.”

It was quite difficult for Gellert to have interest in his task after this. He almost wanted to throw himself on the Hallows to experience with them. But he knew that Albus was right and forced himself to choose the books. In the end, their selection was paltry: most of the texts had been written by Wizards. Yet, there were interesting things, like the German children book.

They finally went downstairs with ten or so books and found Mrs. Potter in the kitchen. They announced her what they were interested in and the price they could offer her. She accepted quickly: her family didn’t need to keep them, anyway. Gellert was wondering if the Potters would discover the Cloak’s disappearance. He didn’t think so: they weren’t aware of its nature – they wouldn’t have stored it like this, otherwise.

Mrs. Potter noticed that Grindelwald had his head in the clouds. But she didn’t say anything about it. It wasn’t her business. Yet, Gellert stayed behind when Albus took his leave.

“Mrs. Potter, if you are interested, we host a reading club every Thursday evening. It would be a pleasure for us to see you there,” He said with a kind smile. “Thank you for all, really.”

After this, he left her and caught up with his partner. Mrs. Potter saw them from his window. They were probably going back to their bookshop. She looked at them and wondered if it wouldn’t be a good idea for her to go to this club. After all, they were almost respectable. It would be great to have something for herself again.

∞

 _Magical London,_ _Albus and Gellert’s flat above_ Gretel’s Bookshop, _1904_

 

It was 2 AM and Albus was still awake. He was in reading, again and again, the article he would present to the Transfiguration periodical. For now, he had written to them under a pseudonym – _Percival Grave_. His second name, his father’s name. It was Gellert who had chosen the surname. _How surprising_. Albus had rolled his eyes but said nothing. His partner was in a gothic romance book period and the Muggles had a large panel of this genre.

“Oh Merlin… You are still on it?”

Gellert entered in the little living room. It was full of books and other obscure stuff. They needed to do some cleaning, especially near the wood-burner. They were often forgetting to clean the greasy dust. But he wasn't very interested in the decoration right now. Gellert was only wearing a white night-shirt and a pair of high socks. They were in Gryffindor colours. Red and yellow.

Albus liked socks. He didn’t know why but he found that strangely alluring. Really, the last years had been a curious discovery for him in term of kinks. Fortunately, his partner was rather lenient when it came to his desires. Probably because he was weird himself but that was another subject.

“You should sleep,” Gellert yawned. “If you don’t, you will not be in great form for your meeting with the publication director.”

“True, but it must be perfect. When he is going to see me, he will know who I am really. And if there is just one mistake…”

“Even if there was something better to do, it’s not the time. Come back to bed.”

"Just read it a last time. If I have made spelling mistakes or…"

"English is not my mother tongue, Albus. But all right, if it makes you feel better…"

They stayed silent for a while. During this time, Gellert took a look at Albus' article. It was about the distinction between two potions which were close to the Polyjuice. He had not a clear knowledge about the whole thing – it wasn't his specialty – and yet, he would be happy to study it in depts. But not until it was published.

He was dragged from his thoughts by Albus whose own mind had led him somewhere far from his former preoccupations.

“What are we going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Gellert asked.

He made a movement with his hand and more candles lighted on. Gellert had this habit to produce blue flames, just for the aesthetic. It had always made Albus laugh, this tendency for pomposity. Gellert put his fingers under his chin to look at Albus in the eyes. His white hair made his face even more uncanny. It was the result of his experiments with the Hallows.

It had been almost four months since they had them all. Gellert was sure he had found a way to make them immortal but Albus wasn’t. How could they be certain about it, right now? Only the time would tell this. Would they aged like everyone else but never die? Would they be young for eternity? Would they keep their mind intact? So many questions and so few answers. But if Gellert was happy to think so, Albus wasn’t going to contradict him.

Albus had difficulties to follow each of Gellert's whims but he liked to see this mad fire in his mismatched eyes. To contemplate that, he would follow him in his bizarre experiences. Especially since it wasn't that much far-fetched: they had found the Deadly Hallows – something people considered as purely fictional.

Gellert put his fingers on his partner scalp and began to massage it. Albus leaned against him and whispered:

“Are we going to be booksellers for the rest of our life? I know you don’t want to tell me everything about your visions but sometimes, I have the impression that I’m just a puppet in the future you have chosen.”

“Of course not, love! I don’t control the future. I just see glimpses of it and act in consequences. In the end, we are the master of our fate as we are the masters of Death. Don’t ever think otherwise,” Gellert answered before he kissed him on the cheek.

∞

 _Magical London,_ Gretel’s Bookshop, _1927_

Newton Scamander had finished writing his book and it was getting published. He was so happy about that. In his mind, it was the consecration of his life. Him, who had almost been expelled from Hogwarts, had something to bring to his parents. Something they would be proud of. They had always said to him that they were proud of him. But, Newt didn't believe them. Probably because he had heard his mother crying to many time because he was a difficult child, so different from his brother Theseus.

This evening, he would see Theseus, by the way. Leta was going to be here – they were fiancés. At first, it had hurt Newt. He had loved Leta – she had accepted him when no other had (except his family). But in the end, seeing them so happy had convinced him that them being together was for the best.

He came across _Flourish and Botts_ and saw his book in the shop window. He had copies of it in the Muggle part of his case. That is maybe why, when he passed in front of a Muggle bookshop, he stopped. _Gretel’s Bookshop_. In general, he tried not to stop in Knockturn Alley, and yet, this time, he felt the need to enter. He had never visited this bookshop. Everyone knew the reputation of the owners and his parents had judged it was better not to add rumours to Newt’s difference.

And yet, he entered. There were no clients but piles and piles of books. Everything was perfectly at their place. The only mistake that Newt could see was on one of the board: there was one "s" too many in one of the words written. It was weird for lettered people like them.  

The man behind the counter was seducing, Newt couldn't deny it. He didn't seem older than twenty-five despite his white hair. It surprised Newt. He thought that the bookshop owners were older than him, older than this. After all, the shop had been there for almost thirty years. Maybe he was just an assistant. But when his eyes met the young man's, he knew he had made a mistake: these mismatched eyes were much more ancient than the rest of the body.

He addressed a cold smile to Newt. Something in him made the latter uncomfortable, even if he couldn’t tell why. He quickly looked away.

“Good afternoon,” he said with a deep voice, probably something he used for every client.

Newt simply nodded. He didn’t know how to react to this.

“How can I help you? Do you want something precise? Or are you a neophyte in Muggle literature?”

“I don’t know, I don’t read…”

“Ah! Do you find reading boring? I assure you that we have a lot of amazing stories here!”

“Oh hum no… I mean, I read books. I have written one.”

“Really?”

The man wasn’t convinced. And, it piqued Newt’s pride. That is why he pressed a button on his case and opened it. He gave a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_. The other man had a little smile on his face when he read the author’s name:

“Newton Scamander…”

There was something in the tone he was using. It was as if he was trying to remember something. In the end, Newt didn’t know if he found out what he was searching. Yet, it didn’t stop him to offer him his hand:

“I heard about you. I think my partner mentioned it to me. And you were in the Daily Prophet, right?”

“Yes… They granted me an interview.”

“A bad one, if I trust Albus. And I trust him. Next time, you should be more careful. People can easily mock you. They don’t like the ones who are different.”

It hit Newt in the face. It hit him because he had done a similar reflexion when he had read it. But nobody had wanted to believe him. They were saying that it was great, that he should be happy. And yet, a perfect stranger had seen exactly the same thing as him.

“Did you read the interview, mister…”

“Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald? No, but Albus did… Wait a second.” He turned around and shouted out: “Albus, come here! There is someone who could interest you, love!”

Newt winced a little when he heard "love" but said nothing. But suddenly, he understood that he shouldn't judge them. He had been subjected to others all his life. Who was he to do the same for people who weren't doing anything wrong, in the end? They were brave, Newt thought, to walk in the daylight as if their difference didn’t matter. As if nobody could ever take what was dear to them from them.

Grindelwald began to cough a little and Newt found appropriate to ask politely:

“Are you okay? Are you ill?”

“No, no… It’s okay, don’t mind me. Why are you here, by the way?”

“I don’t know… I wanted to see if you were selling my books. I’m always happy to hear that some people read them. If it helps to make the magical creatures to be understood better, I accept to go sell them myself to every bookshop of the world.”

“You are honest. I didn’t know authors were selling their books directly to us… Or maybe it’s because we are only selling Muggle books…” Grindelwald noted.

“But you have a wizard History book, there…” Newt couldn’t help to remark.

Indeed, there was a volume on the counter. Grindelwald turned his head in the direction he was pointing. The bookseller sniffed before shaking his head. It triggered another coughing fit but he said anyway:

“It’s different, Bathilda is my great-aunt. She would never forgive me if we didn’t have it in our selection.”

“Mrs. Bagshot is your great-aunt?”

“Yes. A branch of my family immigrated in Great-Britain, some generations ago. Bathilda was part of it. I know her books may seem boring but in the end, they are really important. Nobody should forget the past.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to seem arrogant or something,” Newt stuttered.

He didn’t have to justify himself anymore: a tall man with long and red hair appeared from the back shop. He had a pair of glasses on the tip of his crooked noise but he didn’t seem older than Grindelwald. Yet, he had there was the same old thing in his eyes.

“You called for me? Good afternoon, Sir.”

“Albus, this is Newton Scamander. Mr. Scamander, this is Albus Dumbledore, the other owner of this bookshop.”

Dumbledore shook his hand. His aura was way more warm than Grindelwald’s one. It was maybe because he had read his interview and had the same impression as him.

“Ah… you are the unlucky victim of the Daily Prophet. A terrible rag.”

“You think I have been bad in it? I have never done this so… maybe it’s me, not them…”

“You are a good man, Mr. Scamander. You don’t seek power. It’s obvious from your answers. You could have taken all the credit. It would have been legitimate It’s a trait that I respect, that I admire, even. Don’t let yourself be stifled by the system. It had never been conceived for people different and you will not gain anything from following their rules. No matter how much you will try, you will never satisfy them.”

But suddenly, he stopped himself and looked more closely at his partner. “Gellert, are you sure you are okay? You have red spots on your face…”

He came closer to Grindelwald but the latter went backward. It was true that there was something wrong. His eyes were red and puffed out. In the beginning, it was just an irritation but at this point, something was wrong.

“I don’t know…”

Grindelwald froze. He had felt something on his back and was now frantically pulling had his jacket.

“Oh Merlin! Take off this creature from me!” Grindelwald yelled while the other could see something which was clinging to him. A Niffler.

Grindelwald was coughing harder than before, trying to breath better. Newt wanted to have his beast back: he couldn’t accept to see it treated like this. But at the same time, he could understand Grindelwald’s panic. That is why he pushed Dumbledore and delicately took the Niffler in his hands. It had been lured by Grindelwald’s shiny pendant.

"You are allergic… oh, I'm sorry I didn't know… I wouldn't have… If I had known…"

“No! Don’t come near me again. Your coat is probably full of hairs!”

And on this, Grindelwald fled from the room, climbing up the stairs. Newt was sheepish.

“I’m sorry… really,” Newt affirmed while he was putting the dissident Niffler in his pocket.

"Oh it's not your fault, Mr. Scamander," Dumbledore reassured him. "He is going to be okay. He had seen worse."

“You can call me Newt,” he blurted out in response. “I mean, my friends call me like that and… I don’t know, you have been honest with me and… I would be happy to speak with you again. If it’s not a problem… After the incident with Mr. Grindelwald, I’m not sure…”

“Don’t worry, there is no harm done. At least, no mortal. I’m going to take care of him And I would be happy to converse with you. Call me Albus.”

 

“You have never told me you were allergic to Niffler’s hairs,” Albus stated when he entered in the living room.

Gellert had opened every window. His eyes were crying and his respiration was wheezing.

"And why would I have told you that? There were no opportunities to tell. I hate Nifflers, I don't know why but these little creatures had always disgusted me. It’s like this since I am a child.”

“Did you think I would use it against you?”

“Hum… no. I mean, would you?”

“No.”

"Great, now come back to the shop. I wouldn't like to lose clients just because of some stupid animal. He will never set his feet in the shop again, I swear it. I hope you liked your meeting because it's the last time."

“You really didn’t like this boy…” Albus hummed while giving him a handkerchief.

"No, I don't. He looks like the kind of guys who would ruin people's plans _by accident_.”

 

It was that type of night where they almost felt like an old couple. Everything was fine and disgustingly normal. And that’s maybe because he didn’t want them to become boring and functional that he felt the need to say:

“You know… Actually, I think this young man is nice.”

Gellert turned his head in his direction. His hair was still tangled from their precedent activity but he didn’t seem so satisfied anymore. Bad sign. His voice was very calm when he said:

“Who are you talking about?”

He knew exactly who his partner was talking about but he was merciful enough to let him a chance to save his soul. Albus was too comfortable to take the warning seriously:

“Newton Scamander. Okay, he has Nifflers but…”

“Are you seriously speaking of this kid, right now?”

“What? Where is the problem? Newt isn’t a threat for us. We could have accepted to sell a few copies of his books. After all, for some wizards, Muggles are fantastic beasts too…" He had a little laugh.

“Because you call him Newt, now?” Gellert hissed.

“He asked us to call him like that… Gellert, please…”

He couldn’t finish his reasonable speech because Gellert took his shoulder resolution and just pushed him from the bed. Albus fell on the floor, dumbfounded. Suddenly, Gellert was very satisfied to have a little bed – their bedroom was too small and it was more for one and a half person than for a couple. This demonstrated that it was always possible to found happiness in misfortune.

“Get out.”

“But why? I didn’t do anything…”

“You bring up against this little jerk when he had almost killed me with his stupid pet! Don’t you think that I didn’t notice how much you wanted to laugh at me, Albus Dumbledore, because I can assure I did!”

Gellert crossed his arms. He couldn’t see why he would have to sit and listen to the amazing guy that was Scamander – a man who had qualities that Albus could _admire_ – when he had had to keep up with his jealousy for years. _No way_.

“Get out of this bedroom! Right now!”

“Gellert, please, don’t be ridiculous. You are overreacting!”

“You dare tell me this? _You_? The one who looked daggers at one client and finally cursed him!”

“He was staring at your ass when you climbed up the ladder!”

“His skin is going to be purple spotted green for the rest of his life! Not that I care, but I had to accompany him to the hospital! I lost half of a day of work, you moron!”

“Okay, that was maybe a bit exaggerate but please…”

“If you want a battle, Albus, I will give you a war!”

Gellert squinted. With the most dramatic stance, he groped around on his bedside table. It would have probably been comical if he hadn’t put his hand on his wand. Albus knew he had lost.

And that’s why Albus Dumbledore slept on the couch for at least two weeks.

∞

 _Magical London,_ Gretel’s Bookshop, _1938_

 

It was the first time Tom Riddle had ever put his feet in Knockturn Alley and yet, he had a deep conviction that it wouldn’t be the last. Far from it. And it was also the first time he had seen a shop that would probably change his whole life. Of course, at the time, he had been more impressed by Ollivander but he would learn that the most fascinating wizards weren’t always where they should have been.

A bookshop for Muggle books. It wasn’t something he thought he would find here. He was ten and yet, he had only been there twice, in the one next to the orphanage. That is maybe the reason why he pushed the door of _Gretel’s Bookshop_. There was a lot of people in there. It wasn’t surprising that they were around the corner dedicated to German literature. The Muggle world was tense and so was the Wizarding one.

Tom took a few steps in the shop. He recognised some books.

“Ah! A new client, what can I do for you?”

Tom turned around and his eyes fell on an eccentric. A young man with white hair, mismatched eyes and the traces of an accent he couldn’t quite place. Tom had to raise his head to look at him in the eyes: he hated it.

“I have seen you around. You are shopping for your first year in Hogwarts? I’m afraid we don’t have any book from their selection – except if you are going to take Muggle Studies… but you seem too young to be a third year.”

“I am…”

“I know, I know,” the bookseller said with a smug face. “It’s nice to meet you, Tommy…”

Tom froze. He had seen strange things these last hours, but he hadn’t been surprised about them. Yet, this man had something different. The fire that burnt in his eyes was familiar to the boy. It was as if he had already met it somewhere.

“How do you know my name?” Tom asked haughtily.

"You are surrounded by wizards and you think that some of us would not be able to find your name, little one?"

“It’s still unfair that you know mine but I don’t know yours.”

“Ah! You are right, what was I thinking? My name is Gellert Grindelwald. You seem to be powerful for your age.”

Grindelwald could see the boy puffing from satisfaction at being recognised, even if he wouldn’t admit it. He wasn’t even lying: Tom was a prodigy of his own. He was probably a Parslemouth. It was in his family after all. He wondered for a second and finally decided something.

"It's not usual to see young kids without their parents, here. It's nice. That's why I have something for you… Come…"

Tom was suspicious but he followed him anyway to the counter. Grindelwald rummaged through the piles behind it for a few seconds. He finally found what he wanted. It was a thick volume with a dark and hard cover. The title was written in red letters: _Crime and Punishment, by Fyodor Dostoevsky_.

“It has been translated from Russian, I’m sure you will find it interesting and inspiring.”

“It’s for me?”

“Yes. A gift for a talented young man.”

"Nothing is free," Tom retorted. "And I don't have money to pay for it."

It was a lie but Grindelwald ignored it. He seemed too amused by the situation he had put Tom in. The latter wasn’t that much of a fool, it was nice.

“You are right. Come closer, boy.”

Tom did as he was said and before he could have done anything, Grindelwald grabbed his nose. Tom went backward quickly.

“Hop! I’ve got your nose!” Grindelwald laughed.

“What are you doing?” Tom hissed with anger. “Stop mocking me!”

“I’m not mocking you, Tom Riddle. One day, you will understand,” Grindelwald assured with a sly smile.

However, Tom wasn't convinced at all. To be honest, it was quite the opposite. He felt vexed to have been treated like this. That's why he turned around, still having the book Grindelwald had given him in his arms, and left the library with a frown on his face. He didn't even stop when he heard the other man said from behind the counter:

"Good luck with your first year, boy! I'm sure you will do a fine Slytherin!"

When he saw Tom Riddle disappeared from their shop, Gellert couldn't help to have a huge smile on his face. The boy was amazing: he would do an exceptionally nasty opponent. Exactly what they needed to have a good second half of the century. It had been too calm lately.

“What a cute boy…” Albus whispered in his ear, behind him.

“You think so?” Gellert answered him. “This boy is creepy. Creepy cute maybe, but creepy all the same. He weeps of nastiness… And his eyes… better to look at a dead fish.”

“But I thought that…”

“Oh no, dear, don’t get me wrong: he is perfect for his task. And I will enjoy bullying him quite a lot, that’s for sure.”

∞

_Epping Forest, Albus and Gellert’s house, 1938_

 

No Muggles was coming there. They had cast repulsive Muggles spells around their house the moment they had acquired it, five years ago. It was a ruin when they had bought it. It dated from the time when the royalty was still possessing the forest. A lot of Muggles had wanted to acquire it. And yet, it was this strange duo of friends who had had it in the end.

Gellert and Albus hadn’t taken much time to rebuild it. One day to be exact. Way more to decorate it – they hadn’t the same taste in that matter. Today, it was their home. Quite big for just the both of them in Bathilda’s opinion. But they didn’t seem to mind and she wasn’t going to criticise. After all, she was probably the last member of their family they were talking to.

Gellert had never been very close to his relatives. The fact that he was living with a man had definitively broken off all ties. He didn't seem sorry about that. He had even said to his great-aunt: "Good riddance!". She hadn't tried to prey more in the state of his relationship with his parents. As for Albus, after the death of his sister, something had been irremediably destroyed and they hadn’t talked a lot since the summer of 1899.

And that was the reason of Bathilda’s presence in their kitchen. Gellert had made a bet with Albus and now, he had to prepare the meal himself, without the aid of magic. Albus was looking at him with a smug face while he was struggling with the potatoes.

“Aunt Bathi, you should have told us you were coming. We would have prepared something better.”

“And there was a possibility for us not to be here,” Albus continued.

“Twaddle! It’s Sunday’s morning. You don’t go to Mass so where else could you be? And more than that, I knew that if I told you I would come, you would have found an excuse, my boy.”

“I have never done this!” Albus protested.

“Albus, you really need to talk to your mother, you can’t let your brother be the only one who takes care of her," she said with a reasonable voice before taking another swallow of tea.

Albus wanted to lash out at Bathilda for bringing this up again and again. The old woman had been comprehensive in general. She had accepted his relationship with his great-nephew with relative ease. But this? No. She couldn't believe that the relationship between Kendra and Albus was so broken that he didn't have any tenderness for his mother in his heart. Albus had tried to explain her but she didn't understand. Multiple times, he had desired to just shut her down in his irritation but he knew Gellert wouldn’t be happy.

Albus knew that Gellert didn’t love Bathilda. He just couldn’t, it wasn’t in him. And yet, she mattered to him, similarly to the affection to a pet. Gellert had never really talked about that, but a thing was certain, he wouldn’t have been happy if Albus had harmed her. Not that he envisaged to do it in a permanent way but…

“Bathilda, listen…”

“Her illness is aggravating. Your brother had to take her with him but you thought that you could help him a little bit…”

“Oh yeah, because keeping ill people in our house had worked very well before. If he has problems, he can send her to St Mungo for all I care."

“Albus…”

“Listen, it’s over. I left everything behind in Godric’s Hollow. I mean, I refused to have a part in Mother’s heritage, even the house. Aberforth can have everything. And I consider Mother part of it. He wanted to take care of Ariana when she was still alive… I guess his wish had been granted… admittedly not exactly how he wanted but… You can’t always get what you want, I guess.”

“You are cruel right now, Albus. I know you are not. Maybe she would get better if she saw you.”

“Who wants some eggs?” Gellert interrupted them.

“Yes, please,” Albus agreed while Bathilda wasn’t interested.

Albus had to maintain the illusion. But he was _absolutely delighted_ to hear that his mother’s state was getting worse. They had sacrificed a whole barn to have this result. A wonderful curse they had performed almost forty years ago. He was still impressed that his mother had survived for so long. It was for the best: she would have suffered for years, being haunted by ghosts of his dear ones.

What a great revenge it has been. Knowing that his mother was going to slowly descend into madness. He had been so happy.

But with the time, she had become more of a liability than anything. _Oh Merlin… Maybe I should finish…_

“Bathilda, if you came here just to ask me to have pity of her, it’s useless. I don’t have any.”

“We have only one mother. When she is going to disappear, you are going to be sorry.”

“Yes, and mine let me down when I needed it the most. So, I will gladly return her the favour. And Aberforth wouldn’t want to see me, anyway.”

“Gellert! Tell him, you!” Bathilda demanded him, trying to change of strategy.

Albus turned too in Gellert’s direction to ask him to support him rather than his great-aunt but it was too late. The only thing they saw before hearing the door slamming was Gellert slowly closing the latter. He had chosen to flee. _Coward!_ Albus mouthed silently at him. 

∞

_Magical London, Knockturn Alley, 1939_

 

It had been a good year for Tom. He had been sorted in Slytherin and had shown how brilliant he was. The only problem was his ascendance. Nobody had ever heard about the Riddle family. Fortunately, he had managed to make everyone forget that fact. He had put a lot of intention in showing how much he despised the Muggles.

And yet, when he passed next to _Gretel’s Bookshop_ , he couldn’t help to stop. He tried to see if the man with strange eyes – Grindelwald, he remembered – was there. He didn’t know if he was going to enter. After all, he had nothing to do there. He had read the volume the bookseller had gifted him. He had even appreciated it, to some extent.

Fortunately for him, he didn’t have to make a choice. Some of his _friends_ arrived next to him. They had decided to meet in front of Borgin and Burkes. They wanted to sneak into it and look at the forbidden articles. Black had pretended to have already been there with his father. Tom was sceptical but hadn’t said anything.

“Riddle! What are you doing here?” Carrow asked with a wicked smile.

“You wanted to go it this bookshop?”

“No… I was just surprised to see a Muggle shop in Knockturn Alley…”

“Oh? _Gretel’s Bookshop_?" Black said with a haughty tone. "It's a hotbed for sodomites. My father told me to never put my feet there. Not that I would… Disgusting…"

“Yes, but why is it still here?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s strange that they hadn’t been thrown out, right? The date on the façade indicates 1902… They had survived for quite some time. It’s surprising don’t you think? They are just sodomite Muggles lovers, not powerful or influential wizards, after all…”

There was a moment of silence before Black took the lead back. After all, he had understood that what was saying Riddle was putting his family in default.

“Anyway… It doesn’t matter. These pooves don’t deserve our attention. Who wants to go to Borgin and Burkes?”

The little group went away but Tom couldn't help to look at the bookshop. There was something fishy with Grindelwald and his partner. And Black had just confirmed that fact: what kind of power could keep at bay the Purebloods of Great Britain?

∞

 _Magical London,_ Gretel’s Bookshop, _1944_

It had been a long time since Tom had come in the bookshop. Going into such a place wasn’t good for his reputation. But not this year. He had left his lackeys behind and he had entered the shop. Grindelwald was the same as in his memories. As youthful as before. How was it possible? He should have aged at least a little. He didn’t.

Tom would have to investigate this. He was going to greet Grindelwald but the man had probably not seen him: he went to the back shop without meeting his gaze. Fortunately, Grindelwald wasn’t the only intriguing person there. He had heard about Albus Dumbledore. He was considered as a genius in Hogwarts – even more than himself. It didn’t change the fact that he had been expelled from the school and had lost his possibilities to have an incredible career.

Dumbledore seemed as young as Grindelwald. How was it possible? He had been thrown out of Hogwarts in 1898, in his sixth year. He was at least sixty-two, and yet, he looked like twenty-five. No wrinkles, no grey hair. Nothing. It was incredible. He needed to find their secret. Immortality was something he wanted almost beyond everything - global power was in top position.

And yet, there was nothing particular about Dumbledore. He maybe had been very good at studies but Tom couldn’t feel any incredible power in him. He was strangely normal – except for his youth. Even if it was normal in a way: it was difficult to compete with Grindelwald when it came to eccentricities, Tom guessed.

When Dumbledore noticed him, he made a hand gesture to tell him to come.

“You have a beautiful pendant,” Tom greeted him.

It wasn’t something he would usually say to anyone, especially to introduce himself. And yet, his attention had instantly been drawn to it. It looked like a trinket, something cheap that could be found for almost nothing. The pearl, or whatever it was in the middle, was imbued in magic, Tom could feel it. It was possibly the only thing worthy of interest about Albus Dumbledore. Grindelwald had probably created it for his lover.

“Thank you,” Dumbledore answered him with a little smile. “We didn’t think you would come back, Tom Riddle.”

"If I have imagined you were waiting for me, I would have visited your shop sooner."

"Oh, it's not as if there was a real need for it. I say that for you. So, how are your projects going?"

“My projects?”

“Yes, I mean, I read the news. It’s a tragedy what happened to this girl. But eh… who could have guessed that Hogwarts was the nest of a Basilisk…. It really needs to have better security or we should see sooner or later some dark wizard running through the school every few years."

Tom looked around – nobody seemed to care about them but still. He needed to make Dumbledore shut up before something very bad happened.

“It’s not a Basilisk which did it. It was a giant arachnid. And the culprit had been expelled. I truly pity him, in a way. After all, it’s probably because of his giant origins that he was stupid enough to keep such a beast in a school.”

"Oh please: these creatures can't do this. And it's a bad thing to lie you know? Some would say it's a sin – not that I am a specialist in religion. But I should thank you by the way. Your little scheme brought us a new and willing employee."

Tom didn't understand what he was talking about. What did Dumbledore mean? As if he had heard his thought, Dumbledore continued:

"We engaged in the young Rubeus. He helps us when we need to treat directly with the Muggle suppliers. After all, we can't do magic in front of them and it's complicated when the parcels are heavy. We should soon pay him a formation to have the authorisation to ride a car or a… how are they calling this… a moped! Ah poor boy… Left without his wand…"

“I didn’t do anything,” Tom insisted – he didn’t care at all about what could have happened to Hagrid and he was pretty sure that Dumbledore knowing what Tom had done had nothing to do with him.

“Oh yeah, and I’m not a known sodomite. Really, if you want to lie to intelligent people, you will need more practice. I know Dippet believes way too much in the goodness of his students but still. You aren’t discreet at all, right now.”

Tom felt vexed: how did he dare treat him like this? If Dumbledore didn't stop, he was going to kill him, right now. He knew he lacked restraint. He would have to change that soon or he would make stupid mistakes. But upon reflexion, maybe he should suppress him: after all, he knew everything about the Basilisk…

Too lost in his murdering thoughts, he didn’t notice the wicked smile on Albus’ face. It was saying: _“Try… Try, my boy… And you will have a nice surprise…_ ". Unfortunately for Albus' bloodlust which had shown its ugly head, Gellert interrupted Tom before he could have taken his decision:

“Tom! What a pleasure to see you! It has been such a long time! You didn’t want to be seen with some terrible sodomite Muggle-lovers?"

“I don’t care about what people think,” he assured.

“Of course you don’t. It doesn’t mean you don’t take that into account. It would be a bad strategy.”

“You still don’t seem to care,” Tom insisted.

“It’s because we don’t need to,” Albus intervened with a little smile. “Nobody would arrest us.”

“Why? You are just booksellers.”

“True, but we are the only ones who sell Muggle books. It would be bad for their reputation and what they are trying to achieve with the Muggle government.”

“You didn’t seem to be a partisan of the Ministry.”

“And who is, these days? With the war and everything, they have a lot to do and they are doing it badly.”

“You think you could do better?” Tom asked Grindelwald with a polite tone.

“Of course I would!” He retorted, offended. “And I certainly wouldn’t terrorise my fellow citizens just for the sake of it. Yes, don’t make this face, I know everything, mister I’m-Salazar-Slytherin’s-heir. You really are a nasty boy. What am I going to do with you, huh?”

He went to a shell and came back with a volume. He had a sulky pout on his face. And even Tom should admit that the man was attractive. He didn’t see Dumbledore furrowing his brow at the very moment he realised it.

“Read this! And next time, be more discreet! I thought that giving you _Crime and Punishment_ would be enough but it seems I was wrong!”

He put a book between Tom’s hand without letting him saying anything, and continued his tirade. At this point, Tom wasn’t even surprised that he knew for his origins.

“ _The Art of War_. Read it. Do I have to do everything myself to have some entertainment?” Grindelwald asked to nobody in particular as if this situation was the most irritant ever. “Young people are such a pain in the ass, I swear… In my time, young boys didn’t need anyone to learn how to sacrifice people and burn family without anyone suspecting them!”

And on this, he turned around and walked away with the most dramatic disappointed face ever.

“Don’t mind him…” Dumbledore said while rolling his eyes. “He sometimes forgets that he is the least discreet of us all.”

∞

 _Magical London,_ Gretel’s Bookshop, _1945_

 

Gellert hadn’t predicted Tom coming in their bookshop, today. In general, he was checking for the boy every few months, but with the end of the Muggle war in Asia and their use of their new bombs, he had been way too busy. Albus and he were working on them: what would happen for the wizards if they found a way to protect themselves from this new type of weapons? But it would take a lot of time to perfect.

And that is why he was rather surprised when Tom pushed the door of _Gretel’s Bookshop_ , so close from the closing time. The latter instantly noticed this and smiled smugly:

"That's maybe the first time you don't seem prepared for my arrival, Mister Grindelwald. I knew even you couldn’t be an infallible Seer.”

It lit Gellert’s amusement because he sniggered:

“I see that someone had done his homework. I hope you hadn’t failed some exam for this, hum?”

He got away from behind the counter to lean against it. It was the first time he had not even a little extract of what would happen with Tom. It would be quite interesting, he was sure about it.

“No, don’t worry. But I have to admit it, I had to do extra researches about something else. And it took me a lot of time, indeed. Hogwarts hasn’t the best catalogue when it comes to Dark Arts books.”

“Oh? And what was it? How to charm snakes?”

“Blood Biding of course. How did you make it? It must have been pretty difficult, right? Maybe you could explain it to me with a good cup of tea. I don’t see Mister Dumbledore here.”

And on this, Tom flashed him a dazzling smile that would have seemed perfectly natural without the dead look in his eyes. If Gellert was comfortable about leading the whole conversation a few seconds later, he was now wary about it. His instinct was telling him to flee, to divert Tom’s attention from the mistake he was about to commit.

“I really don’t think you should…”

"No, but think about it. An equal would be way better than having a pet, don't you think? And I’m sure I would be as pleasant as your actual partner. I know how to get rid of him: I have maybe found a way to break such biding.”

“Since when do you like men, Tom?” Gellert had an embarrassed laugh. He tried to not think too much about the last time he had thought of breaking the pendant. It had ended badly.

“I can adapt depending on the circumstances…” He assured with a charming smile.

Gellert would have found it ridiculous – after all, he was the master of the charming smile – if he wasn’t painfully aware that Albus could come back in just a few minutes and they would clearly have big problems.

Yet, he couldn’t tell to the young man: “Please, don’t even think about it. I’m not interested and you are absolutely clueless. If someone is a pet in this relationship it’s not Albus. Clearly, if you want to become a true dark lord, stop underestimating everyone around!” And it would be a bit hypocritical on his part. Not that he feared to be seen as a hypocrite: people curiously tended to believe him, no matter what. He was good looking after all.

Before he could have done anything Tom was almost on him. Invading private space to intimidate and charm their prey: a useful technique – and very well used by Gellert in general. But it was clearly the wrong thing to do, so close to a jealous lover. He was going to send Tom away when he heard someone behind him asking in a stern tone:

“What is going on here?”

Every possible red warning light in Gellert’s mind got triggered. He pushed Tom from him – why did the boy have to choose this moment to be like this? He had clearly no idea about what he was doing.

Gellert went in Albus’ direction. He seemed to be very confident in appearance. He wasn’t in reality. Every fight he had had with his partner had always felt like walking on eggshells. Indeed, Gellert had understood with time that if Albus hadn’t very peculiar gifts like his Seer’s one, he had way more raw power than him.

“Albus… it’s not-”

Gellert couldn’t finish his sentence: he was stopped by the slap that he received. Albus hadn’t given him with his full force. Yet, it stung all the same – from the humiliation. Because it was the intention behind the slap. To shame him because as usual, he hadn’t behaved correctly.

“What? It’s not what I think it is? Don’t make me laugh.”

It had been a long time since something like this had happened. Years even. Gellert had learnt where the limits were: teasing was okay, but if he put a foot beyond the line, there was a probability for Albus to become unpredictable. And it was the moment when he needed to worry. That’s why he shut his mouth and just lowered his eyes.

It was a shame he hadn’t Seen what would happen. Maybe his cheek wouldn’t sting, right now, if he had done so. And Tom was here, they couldn’t begin a fight, it would be catastrophic – even if the idea of breaking Albus’ nose was a bit attractive, he had to admit it.

His reaction seemed to please Albus to some extent. His fear of losing his partner was still here, decades after the creation of the Blood Bonding, but he had managed to keep it almost entirely in check. For Gellert. Not for the little rat who had tried to seduce him with such vile words.

That’s why he put his hand on Gellert’s cheek, where he had hit him. He rubbed circle on his partner's skin. There was anger and sparkles of anxiety in his eyes – probably because he still remembered when he had almost died.

“Move. Move because I don’t want to harm you more than this.”

“Don’t kill him,” Gellert, who knew he had lost, whispered. “I have invested too much time in him.”

A nasty smile appeared on Albus’ face. He threw a look at Tom who was still frozen. The young man was trying to undo the spell he had cast a few minutes before, Albus could feel it. He would probably not be able to do it, in the end, Albus had used way to much power, in his almost hidden rage.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to suppress your pet project. Just make him understand that he needs to be more respectful. Now, get out.”

It was clearly an order and Gellert made the right choice when he just apparated on the spot. Albus would have a discussion with him about how letting young and attractive men put their grubby hands on him was a big "no". They had not travelled together for too long to see his partner fall for a kid. _No way_.

He turned back to Tom who was looking at him with hateful eyes. The boy had clearly misunderstood the situation. It was true that Gellert was more extrovert than him but it didn’t mean that judging a someone on their appearance was the best thing to do. Tom would learn his lesson the hard way, unfortunately for him.

Albus’ smile had become sinister. Tom tensed. He had never felt such power before. Whoever was Albus Dumbledore, he had clearly hidden his game. But Tom should have guessed it, after all: not everyone could stay eternally young. His usual attention had however been distracted by Grindelwald and he was now caught in the web of two powerful and dark sorcerers. A deep hatred began to burn Tom’s inside: how did they dare behave like this? He was Lord Voldemort, the one who would conquer the world and it was certainly not two worthless sodomite Muggle-lovers who would make him bend.

He had certainly miscalculating on this one, but they would pay. Nothing would change that fact. Especially not after that Dumbledore had frozen him as if he had been a simple fly.

But at this moment, Albus didn’t care at all about what was thinking Tom. Now, he had much more pleasant activities in mind.

"You know what Tommy? I think we need to have a little conversation about how everything works in this business. You can't come into a dark wizard's home and take what is his. It's rude."


	6. A Plague Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here is the new part! I hope you will like it! Sorry for the delay!

_Magical London,_ Gretel’s Bookshop _, 1945_

When he was a child, Torquil Travers had always been forbidden to go to _Gretel’s Bookshop_. His family was pro-Muggles, in general, but it didn’t change anything. His father had been clear: he mustn’t put a foot in this place. Why? Because the owners were evil. It was as simple as that. _It has nothing to do with their sexuality_ , his father had precised time and time again when Torquil had proposed an explanation for the situation. 

There was just something wrong with them. Very wrong and very dark. They were villains who hid in the shadows without anyone knowing – which made them even more dangerous.

Torquil was sure that his father had told him that to make him go away from the two dark wizards. It hadn’t worked very well because instead, when he had become Auror, Torquil had developed quite an obsession for Grindelwald and Dumbledore. He wanted to make them fall, no matter what it would cost. His co-workers didn’t understand his interest and some were even mocking him. That is why he was keeping most of his researches secret.

Until today. Today he would prove to the face of the world that Dumbledore and Grindelwald were part of the human bodies' black market. It had provided a lot of products for the dark wizards who had used WWII to make experiments on Muggles and other kinds of stuff.

Of course, when he had explained that to his superior, the latter hadn’t given him any men to make an operation. It seemed way to improbable. At least, he had agreed that the booksellers had suspicious cash infusions - Torquil had spied on them when they were going to Gringotts since a goblin owed him.

But it didn't really matter because he had at least the authorisation to go interrogate them officially. He even had the paper from the Ministry if they didn't want to. Torquil wasn't going to miss his chance. He would send them for the rest of their life to Azkaban. Given that they seemed to be immortal, it would be long, for sure.

When he went to _Gretel’s Bookshop_ , it was the closing time. He had his wand in his pocket. He wasn't afraid of these two dark wizards but it didn't mean he wasn't careful. They were powerful. People who practiced the Dark Arts and were able to integrate themselves in such a complicated market were to be taken seriously.

Torquil adjusted his hat and pushed the Devils' den's door. A bell rang.

Grindelwald was turned away but he heard it anyway. He said:

“I am sorry but we are closing. Please come back tomorrow. We open at 9:30 AM.”

“I am not here for that, Grindelwald.”

The dark wizard turned around. He seemed a little startled to see Torquil here. _Perfect_ , the latter though. _Like this, he will not have any chance to hide their secrets_.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My name is Torquil Travers. I am an Auror sent by the Ministry.”

“A Travers? Ah! It should interest my partner. Albus!” He called loudly. “I think a descendant of your Travers is here! And he seems as irritating as the original.”

“How dare you-” Torquil began but he quickly shut his mouth.

He had to stay calm and not take the bait. If he did, he would make mistakes. And done against Grindelwald and Dumbledore, it would be fatal.

Dumbledore didn’t take long to arrive. Torquil had difficulties to believe that he faced his father with almost the same appearance – even if Dumbledore’s hair was short now – something like 45 years before. Dumbledore’s smile made Torquil want to vomit so much that he missed Grindelwald’s smirk.

“Ah! Mr. Travers, I hope you have better intentions towards me than your father.”

“It is not a courtesy call. I am here to ask you both a few questions.”

“Well, we would be better in the office,” Grindelwald declared. “Albus, can you lead Auror Travers there while I close the shop? I wouldn’t want us to be bothered. I will join you in a few seconds.”

When Torquil entered the place, he couldn’t help but be paranoid and waited to hear the click which would tell him that he was now imprisoned. It didn’t happen. Dumbledore simply sat down behind the desk and invited him to take a seat as well. He accepted it with a stern expression.

“So what do you want from two humble booksellers?”

“I would prefer to wait for your partner before saying anything.”

"No problem. So, how is your father? He is retired now. I even sent him a card for the event but I never had an answer."

“I have difficulties to see how it concerns you.”

“Don’t need to be so rude. I was simply trying to make conversation.”

“I am not here to become friend with you, Dumbledore.”

"Well, if the Ministry wants to investigate us, maybe they should send someone more impartial. Because it seems you are quite biased. It's as if you have already decided we are guilty of whatever crime you believe in.”

It was the moment Grindelwald chose to come back. He evaluated the situation quickly and rolled his eyes. He finally chose to sit on the desk, for lack of chairs in the office.

“Well, there is no need for us to raise our voice. What can we do for you? I think it is better if the affair is settled quickly.”

“Don’t think for one second that it is not for serious matters that I am here.”

He took four pictures from his pocket and presented them to the bookseller.

“Have you ever seen these people?”

There were four of them. The first was a young man with an antipathic expression on his face; the second, a woman who didn't look very healthy; the third, a boy who would have been in need of maybe two or three meals per day; and the last one, a wealthy man with white hair. There was no point in common between them, no way to relate them in Torquil’s mind except with one thing: _Gretel’s Bookshop_.

“Yes, the woman at least. She is a lady of the night. I saw her some time ago. She accosted me in an alley. I declined and that is all,” Albus answered. “And you?”

"The boy. He reminds me of the ones who are part of this thieves’ gang. I am sure you had heard of the group who strikes in the inner-city slums. Anyway, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was part of it. But why are you asking us this? Something happened to them?”

“They disappeared.”

“I see.”

“It is all you have to say?”

“Well… It is not that surprising,” Gellert explained. “A lot of people disappear in the streets daily and it doesn’t interest anyone. I mean, you remember this old woman?”

“Ah yes,” Albus answered. “She was passing in front of our shop every day when we opened and suddenly, she didn’t anymore. At first, we asked around because we were a bit surprised and worried but nobody knew where she went. She was just gone. Like that.”

“You didn’t report her disappearance?”

"It was in 1913, Mr. Travers. The Ministry didn't care less about such a trivial thing as a disappearance when a Muggle war was close."

Torquil wanted to say that he was wrong, that the Ministry would have done something but he was sure it wouldn’t have been the case. After all, he had been the only one who had been interested in the subject and it was just a way to target the booksellers.

Grindelwald and Dumbledore looked at each other and, as if they had communicated silently, they nodded.

“Mr. Travers, if you were telling us why you are really here?” Grindelwald said.

Torquil didn’t want to answer honestly. He didn’t want to. And yet, there was something that was pushing him to do so. _Compulsion_ , Torquil thought confusedly. He stared with astonishment at the humble bookseller. The latter had a vicious expression and Torquil was forced to spit out his secret. No matter how hard he tried to close his mind, it was too late.

“I want to make you two fall. I know that you are part of the human bodies’ traffic. I will be the one who will put a stop to the black market going on in London. And you are my first target in this quest. I will make my father proud.”

“How would you prove something like this?”

"I have proofs that you are receiving big sums of money and that you bring them in Gringotts. It can't come from your shop. It is too important. So I infiltered a group of shady wizards. And I heard from them that there were two people who could give me what I needed for my ritual if I could put the price. The Phoenix and the Dragon. It wasn’t hard for me to do the link. Especially when there are so many disappearances around your shop."

“Damn,” Albus hissed. “It seems that the Goblins are not that foolproof after all. Maybe we should report this. Who is the one who told you?”

“Tell us,” Grindelwald approved.

Torquil tried to seal his lips but he didn't manage to. Even biting his lips wasn't enough. It was so frustrating when they were basically confessing what he and his father were suspecting.

“Ragnuk.”

“Like their first king… I see. But it doesn’t explain why you are here, right now, when we could have been at home for at least thirty minutes.”

“I just wanted to have a first contact with you.”

“And then?”

“Then I would have tried to find proofs of the missing people’s presence in your shop – I am sure they transit by this place.”

Grindelwald sighed while Torquil’s heart almost stopped in his ribcage. The realisation of what was happening hit him with full force. It woke him up enough to make him grab his wand. Without waiting, he cast a spell at Dumbledore who didn't begin a move to stop it. It hit him right in the chest and it projected him against the wall behind.

Torquil was surprised: he didn’t think that his spell would have such a weak effect.

During this time, Gellert was chuckling.

“What happened to you, love? The old age is weakening you, I see.”

“Oh shut up. I didn’t think the Ministry would send someone competent, so I didn’t feel the need to protect myself.”

Grindelwald clicked his fingers and Torquil was froze. How had he done it? Was it some wandless dark magic? Maybe the Auror had overestimated himself when he had thought he could handle them. Grindelwald took his wand from his hand and began to inspect it. Then, he gave it to Dumbledore who expertly looked at it. Torquil was pretty sure he had murmured “mediocre” the moment he had touched it.

So rude of him.

“You know, we could kill you right now. We don’t like when little rats come to put their nose in our business.”

“Then do it!” Travers said with the last shreds of courage he had. “I will not find rest until I have put the light on the truth! It’s my duty as an Auror!”

“Oh no!” Grindelwald giggled. “You are way too much fun to bully, just like your father. And your grandson will be quite amusing too but that's another topic. Anyway, I know you just came here for a little confession but I feel merciful today. I will tell you a story. Do you like them? Of course, you do. Everyone like that."

And Grindelwald began to tell him the story of their terrible journey of crime, from the sacrifice of the young Kovalevsky to the dissection of the prostitute to sell her organs by way of burning alive Elphias Doge’s family. It was horrible. He couldn’t believe it. He knew they were shady but this was above everything else. How had they managed to escape from justice so easily? It was unbelievable.

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Torquil mumbled. “Are you going to kill me?”

There was no other end, in his head. He had heard everything he had dreamt of. He had been right all along, and yet, he couldn’t say he was happy right now, it was quite the opposite. During this time Grindelwald seemed quite pleased indeed, while Dumbledore was more serious, as usual. Suddenly, Torquil wondered how these two had managed to get together. How had they been able to handle each other’s ego? After reflexion, he didn’t want to know.

“Have you ever heard of Cassandra?” Gellert asked.

“The Seer?”

“Yes, but not Cassandra Trelawney. I speak about the one mentioned in the Iliad. She had been cursed by Apollon: she could predict the future but nobody would believe her. I think it is a pretty good way to punish your nosiness.”

“What do you mean?”

Torquil wanted now to beg. He had come proud in the shop, but the ambiance was so chilling that now, he just wanted to curl in a corner and disappear. How were they doing this? How could two wizards that powerful not be known by the Ministry? It was unbelievable. Unbelievable and terrifying.

"What Gellert means," Dumbledore explained as if he was speaking to a child, "is that you know the truth about us, Torquil Travers. You know what we have done. But you will never be able to do anything about it. The more you will speak about it, the fewer people will believe you."

"So if I was you," Grindelwald continued, "I would just shut my mouth forever. It would be a shame if people thought you were mad, right? You have a bright future in front of you, there is no need to stain it more than that."

“What are you?” Torquil finally managed to say after a few seconds of painful silence.

“Hum… What are we? Just two simple booksellers.”

 

When Torquil went to his work the next day, he only mumbled at his co-workers who asked him how it went. When his superior asked him for his results, he said he had gone the wrong way.

He didn’t know why he was still alive. After all, it would have been a better idea to kill him. It would have attracted some attention to them but Torquil was sure they would have been able to handle it. After all, now, he understood entirely why his father had been so disturbed by them: there was something that was far from human in Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. And he didn't want to be the object of their attention.

∞

_Magical London,_ Flourish and Blotts _, 1960_

It wasn't the first time the shop had to sell a book written by Ebony Blackshadow, but this one – _Dangerous Altar_ – was the last instalment of the _Dark Pact_ series. Every reader wanted to know the final act of the forbidden romance between the Pureblood Theocrate Warlock and the Muggleborn Victoria Jones. And _Flourish and Blotts_ ’ owners knew they would make a lot of money from this. The ladies – because it was mostly women – who bought it were excited to read the ending.

It was a shame that the author refused every event she was invited to. The editor never gave reasons about this: she simply didn't want to. It was probably because she was a respectable housewife who didn't want to dirty her perfect image with some trashy romance novels.

In the end, the whole thing had given her mysterious and very popular aura. Some people had tried to discover her real identity. Nobody had ever managed to do it.

Yet, even with that said, it didn’t mean they hadn’t prepared a public reading for the ones so excited by the released – they had asked the founder of the _Dark Pact_ fan club to do it. It was the reason for the crow in the bookshop. But the shop assistant was still surprised when he noticed the owners of _Gretel’s Bookshop_. After all, they didn’t look like the kind who was reading this type of books. Whenever they came here, they were ordering obscure specialised texts in transfiguration or alchemy.

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?”

It was Mr. Dumbledore who gave him an amiable smile. He was always courteous with everyone around, even when he could have been upset.

“We are here for the public reading. It is always nice to discover the first pages of a book together. There is a lot of very smart ladies who read the _Dark Pact_ series and listening to them can be enlightening.”

The assistant didn’t know if he was joking or not. It was always difficult to know because Dumbledore was telling strange things as if it was the most natural way of thought ever. In the end, he decided the other was speaking his truth. After all, Dumbledore was an eccentric. And his great friend was not outdone in this matter. Indeed, Grindelwald continued:

“And hearing everyone’s theories is always so entertaining. I have sometimes the impression that we haven’t read the same book. It can be very surprising.”

It was still not common to see two men participating to this kind of event but the assistant didn’t want to disturb the clients and simply told them:

"I am sure there are still some places in the room but you should go there quickly. A lot of readers are installed already. They had come early."

"Thank you for your advice," Dumbledore answered when Grindelwald was already leaving – he was probably the one that really liked the book.

When they were away from the man, Albus put an arm around Gellert’s waist to keep him close.

“You can’t help yourself,” he chuckled.

“What are you talking about?” Gellert denied without a lot of conviction.   

“Why do you want to hear everyone’s theories and interpretations? You know what is going to happen. And it’s not as if you have ever been influenced by them, haven’t you?”

“I haven’t. But it’s nice to hear them talk about the characters as if they were alive. It seems important to them. So, it means that if I want to crush their feelings and make them cry, I can. The privilege of the author.”

“And for a second I thought you have a heart or something.”

“It’s you who say that? Anyway, don’t speak loud about it here. I don’t want anyone to hear it. It would spoil all the fun.”

“Don’t worry, nobody would ever believe you are Ebony Blackshadow. I mean, I am almost certain that everyone can’t believe such serious men like us are here for your trashy story.”

"Oh, they will believe that we are reading these books because we are homosexuals, you know… woman stuff is something we like, of course."

“Bah… I wouldn’t be that sure. When you see how many think that Archibald is just friend with Achilles… Or that in the beginning, he had such brotherly feelings for Theo...”

“Archie has only friendly feelings for Theo! How can people think there is more?”

The voice that came from behind them seemed outraged. Albus and Gellert turned around to find a little young moment. She didn't seem to have graduated from Hogwarts for a long time, yet, there was something stern in her attitude. Maybe this impression was given by her clothes or by her grey eyes, Albus couldn't tell. In any case, she had an atrocious hat on the top of her head.

“Excuse me?” Gellert said, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“You are speaking about the _Dark Pact_ series, right?”

“Hum, yes? But…”

“I am Holga Mapple, the founder of the _Dark Pact_ series’ fan club. And I can’t let you say such ridiculous things! Archibald hasn’t this type of feelings for Theo! He would never!”

“But when he didn’t want him to marry…” Gellert began to point out while Albus was trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh, Merlin! He cares for him but that is all! I can't believe some fans have this type of speech! Do you really think that Lady Blackshadow would promote this kind of immoral behaviour?”

“So Archibald and Achilles are just roommates?” Gellert asked with a little smile.

“Do you have any idea how difficult it is for young men to rent a flat in London? It is easier to do it with more money! That is why they associated!”

“I understand Miss Mapple,” he nodded seriously. “I have been renting a house with a friend for years now, too.”

“Yes,” Albus continued. “After all, like this, we don’t even have to buy two beds. And we can take a bath together, for the water. No little economy, Miss Mapple, you can imagine. I am sure Achilles and Archibald are facing the same problems."

And on this, he took Gellert's hand and dragged him to two empty seats before his partner decides to bicker with a perfect stranger about his own story and how it should go. After all, he had already seen it happening and it wasn't always fun for him. Miss Mapple didn’t follow them: she probably had to prepare her reading.

Albus gave a smirk to Gellert and asked him – while he was still ranting about the comprehension of some readers:

“Will you reveal yourself to the world, one day?”

“I don’t think so. But if I do, I will send to Miss Mapple a letter before everything else. And it will be accompanied by a very detailed sex scene between Achilles and Archibald. I am sure she will appreciate the attention.”

∞

_Scotland, Hogwarts, 1966_

 

Albus had hesitated a lot when he had received the Headmaster’s owl – a big and snowy one. The letter invited him to a very formal meeting in his Hogwart’s office. A meeting that would – without doubts – leads to an offer for a post. Albus had always known that when he would have the opportunity, Dippets would try to recruit him.

And 1966 was the year that the Ministry had found appropriate to suppress the law which forbade homosexual people to have access to particular jobs.

Dippets probably wanted to have a competent teacher for once in his life. Especially in the Defence Against the Dark Arts matter. Albus couldn’t help but laugh inside: if the old man had known that he was trying to recruit an authentic dark wizard, he wouldn’t have been so enthusiastic.

But in any case, Albus wasn’t happy to be here. It was Gellert who had convinced him. He had whined for days that he needed to accept the offer, that it would be a good thing to change of air. And he could do this for him at least. After all, he had almost ruined Gellert’s pet project. Albus had protested that it was something like twenty years ago. Gellert had been intransigent.

In the end, Albus had accepted to go to the meeting. It didn’t mean he would take the job. Albus preferred Gellert’s and the books’ company rather than the one of irritating children. He remembered when he was one. He hadn’t been a fan of his peers, he had to admit it.

But was he ready to go back to Hogwarts? It had been a long time since he had to swear not to put a foot there again. It was probably the occasion to prove that he wasn't as affected as before by his past.

When he arrived at the school’s front door, he simply knocked. It felt a bit silly but he couldn’t think of another possibility, right now. The man who opened it didn’t look nice. It is probably why Albus made an effort and gave him the brightest smile he had in store – it was the one he used for the clients who bought for a certain amount of money.

“Good morning. My name is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster Dippets asked me to come.”

Albus tried to be nice and friendly. The caretaker – who had changed from Albus’ time – wasn’t. He mumbled something and let him entered.

“Follow me.”

His rather churlish behaviour didn't bother Albus who tried to make conversation.

“What is your name? There is a chance for me to work here and…”

“Filch. And don’t be too confident. There is not a lot of probability for you to have the post.”

“I think you are mistaken. It’s not really up to Dippets, whether or not I work here. After all, he had been the one who asked me. I just have to decide if I’m in the mood or not to bully children for their entire schooling.”

Filch squinted. A cat mewled sickly in the background. Something that looked like a smile but obviously wasn’t one appeared on his ugly face:

“I hope you will be with us for the next year, mister Dumbledore.”

Albus could notice fellow bad souls. He had one so much darker than everyone else, after all. And he was sure that this man would have his utility. He would probably have an ally. Even if he would have to be discreet. He had a reputation to keep as a prolific writer and as a humble bookseller.

Albus followed Filch into Hogwarts. It had been so long since he went there. Since he had been expelled, to be more precise. After all, he had refused to participate to every conference that stood here. That is why Dippets had probably been surprised when he had accepted his proposition.

When he entered the office, bad memories went through his mind but he pushed them away. It had no importance, now. It was just part of his past. And there was no way he would look at something else than his present – Gellert was the one obsessed with the future.

Dippets greeted him cheerfully the moment he put a foot in the place. Albus shook his hand politely before saying:

“How are you, sir? It has been quite a long time…”

“Since the last colloquium about Alchemy where Flamel came. Which means a few years. But I see you have a fantastic look, as usual. Will you tell me, one day, your secret?”

“Never, sir. It would spoil my mysterious aura.”

"You have no idea how much some would pay to know. I am sure there are even wicked people would kill to know everything!” Dippets laughed playfully.

“Oh, they can try! But I don’t think they would find out.”

Dippets didn’t continue on this subject and it was for the best. Albus didn’t want to get lost in the amazing memories of the last time when someone had tried to uncover their secret. Albus and Gellert had had an incredible evening. The nosy man hadn’t.

Dippets proposed him a sweet. Albus accepted it. He would go to the Honeydukes before coming back home. Gellert would complain that he had a sugar addiction. Fortunately, Albus always knew how to put him on his side: Liquorice Wands – the only thing Albus disliked very much.

“Mister Dumbledore, you know why I invited you here.”

“It’s about the DADA professor’s post, right? You want me to take it.”

“Exact. How do you feel about it? I know you have your bookshop, but-”

“Why?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why do you want me as a teacher? You know some parents will protest and I am sure that other wizards would be as qualified as me for the job.”

“Oh? You are worried that you may have difficulties to integrate yourself?”

“No. It is evident there will be problems but I am used to it. It’s not new and even if it’s getting better, it’s not the best. Far from it. Not, what intrigues me is that you would take that much of a risk for Hogwart’s public image.”

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

“How couldn’t I?”

"This day, I have seen a young man who had been dragged through the mud for things he hadn't done. For being different in a world that didn't accept differences. And yet, you stood up for yourself. You were angry and you were right to be. But it didn't mean that you hadn't continued your way in such a hostile world with dignity and without hiding – an exploit. I think the students need more models like you. The times are changing and the wizarding world needs to do the same. It's for the best."

Albus had to repress a nervous smirk. He wasn’t sure that the Headmaster really wanted for his students to follow his path. Not that they would be able to. It was so ironic. Ironic enough to make him decide.

“And you want me as a DADA professor? Not a transfiguration one?”

“We have already a transfiguration teacher. Miss McGonagall is doing an excellent job.”

“Ah! I heard about her, yes. You consider her as your successor, I guess. It’s for soon after all, right?”

“Exactly. I am sure you will have nice conversations with her. But does it mean you plan to accept the post?”

“Yes, I might. However, if you want me, you will have to accept that I will not sleep at school. I can apparate every day in Hogsmeade without any problem. But I will not sacrifice my private life for Hogwarts. Not ever again. Is that acceptable for you?”

“Oh yes! I would have guessed that you would not live here, anyway. I wouldn’t want to separate you from your partner. After all, you have worked all your life together. It will be a big change. He is going to be okay? Handling a shop alone is not going to be easy.”

"Don't worry about him. He is competent enough to do everything he wants."

“You are right. I have met him once and his ideas on some spells are very interesting. What a shame he is not ready to publish his researches.”

“One day, he will, I am sure. For now, he prefers to write gothic romances with a pen name… don’t tell him I have said you that.  Anyway, he wouldn’t be a good teacher, that’s for sure. He is not a fan of children and would probably be frustrated that they are as… quick as him.”

“But I am sure you will be. Hogwarts had failed you in the past. I am happy to see that you have forgiven us. With you here, I am sure this type of prejudices will be eradicated. Nothing like that will happen again.”

“You can count on me. Defence Against the Dark Arts… It suits me as well as Transfiguration, that’s for sure.”

∞

_Scotland, Hogwarts, July 1971_

 

Dippet had died one month before. Albus couldn’t say he was particularly sad. The late Headmaster liked him very much and it had been useful but he didn’t have any affection for him in return. It was even annoying when he had to suffer dinning with him.

Now, they had a new Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall. She hadn’t shined that much in the public place but she was certainly a powerful witch and Albus was certain it would be fine. But it didn’t change the fact that she had called him in the middle of his holidays to ask him to come. It was about Tom Riddle.

Albus and Gellert had heard rumours about him in the underworld. He was planning something big. The Rise of a new Dark Lord. Albus couldn’t help but laugh at the possibility. The boy had a lot of nerves for sure. Minerva had told him he wanted to have the post of DADA, now that Albus was leaving it for the Transfiguration’s one. He would have never thought the boy would have accepted to work so close to him. It was a bit surprising.

He had spoken about it to Gellert who hadn't really reacted at the news except with a nervous laugh. Albus hadn't pushed further. Everything was going well between them – they hadn't fought for a long time (even if "fight" was a big word given that Gellert's curses were always rebounding on him) – no need to search for troubles.

But it doesn’t mean he didn’t feel a mean satisfaction when he saw Tom entering the Headmistress’ Office. They had been installed here with Minerva for quite some time. She had wanted him here because he was the former DADA professor but mostly for helping her to judge the threat he could represent. Minerva trusted him, after all. He was her most affable colleague in her opinion. It was a shame he had refused the post of Deputy-Headmaster.

Tom had lost a part of his beauty, it was undeniable. _Ah, my boy… Your method was not the best obviously._ Albus couldn’t help himself and tried to touch the outlines of his mind. He faced instantly a wall of dark and sharp rocks. He didn’t push further even he could have – Tom had probably felt what Albus was doing.

_He had grown a lot, I see. But he is not that talented at hiding his true nature._

Indeed, maybe it was because they were older and had had to hide in more matters than him, but Albus and Gellert would have never shown such defences. It was way too aggressive. Better to build a nice garden with beautiful flowers which would weaken your sense and lost you in a pretty labyrinth if you were to be too intrusive – it was Albus' one. Or an elegant castle built on high rocks in the middle of a calm sea who could become stormy in the minute in case of bad mood – it was Gellert's one.

“Mr. Riddle, it is a pleasure to meet you. It has been a long time since you have obtained your diploma,” Minerva greeted him when Albus simply nodded.

“Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore. It has been almost thirty years.”

“Please, take a seat,” she told him in return.

Tom followed her order and they were soon, the three of them, drinking a good cup of tea – Albus had brought some sherbet lemons that Tom didn’t touch.

“I have to admit it, I was surprised. I haven’t heard from you for a long time. In general, brilliant students like you are in the spotlight after their diploma. And now, you are here… Asking for the post of DADA… Where have you been hiding?”

Albus was tempted to say that he had navigated in the underworld and killed one old woman or two. Nothing too serious.

“I haven't hidden, professor. I had worked in Borgin and Burkes and travelled in Europe for my researches about vampires."

“And that is all?”

Albus wanted to laugh. He had always known that Minerva wasn’t going to give him the job but she was so stern that it was almost funny. _Dark Lord or not, bent in front of Minerva McGonagall._ It was the reason why he appreciated the woman even if she had way too much moral for his tastes. 

“Excuse me?”

“Have you published articles? Did you participate to colloquiums? Did you prove yourself? Where are your researches about vampires? I would be curious to read them…”

“I haven’t them here,” Tom answered carefully.

“A shame. Why do you want to teach here?”

“I want to transmit my knowledge to the new generation and be useful. I know I may not have the best curriculum vitae but I have the motivation to do my best and help the students to find their way.”

It was the most cliché speech Albus had ever heard and he had listened to a lot of idiots, for sure. He almost rolled his eyes: if Tom wanted to have the post, he could have done better. But to be honest, the more he thought about it, the more he found the whole thing suspicious. He wasn’t persuaded that Tom didn’t really want to become professor.

Minerva probably felt the same because she said:

"Just by speaking for a few minutes with you, I know you wouldn't be a good choice for this job. I took the time to see even if I knew there were a few chances but now, I can see my first impression while reading your letter was right. You will never be a teacher in Hogwarts."

“I am sorry if I seem rude,” Tom suddenly said, “but why are you here, Professor Dumbledore? You had not told a word since the beginning of this meeting. I would like to hear what you think about my candidature – even if I guess that Headmistress McGonagall’s words are final.”

_I thought you would never dare to talk to me directly,_ Albus chuckled internally. He still remembered that the last time he had met Tom, it had been quite unpleasant but he was now in a good mood. That is why he indulged him:

“I agree with the Headmistress. You are powerful, it is true. No one would deny it, but it is not enough to become Professor. Between you and me… I'm sure you don't really want to teach to children. I don't know you, Mr. Riddle, it's true. But someone who had disappeared for so long and is not able to tell what he had done during this time expect “travel in Romania” and “Borgins and Burkes”? I mean… My Bookshop is in Knockturn Alley so it wouldn’t be charitable of me to criticize the other shops there but… You would be here to teach _Defense Against_ Dark Arts, not Dark Arts, if you see what I mean."

"You have been to Durmstrang, haven't you? Like your partner," Tom hissed. "They study the Dark Arts there… And yet I don't remember it posed you problems to have the post.”

“If you want me to be honest, Mr. Riddle, I will. You present the signs of the use of black magic. I’m not going to call you out for practicing it. After all, it is a fascinating branch of magic and if you are not using it against other people, there is absolutely no problem. Last time I checked your record, you never did that. Yet, I don’t think a dark wizard would have the most positive influence on the students.”

For a second, Albus thought that Tom was going to retort him something that would have let known what Albus really was. He didn’t. _Too bad, it would have been interesting._

“I see.”

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Minerva murmured when she looked at Tom leaving his office with a discontent frown on his face less than fifteen minutes later.

 

∞

_Scotland, Hogwarts, September 1971_

 

In general, Albus didn’t take the Hogwarts Express. It reminded him of memories that he wasn’t fond of. They had been tainted. Elphias, for example. He hadn’t seen him since his sister’s funeral. He had heard that he had left for Egypt some decades ago. Gellert had proposed him to bully him a little bit more but he had found that it would have been a bit too much. His rage against Elphias had faded with time and if the man wanted to bury himself with some alchemists, much good may it do him.

When he got out of the train, he followed the First Years to the lake. He wanted to go by boat this year: Gellert had told him it would maybe be a good idea. He had refused to say more about it, of course.

“Mr. Dumbledore!”

Albus turned around and noticed Rubeus Hagrid who was coming in his direction. He had proposed him to Headmaster Dippets years ago when he had understood that the man didn't like to work in town and preferred nature. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds was a perfect job for him. And thanks to this, Albus and Gellert had probably wan his eternal loyalty.

“Rubeus, how are you doing? Your summer was good?”

“Yes! And yours? Where did you go this time?”

"We went to Austria. Gellert wanted to see Vienna, again. I have pictures. I can show you them later, if you want…”

“Oh yes! You should come with Mr. Grindelwald one day, at my hut. It has been so long since I saw him.”

“I will ask him to come with some lemon cakes. Do you still like them?”

“Not as much as you but yes.”

They were interrupted in their peaceful discussion by some yells which were coming from near the train. Albus looked at Hagrid and said:

“Don’t worry. I will take care of this. Lead the First Years, I will join you later.”

He went closer to the animated group. Albus wondered if they would come to hands before he would arrive. After all, one of them – he had glasses – had taken out his wand. _As if he would be able to do anything really._

“Lady and gentlemen, what is happening here?”

“Nothing,” a too thin boy with black hair and dirty clothes mumbled.

“What is your name?” Albus asked.

“Severus Snape.”

“And you two?”

“Lily Evans.”

“James Potter.”

“Well, you should stop your bantering right now. It would be a shame if you were losing points from your Houses without having been welcomed into them. Don’t forget that casting a spell at your schoolmate is punishable, Mr. Potter and, even if it wasn’t, I don’t think you would be able to do much.”

“You are a Seven Year?” The girl asked with big eyes – she seemed impressed by this possibility. “Are you a prefect?”

“I’m not a student, Miss. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I will be your Transfiguration Professor for this year and the next ones. I am also the Head of Gryffindor.”

“I’m going to join Gryffindor, of course! Only the braves go here!” James claimed with a big smile to Albus.

Unfortunately for the boy, Albus had long ago abandoned such enthusiasm. That is why he answered:

“It’s right. But don’t forget, young man, that a lot of people consider that Gryffindor’s bravery border on stupidity and arrogance.”

It had the merit to make him shut his mouth and Albus noticed a glint of nasty joy in the other boy’s eyes.

“Anyway, I think you should join your fellow schoolmates. We are in Hogwarts. Friendship is important and I don’t want to see you argue the first day. Am I clear?”

"Yes, sir," they answered in the same voice.

When the little group went away, he noticed how much the boy who was friend with the girl seemed out of place, uncomfortable.

_He has the profile of the black sheep_ , Albus thought. _I should keep an eye on him… On all of them._ It was probably the time for him to take the chessboard and collect his pieces. He already had a queen but some pawns wouldn’t be a waste. And maybe, he would even find a bishop or even a knight. _Ah… it has been quite some time since I played. Maybe it’s time to begin a new game._

∞

_Magical London, Knockturn Alley, 1972_

Sometimes, Gellert was disappointed that Albus had accepted the job in Hogwarts. Why? Because they had fewer occasions to have cute couple activities. Like torturing people when they had committed a crime against their shop. It had been a long time since they had their front window tagged like this. Gellert shook his head. _Muggle whores_. _Muggle-lovers._ It lacked originality but at least, they hadn't fallen in the homophobic slurs. Gellert could see signs of progress, since 1904. Not that it changed the fact that Death Eaters were somehow stupid.

He mumbled something with his wand in hand and the graffiti’s disappeared. It was the moment when he heard someone laughing behind him. He turned around and noticed two young men. Gellert was sure that if he put their sleeves up, he would see an ugly tattoo. It didn’t stop him to say:

“Why are you laughing dumbly, you morons? Do you find something funny?”

Gellert knew perfectly well he was provoking them in the most childish way possible but he didn't care. He was in a fighting mood since he had learnt that in two weeks, Albus wouldn't come back for the weekend. "I have a conference about wand making to assist," he had said. But Gellert was pretty it was mostly because he didn't want to go to Bathilda’s birthday. The good excuse.

In a way, Gellert could understand him: it was not the best place to be seen as the ingrate son by Godric's Hollow’s inhabitants. But still.

“Who are you talking to?” One of the Death Eater hissed.

Gellert rolled his eyes. Were they stupid? Why did they feel the need to be aggressive toward a perfect stranger? They were probably too arrogant: their status of Death Eater wasn’t that impressive, even if they thought otherwise.

“I am talking to you. Why are you laughing so much? What is so funny? Share with me.”

The two Death Eaters tried to have a more intimidating behaviour. As if they were threatening. They maybe were for normal wizards but Gellert had seen worst. He was worse. That's why he didn’t flinch when they answered aggressively.

“Do you know who you are talking about?”

“Yes, two little boys who are stupid enough to come here after your crime – because I think it is you who vandalised it. You or one of your friends.”

One of them took out his wand – he probably couldn’t stand anymore the insult. Gellert didn’t even move. It wasn’t as if they would be able to get through his shield. And even if they did, it wouldn’t be that great. Gellert wasn’t sure they were able to use an unforgivable spell. It asked at least a little bit of talent, after all.

“What if it’s us? What are you going to do? If you try anything against us, be sure that we will be avenged. Not that you would be able to," the Death Eater sniggered.

Gellert raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, I know that you are following Tommy-boy. But I’m not convinced he asked you to vandalised my shop. To be more precise, I’m sure that if you told him what you had done, he would punish you. Unless he had grown dumb.”

The curse was cast quickly but Gellert had just to do a sidestep to dodge it. It was really badly done, for sure. Hogwarts didn't seem to be a school that good. But the wizard wasn’t aware of it. He probably thought that it was just a stroke of luck. Fortunately for him, a  third man arrived. He grabbed the Death Eater by the arm to prevent him from aggravating the situation.  

“Guys… We should go, now… There is no need for…”

“What? You are afraid of this guy?” One of the Death Eater shouted angrily. “He insulted the Lord!”

Yet, it didn’t change anything to the other’s position. He insisted even:

“Everyone of us had been told when we were children not to come here and have problems with the owners. It can't be for nothing. We should really leave. Now."

Maybe it was because they thought that they wouldn’t win against the newcomer or that the latter was their superior, Gellert didn’t know and wasn’t interested anyway. But it didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to assist to this little show. Their battle of gazes lasted some time but one of the two delinquents finally said with hatred in his eyes:

"You… you are going to pay for this! Defending a Muggle-lover? You are a shame for us! As for you, don't think for one second that you are safe!"

He spat at Gellert’s feet and – probably remembering they were in the middle of the street – they left the scene. Now, that he was alone with his saviour, Gellert told him anyway:

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Oh… I know you could defend yourself, sir. I just thought it wasn’t necessary to provoke a slaughter in the street.”

“What’s your name, young man?” Gellert asked.

“Travis Travers.”

“You are the grandson of Torquil Travers aren’t you? I have met him. He was full of a sense of justice but he was also reasonable.”

“Huh… Yes, I guess,” he replied, uncomfortable.

“Your friends are lucky men. Thanks to you, they aren’t going to end up the day dead. Your family has raised you rightly. Even if I’m pretty sure they aren’t convinced by your choice of career.”

He blushed and Gellert couldn’t help but be amused by it. It was difficult to believe he was one of the terrifying Death Eaters. Not that Gellert was even slightly impressed by the other members of the gang.

“Thank you… sir.”

Gellert had satisfied smile: it seemed that Torquil Travers had put an ancestral fear of Albus and him in his descendant. It was a great thing. Yet, it didn’t change the fact that Gellert was utterly amused that the grandson of this yappy dog of Travers had become a Death Eater. How the irony was sweet.

“Hum… Travis?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Would please enter a minute? I would like to have a quick look at your beautiful tattoo.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning to kill you, I promise. I have already too many people in my cellar. You wouldn’t fit.”

 

It was almost 10 PM when Albus decided to come to bed. He had had a full day with the first year who had failed so much his spell that he had transfigured his hand in a glass instead of the rat in front of him. It would have been easy to correct if the young man hadn’t panicked and broke the said glass. Fortunately, Albus had managed to repair everything but it was exhausting. Sometimes, he wondered why he had accepted the job.

But was bookseller really better given that they had been vandalised again? It was hard to tell. At least, now, he could publish his articles without using a pseudonym. The time had changed.  

“What are you planning to do?”

He had papers from his students. It was his habit now. Gellert didn't mind, he continued to read his book – he had proposed it for the book club.

“I have learnt that they are having a meeting in Borgin and Burkes’ shop next night. I’m going to visit them. They need a little reminder, I think. It has been a long time since we hadn’t have such problems.”

“You want me to come with you? Could be fun.”

“Is it really a good thing? I mean, you have school tomorrow.”

“And?”

“You want to teach to these little demons without getting a wink of sleep? Are you sure it’s reasonable, mister the professor?” Gellert giggled.

“Oh please! You are saying this as if I was old or something!”

“You are above the 90s now… You should be careful or else, you are going to break your arm!”

“You can talk! You are just two years younger!”

“No, I’m still young, honey. 89? It’s nothing. But you, on the other hand… Hum… Isn’t it a wrinkle I see here?” Gellert mocked him when there was of course absolutely nothing on his skin.

“You are insufferable,” Albus commented with a little smile while rolling his eyes. “If you want to have fun alone, I understand. My heart is broken but fine…”

“That’s your punishment for leaving me alone at Auntie’s birthday.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“You always say this! Be careful or one day, she will stop to give you sweets for Christmas!”

“You think she would?”

“Of course! She is petty, like me!”

Albus sighed and changed the subject:

“What are you reading?”

“Something about tattoos – magical tattoos.”

“You want one? Like the Hallows symbol?”

“No. It’s not for me.”

“Then why?”

Gellert looked at him and poked his cheek.

“Why are you so inquiring? What if I prepare a surprise, huh?”

"I don't like surprises."

"A good thing it's not for you. It's for the Death Eaters. I think they will like it very much."

 

“Who are you, mudblood?”

It was always a pleasure to be welcomed like this. And it was, on top of that, untrue. He wasn't a muggle born. He wasn't even a half-blood. His family was ancient and powerful but he was the last of his line and he had kind of disappeared from the good society's radar. However, Gellert wasn't going to explain that to the crowd of Death Eaters who had chosen _Borgin and Burkes_ as their place of meeting.

He didn’t listen to the nice words and said calmly:

“Good evening, Gentlemen. I am just a humble bookseller."

“Sir!”

Gellert saw a familiar face.

“Oh! Travis! I didn’t know you would be here! It’s nice to meet you. You should come to take tea one of these days. Albus has a lot of sorts of tea – I'm not a specialist, I don't like that, but you could find something you like."

“Travers!” One of the Death hissed. “You know this git?”

Most of them had drawn their wands out. Gellert didn't make a move to take his own. Travis put himself between him and his comrade.

“Rosier, please, don’t.”

“What is happening here?”

A woman had entered. She wasn’t particularly pretty but there was something in her that attracted attention. Even Gellert who wasn’t really interested could see it. But more important, she reminded him of someone but he couldn’t place it.

“Borgins! You hadn’t closed your shop or what?” Rosier said angrily. “There is a rat who managed to enter!”

“You are the owner of the shop?” Gellert asked. “But… In my memories, it was two old men…”

"If you are speaking about my great-uncle and his friend, they died years ago. Anyway, you shouldn't be here."

Comprehension appeared on Gellert's face who didn't mind at all the Death Eaters who seemed to be ready to kill him on sight.

“Really? It has been so many years? Damn! I am sorry, it is my fault: I should have done a reminder way sooner. Yet, I’m surprised that they hadn’t told you the rules.”

“You again!” It was one of the Death Eaters who had provoked him yesterday.

“But who is this muggle sucker for fuck sake?” Rosier lost patience.

“I’m Gellert Grindelwald. I am one of the co-owner of _Gretel’s Bookshop_ , you know, the one you vandalised. I came to tell you to stop. If you do it again, bad things will happen. Not that I will not punish you for what you did this time.”

The tattoo on their arms began to move. They all looked at it with horror in their eyes. It wasn’t their master who was trying to contact them, they knew it.

“Oh! It’s me who is making them move. I haven’t decided yet who of you I was going to kill. Ah! I know! The ones with their wand out!”

And on this, he snapped his fingers and the snakes went for their necks, slowly choking them. They couldn't do anything about it, expect to grip at their throat without efficacity. 

“Sir, what are you doing?” Travis asked, terrified.

He was the only one in the room that Gellert had sparred. The young man had been taught well, so this was his reward. But he didn’t answer him and the snakes on the alive Death Eaters bit them badly. It wasn’t that difficult in the end to infiltrate his magic in the tattoos, especially after having a good look at Travis’ one. Yet, he had to give it to Tom: it was really an amazing spell.

“Please, sir!” Travis pleaded. “They don’t know…”

“You are way too nice for a Death Eater, boy. And I don’t see why I should pity them. They are too prideful for their own good and they have to learn their lesson. Oh, don't make this face, Miss Borgins. Your great-uncle had also learnt it the hard way, as had your Master.”

“How dare you? The Lord is going to find you! We are his loyal servants! When he is going to know…” Rosier stumbled.

He was grabbing at his arm. _It must be really painful_ , Gellert thought. _So sad…_ But to be honest, he would be interested in seeing Tom again. His pet project hadn’t done as he had wished after what Albus had done to him and it was utterly disappointing. Yet, it didn’t mean that he hadn’t any hope to be entertained.

The question was just: would Albus be angry if he was meeting the boy? _Bah… better have remorse than regrets_. And it wasn’t as if Albus was going to kill him, right? There was a possibility that he would slaughter Tom though… But was it that terrible in the end? After all, he was just a failed pet project. That is why, in the end, he laughed:

“Oh please, do it now, child! Call him! No, I have a better idea: tell me where he is, I’m going to talk to him. Ah this cheeky brat, I swear. He really hadn’t changed. He is always causing me problems. So tell me, boy. Tell me and maybe you will survive this night.”

 

It was quite difficult for Gellert to enter the Blacks’ house. They had put a lot of protection charms around it and he had to go through each of them without let them acknowledge what he was doing. He wanted to make his appearance a surprise. Who didn't like surprises, after all? The Blacks it seemed because when he asked them to see their master they made quite a fuss, even threatening him with their wand.

Yet, they didn’t attack – they had still in mind the stories about the booksellers of Knockturn Alley. Of course, they didn’t believe in those fairy tales but still… They were going to throw him outside when they heard a voice. Someone was standing at the top of the stairs in an emerald green dressing gown.

“It has been a long time, Grindelwald,” Tom simply stated.

Gellert could see he was fond of dramatic entrances. At least, there was something right with him. The Blacks looked at him with wide eyes. How could their master know such an eccentric and deviant man?

“A shame we hadn’t seen each other more,” Gellert answered.

“I don’t think so,” Tom answered.

Suddenly, Gellert felt something brushing against his ankle. He looked down and saw an enormous snake who was glaring at him. There was an unusual intelligence in them and Gellert could confusedly feel that it wasn’t a normal animal. He would have to make researches about this.

“It’s your familiar? What’s their name?”

“Nagini, come here."

The snake obediently listened to his order and came around Tom’s shoulders.

“Master, if you want us…” The Black’s family patriarch began but he was stopped.

“It is the middle of the night, you know. It’s rude to come without invitation.”

"My bad. But I just had a heated discussion with your lackeys and I thought it would have been a good idea to inform you directly.”

“Are they dead?”

“Some of them.”

“I see.”

They looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds before Tom said:

“Follow me. I shall receive you. I’m curious to hear what happened.”

“But Master!” A little voice protested. “Why would do give such honour to a mudblood?”

“Bellatrix!”

Gellert turned around and noticed a girl not above ten who had been hiding behind her mother before. She was already quite a beauty, even at her age, and Gellert was sure it would bloom even harder in the next year. He crouched in front of her and said:

“I’m not a muggleborn, little Miss. You seem to appreciate Tom, that’s great. But you are not old enough to have a word in adult’s business.”

Maybe if their Lord hadn't spoken like this with a man who had such a reputation, the Blacks would have reacted. But here, they didn't and waited for this unusual situation to end.

_Oh… The girl likes him very much. Bellatrix… You are maybe too young to know it, but it’s never a good thing to have affection for a dark wizard. It always ends badly._ But Gellert held back from saying anything. Maybe their relationship would be fun to see. A very good beginning for a new novel. He would have to keep it in mind.

“I’m certain you will be a very important companion for Tom later. But now is not your time.”

Then, he wondered for a few seconds and said:

“Little Bella, I have a very peculiar power. Do you mind if I look for your future?”

“Don’t touch my daughter, you degenerate!” Bellatrix’ father yelled.

“Do it.”

It was Tom who had spoken and the father paled.

“I want to hear what he has to say.”

When Gellert touched her hand, he had a little flash. He had developed his Gift a lot through the years, yet he wasn’t using it that much anymore. He had understood that the future was not set into stone and that it was funnier to go into situations without knowing anything. After all, Gellert’s main nemesis was boredom.

“Even in the darkest time when you will think that there is no escape, that you have been trapped for the rest of your life, remember that no prison can hold you forever, be it made of stones or of gold.” He finally said.

“It doesn’t mean anything!” Bellatrix protested. “I knew that Divination was stupid!”

“Ah? You want something clearer? Hum… I guess I don’t want to become like Al’ with his sibylline sentence so… Sweetheart, you will not die old, that’s for sure but you will be free. Azkaban? Marriage? It will not stop you because you will be stronger enough to go beyond them.”

On this, Gellert stood up and told to Tom who had a thoughtful face:

“Well… Now that I have played my fortune teller… Shall we speak, Tommy?”

For a second, the Blacks thought that Grindelwald was going to be killed on the place for speaking like this to the dark wizard but it didn't happen. Voldemort simply made a sign to tell him to follow and like that, they left the corridor.

Tom led Gellert in a small salon. He proposed him a drink and the latter accepted it. Once they had taken place, Tom asked:

“Gellert Grindelwald… What could push you to come here? I didn’t remember you were eager to see me again after the last time.”

“I know that the lowest of your followers have this habit to vandalise the shops. I don’t mind them doing it, really. But they did on _my_ front window and I am not accepting it.”

“It’s normal. It’s a Muggle shop.”

"Yes, I know. You didn't mind that before and I'm sure you still have the books I gave you. But I'm not here to discuss your political opinions. I want you to convey a message to your lackeys. It's simple. _Do not attack_ Gretel’s Bookshop _or you will end up cut up and sold to the black market._ ”

“And why would I do that?” Tom said with a sly smile on his face. “Why would I listen to a humble bookseller who is kept in leash? I am not a boy anymore, Grindelwald.”

It had the merit to stuck a nerve. At least, Gellert didn’t unleash his magic to remind this impudent man of who he was talking to but it was close. _They are right when they say that children are ungrateful, after all._

"Tom Riddle you are forgetting awfully too quickly!" Gellert claimed with a stern voice that was quite different from his usual self. "I may not be able to fight against Albus but don't think for a second it is because of weakness from my part. If I wanted, I would find those little pieces of your soul and would destroy you without a thought. So don’t be too arrogant with me, boy…”

Gellert knew he wouldn’t make Tom afraid – even if there was a difference of power between them. After all, this dark wizard was now a grown man over forty. How the time was passing quickly. It was just a shame that he hadn't managed to keep his facial features intact as Albus and he had done. It was always easier to manipulate people when you were beautiful.

Yet, what he had said had the merit to surprise Tom who tightened his lips:

“How do you know…”

“Are you really asking me, my boy? I have known of your existence a long time before you were actually conceived. It’s a shame you didn’t get the Gift like your grandmother. With your lack of empathy, you would have been a talented Seer, I’m sure.”

“My grandmother?”

“Yes, Megara Gaunt had the Gift but she had lost her mind because of it. She had dreamt of you, she told me when I met her something like seventy years ago. Poor woman, she didn't have an easy life."

“Why didn’t you tell me about this, when I was young? Why are you telling me this now? I don’t care about what could say. Divination? I don’t believe in it.”

“You know as well as me that you believe in it very much. And why didn’t I tell you about this before? Because it wouldn’t have been good to keep my pet project going. Unfortunately, Albus had to intervene and I had to let you go… And here we are. That’s a shame, in my opinion. You could have been so much more than what you are going to become, Tommy.”

“I should kill you, right now. Don’t ever think that you have even a little part in my greatness.”

“You can try but I swear, if you do so much as throwing one jinx at me, I will destroy you and this little snake of yours. And even if you don’t die, believe me, it will be quite uncomfortable. After all, I don't mind messing with your future now that you aren’t my pet project anymore," he told him with the sweetest smile.

For a second, Gellert saw Tom hesitating and he wondered if he would dare to attack him. It was true that Gellert had let go of the boy's future for almost thirty years now, but it didn't mean that he still wasn't amusing him. That's why he preferred to prevent any unnecessary fight with him. He had come to have fun, after all, not to fight. And maybe Tom felt it and didn’t do anything for this reason. But Gellert still continued:

“And if you are bothering me again like this, I will not be the one who handles the problem. Albus will. And he will be way less understanding than me. So just tell to your followers to stay out of my business and I will do the same.”

“I am not afraid of him! Or, of you, if that matters.” Tom hissed – Nagini crawling nervously on the floor next to his master.

Gellert went to him while ignoring the snake. He was so close that he could see every sign of the use of the Dark Arts on the other’s skin. And yet, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the last time they had seen each other at the bookshop. But in this situation, the power in balance was reversed.

Gellert kissed Tom softly on the forehead and curiously, the latter didn’t move away from him. It was a strange moment for sure and if the little Bellatrix had entered right now, she would have probably been quite choked. But she didn’t and Gellert whispered in his ear:

“You should be, Tommy. Like everyone else, you should be.”

 

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that Gellert said what he had done to Albus. He didn’t know how he would react. After all, he was still jealous and Gellert remembered the last time he had been very angry about this subject. Tom had suffered quite a bit. Yet, Gellert deemed appropriate to test his progress.

He took some biscuits in the cupboard and joined Albus in the veranda. There was way too many plants to Albus' liking in there but they had decided that this place was up to Gellert when it came to decoration. His partner was sipping his tea, Fawkes on his knees.

Gellert’s Chupacabra, Antonio, was sleeping in sunlight. He had adopted him some times ago when they had vacations in Brazil. Gellert was waiting to go to Godric’s Hollow to put it in Aberforth’s barn – Antonio liked goats very much.

Gellert wondered for a second about how he was going to announce it – a biscuit in his mouth – and finally decided. He went next to Albus, pushed Fawkes who tried to enucleate him in the process, and put his head on Albus’ lap. The latter was a bit sceptical about his behaviour. He put his hand in Gellert’s white hair but still asked.

“What is going on?”

“I saw Tom, yesterday night.”

Albus’ hand put a stop. Gellert didn’t look up and waited, even when the other’s fingers began to tighten on his white curls. Finally, Albus said:

“Show me. I would be disappointed to miss such a good laugh.”

Gellert swallowed with difficulty and opened his mind. He had the habit of closing it for a very long time now and he disliked it when people tried to lurk in it. Even when it was Albus, it felt uncomfortable. However, in this situation, it was the best thing to do. Gellert preferred that to any unpredictable reaction.

When Albus entered the land of his mind, Gellert forced himself to relax and pulled from his memory what he wanted to see. It didn’t last long and yet, Gellert couldn’t help himself to shudder. Being in such a vulnerable state was something he was eviting as much as possible: his mind was fragile because of his Seer ability.

“You seemed afraid,” Albus finally stated when he opened his eyes. “Why did you tell me if you were that anxious about my reaction?"

“If you have found about it yourself, you would have not been happy about it. I know you. But, you took it well,” Gellert pointed out cautiously.

Albus looked at him. Even after so many years, sometimes, Gellert wasn’t able to read what was behind those blue eyes. That is why he wasn’t surprised when Albus pushed him from his lap and stood up. He took the teapot and his cup and said with a harsh tone:

“Absolutely not. I’m going to destroy this little bastard the next time I see him.”

“How?” His partner asked curiously while taking another biscuit and still laying on the sofa.

He had dodged the worst, it was that, at least. But he wanted to know what Albus was going to do to his former pet project – he was in desperate need of a new one since he had managed to overtop Scamander’s sells with his own books. He had planned to write one about divination or blood magic but if he was doing so, he would have to do it for the black market and it was a bit complicated.

“Hum… I don’t know… But I will think about it.”

Gellert wondered about it for a few seconds and before Albus leaves the veranda, he called out:

“If you are planning to form a boys band of heroes, like Tommy and his Death Eaters, know that I can design you a logo if you want.”

∞

_Scotland, Hogwarts, 1972_

 

The Transfiguration lesson for the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years had ended. Albus was satisfied with teaching this discipline instead of DADA. After all, it was always a bit annoying to dodge the questions when he was asked to teach the Patronus spell but would not show his own – he hadn't been able to produce one since he was seventeen.

Before every student had left the room, he hailed one who had caught his attention this time.

“Mr. Snape. Could you please stay a little bit? I would like to talk to you…”

Had Albus called him openly on purpose, when the boy's tormentors were still there? Of course, he had. And maybe Snape knew that because he answered:

“I have a lesson with Professor Sprout just after… I don’t think…”

"Don't worry about this. I will give you a note to explain your lateness if you want."

Snape had no other choice but to admit his defeat and stayed. Some of his schoolmates looked at him with a mean smile or simply with interest. He didn’t look back and waited until the classroom door was closed. The sound of it felt like a definitive judgment on his case. After all, why would the Gryffindor Head want from him? He could only see detention in his close future.

Dumbledore turned around and went for a little box on his desk. He opened it and took something from it.

"A little lemon cake?" He offered with a smile that didn't reassure the boy at all.

Still, Severus accepted it. If he was to be punished because of his recurring fights with the Marauders, he could at least have something good in his stomach. On this, Dumbledore sat on the edge of his desk and said:

“Do you know why I want to talk to you, Severus?”

“No, sir.”

It was a lie and they both knew it. Yet, Dumbledore didn’t point it out. He simply continued:

"I have heard that you have problems with some students from my House, last year. Is that true?"

Severus wondered for a moment about how to deal with this situation. He could tell the truth to Dumbledore but he wasn’t sure that the professor would do something for him. Nobody had ever really done, after all. Either it was punishment for their behaviour or the traditional: it is just jokes! If it was jokes, he really hadn’t a sense of humour. Even the Head of his own House, Horace Slughorn, hadn’t been comprehensive. He had just told him to be discreet if he wanted to make mischiefs.

And in general, Dumbledore was a weird professor. He was the kind who seemed very nice in appearance but if you were to see beyond the affable veneer you would find out he wasn’t _that nice_. If Severus was honest with himself, he would have to admit that this teacher had always creeped him out. There was something sinister about Albus Dumbledore and he was trying to stay away from him when he could. Even working on his subject didn’t feel right. He had tried to speak about this with Lily in first year but she hadn’t understood so he had finally shut up about it.

That is why he was utterly surprised when he heard Dumbledore saying:

“I am going to be honest with you. I don’t think I can make you popular or even more appreciated by your schoolmates. It’s not in my power. However, I can make your life easier. I can make sure other students leave you alone, at least if you don’t provoke them.”

“I don’t provoke them! They…”

"Severus. I know they were the ones who begin but you will not convince me that you never were the one who attacked from then. I don't blame you. I'm just stating the facts. But hear my words: you are not going to win, in the end. They are wealthier, more popular, more good-looking and more good-humoured than you. And Potter and Black are Purebloods. Of course, they aren’t in Slytherin and are acting as if it didn’t matter but you know it does. You still have Miss Evans but how long will it last? In the end, if you look at it objectively, you are doomed.”

It felt like a slap. Severus knew all of this. It turned and turned again in his mind every night when he couldn’t find sleep. Still, he tried to maintain a façade of indifference.

“What you are saying is that I have no chance against them. It’s comforting.”

“And yet, you have something for you.”

“What?”

“You are more talented than them, in my opinion. Horace Slughorn told me you have a gift with potions.”

“What do you want from me, exactly? I’m sure you don’t want me to do potions for you. So what would you ask me in exchange for your… protection?”

Dumbledore gave him a smile that made Severus shiver. It was devilish. At best. How could this man have been selected to teach in a school? It was clear there was something wrong with him and yet, everyone around trusted him. It was beyond understanding.

“I want you to spy for me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are in Slytherin. I know a new Dark Lord is rising and it’s obvious that the Old Houses are involved into this. Yet, I can't say I have relations with them and their children seem quite wary of me. But they aren't of you. So, I want you to spy them for me. Learn as much as you can about the Death Eaters and report everything to me."

"And how can you ask that to one of your students? I could report on you!"

“First, who would believe you? And secondly: who said I would let you tell it to anyone?”

The tone he had employed wasn’t reassuring at all. In which situation had Severus been thrown again? Yet, when he thought about it, it was maybe a way to save himself from miserable school years. But there was still a problem:

“They would never trust me.”

“It’s true that even if your mother is a Prince, your father is a Muggle… but as I told you, you have a gift for Potions. Use it. Make yourself essential for them – I could even provide you ingredients, in case of need. And I will make sure that our dear friends the Marauders stop their little jokes.”

"Why me? There are other students who could have helped you."

“You are right. You are not the only one helpless in this castle but, besides your talent with potions, I am pretty sure you have been gifted in Legilimency and Occlumency. Quite rare. And particularly useful for a spy. If you accept my proposition, on top of everything else, I will teach you how to master these skills. So, are you in?"

Severus looked at the professor. He felt like he was about to sign a pact with the Devil. It was maybe the case. But to be honest, who cared? There was probably worst than Albus Dumbledore in the Wizarding World and he preferred having him as an ally rather than an enemy. And if he could give him a chance to have power, it was all for the best. He knew Lily wouldn’t have liked that – he wasn’t planning to tell her, and Dumbledore wouldn’t have agreed anyway – but she couldn’t really understand. It was true that she was a Muggleborn – not a comfortable condition these days – but she was protected in Gryffindor. He wasn’t.

“I am in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a little comment or a kudo, it always makes my day!  
> You can contact me if you want on Tumblr, under the same pseudo (Phytine).


End file.
